My own worst enemy
by harlowsimms
Summary: As Kevin gets older he realizes his mood, tastes and interests are ever changing. Dealing with home life and having new budding feelings for another gentle soul, he must over come the ever continous challenge...
1. Chapter 1

**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! B-!** My hand shoots out from under the warm, protective covers and smacks the alarm clock off my night stand. It's Monday. Start of another week. Football practice, Track practice, part time job at Peach Creek Grocery, chores, gym, bed. And each day starts off with a morning jog. My eyes struggle to focus as I throw the covers off me, immediately regretting it, as the cold morning air attacks my skin. Sending my body into a slight shock. Leaving goosebumps so visible, my skin could have been mistaken as uncooked chicken. I laid there cursing my actions, slowly waiting for my body to alcalmate to the room's tempure.

Rolling off my bed, my feet found the slightly plushed berber carpet comforting. All I need is solid ground and I'm off and running. I give my face a good wipe with both hands and vaulted from the bed. Making my way to my dad's old recliner, I usually have my sweats read to wear for a quicker start. Impressively, I managed to convince the old fart to give it up. Well, with the help of Lorrienne, my step mother, whom bought him a new corinthian leather lounge chair. It was the only time I thanked her for something. She wasn't the type of person you would give graditude to. Actually, she got damn lucky as those types of chairs are expensive. She happened to be grabbing a few things extra for dinner a few months back at my job when Mr. Ludgate, Jonny(2x4)'s father (whom owns a successful thrift shop), happened to be behind her in line as she nausingly complained about the puke green chair my father loved so much. Some days, I do believe he loves it more than me. But who wouldn't fall in love with comfort. Now Lorrienne wasn't a bad looking woman to be in her early forties. In fact, on her best day she could be Dita Von Teese's doppleganger.

Her curly, dark brown hair was pinned up in a stylish, sloppy bun on top of her head. She wore a dark blue cotton shirt that sported white pokadots. She tied the bottom of it in a short knot right above her belly button. It did wonders for her clevage (to which I avoid all eye contact from. For christ sake, she was my step mother). She matched that with tight white jeans and some red pumps. She finished off her look with painted rouge lips and white sixties mod, exaggerated round sun glasses that sat on her head like a crown. Her creamy, smooth white skin became increasingly red as she zoned on and on about the "monstrosity" that shamed her perfectly fung shui'd living room. I could have sworn it was "all" of our house. But, hey, whatever. Once in every two sentences she would break and critique my bagging of her groceries.

Marsha, the cashier, slowly scanned one item at a time, as she was getting annoyed with her chatter. She was a short, round woman with black hair and permnant resting bitch face. She didn't have all day to listen to such drool. There was an article about Mariah Carey's two hundred million dollar wedding that laid abandoned on the register's printer she was itching to get back to. Mr. Ludgate cleared his throat and injected in when he saw her finally take a breath.

He offered her a really decent price on the chair, he so happened to get in. Describing it in impressive detail. Even showing her a picture of it on his phone. Mentioning that he was thinking about keeping it himself since the Docks (one of the richer families in Peach Creek) gave him several. Continuing to mumble something about them saying "wrong colour" and "throw away, get a new one". Astonishingly she stopped talking as her eyes started to focus on him. You could almost see the gears turning in her head, as she moved closer to him, arching her back making her breasts push up against the fabric of the shirt, nearly popping off a button. Presenting an instagram worthy smile, eyes half closed, she placed her left hand on his chest, leaning in closer.

"Surely...,"she purred, coming nearly inches to his face, deep rouge lips parting, forming every word that pass through,"...as a family friend, you could...no, would help me give Percy such a lovely gift-for free!"

The average heighted man gulped. Straighting up his fair weathered tie, he takes his right hand and smooths down the few remainign hairs left on his head. Jonny is definitly the spitting image of his dad. "Well, I..."

"Oh, please do!," choked out Marsha, barely holding back,"Anything to shut her up!" I had to catch myself from laughing. Keeping my head down, avoiding eye contact. Turning to Marsha, her face twisted in a hateful, toothy grin,"Excuse her, Timothy. Some "low brows" can't appreciate the beauty of such treasures." She slides her hand over the stand up keyboard terminal, coming to a stop midway, pointing her perfectly manicured finger in her face. Without blinking, Marsha reached up and plucked the acrylic top off her nail. Shreiking, Lorriene pulled her hand back, cradlingit more in shock than pain. It took everything in my power not to double over again.

Holding up the french manicured cover, she turned it slightly left and right, admiring the art work.

"For someone who is so "high brow" you sure enjoy cheap things."

"YOU...!"

"Mr. Ludgate, thank you for the gift. I will be by tomorrow after practice to pick it up,"I quickly stated, motioning my step mother out to the car with me, while simultaneously the store manager ushered Marsha to the side, scolding her for her actions. I don't know how she kept her job for all these years and got away with so much, I thought, as we barely made it out the automatic sliding doors when she quipped how she didn't give a shit.

The memory made me smile. I walked over to the side of my night stand and picked up the clock. It read 5:15 am. I wasted too much time. _Get it together Barr!_ Throwing off my sleep bottoms, keeping my wifebeater on, I slipped into my sweats in record time. Lacing up my sneakers, I managed to make it out the door in under a minute. Careful not to distrub my dad or god forbid, Lorriene. Pacing out to the end of the walkway, I took in the crisp, cold morning air. The cul-de-sac was dark, despite the dimly lit street lamps that struggled to stay on as the dawn approached. My eyes and thoughts drifted to across the street as a famaliar aqua colored house was the only one lit.

Double dork is always up this early. For what reason I will never know. He's a nice kid. Kind of skinny. Makes me want to buy him protein bars or something. To beef up...or feed to...He has the most infectious smile and perfect soft lips...what?! No! He has a nice smile. How many times has this kid bumped into me in the hallways. His skin is as soft as my dad's new chair. I wonder how it feels to hold...

My thoughts were interupted by an over joyous greeting,"YOUR BOOTY KING HAS ARRIVED!"

"SHUTTHEFUCKUPNAT!,"I angryily whispered through my teeth to my best friend. Always the one for dramatic flare he was decked out in neon yellow and green running gear, with a head band to match. His bright blue hair was pulled into a bantu knot on the top of his head. The guy was actually pretty tone considering his diet of what seemed to be nothing but junk food. He stood a few inches under me in height but was huge in personality. Jogging in place, he does a mock sad face, before sprinting off, shouting behind him to catch him if I could. Of course, I could. I'm the track team and football team's captian. I'd better be able to. Within seconds I easily sprinted past him and headed down toward the Peach Creek city limits.

A morning run is just what I need to clear my head. It's nice that Nat joins me every once in a while. Actually, it's surprising to see him half the time as mornings are not his thing. I'm usually alone with my Ipod and AC/DC. We slowed to a stop in front of my door. Placing my hands on my lower back I looked up to the sky and tried to catch my breath as Nat was bent over catching his. His head pops up,"It's 7:05...you think your parents are up? I'm straving!". Giving him a death stare,"My dad and Lorrienne are probably up, yes, and I'm not feeding you, you pig!"

"Aw, come on now, love. It's rude to turn down a guest's request."

"I can. It's my house. And you faternize with her."

"Oh, she's not so bad. You just got to beat her at her own game."

"I don't like games...,"I mumbled as I opened the front door and was greeted by the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, potatoes and my god, is that pancakes? Walking quickly pass the living room to the small, but quaint kitchen my father sits at the end of the table sipping his coffee and reading the Peach Post Dispatch. Putting down the cup full of motor oil colored coffee, he greeted us. "Oi! Boys! Back so late?". Giving him a smirk, I point my thumb back at Nat,"This puppy followed me home. I couldn't shake him. Sorry."

"That's no way to treat your friends, Kevin,"Lorrienne whipped around from the stove holding a fry pan, nearly hitting me with it in the process. Jumping back, I glared at her. "Kevin, fix your face,"my dad half heartly mumbled, not even looking up from the paper now. He already knew without looking. As usual she was dressed to impress. A flowly pink cotton dress with white heels and belt to match. This time her shoulder length hair was down with a head band and a small gold chain to finish off her outfit. She shash-shayed over to the table and flipped two sunny side eggs on to my dad's plate and proceeded back to the stove. "You don't even know him...besides we have to head to school early,"I half mumbled, annoyed completely by now.

Ignoring me, she grabs a plate that had bacon and sausages on it and presented like a diner waitress to Nat. "Surely, you have a minute to stay and eat something, Nathaniel. After all you're still a growing boy and I know _how much you love sausages_ ,"she grinned.

"How can I turn down an offer like that. _I'll have the biggest one_...over there,"he said pointing. She puts several on a plate adding, tongue in cheek,"I hope you can handle more than one. We have so many."

"Good lord..."

I rolled my eyes, turning, trying to get Nat to follow. Instead, his eyes widen, cooed at her,"That dress, Lorrienne, looks so famaliar!". She gives him a twirl, finishing off with her hands on her hips,"You like?".

"Oh yes! It looks exactly like the dress my mom gave to the Good Will a year back. I'm glad to see it's found a new home,"cuffing his hands, giving a cheesy grin. Wide eyed now, she managed to speak through her teeth without opening her mouth,"...hahah...eh...don't be such a BITCH, my darling. It's unbecoming of someone to be jealous of others. Besides, boys can not wear dresses.". Trying my best to pull away, I yelled from the living room,"He's not a bitch!".

Whipping around with a mock hurt look on his face, Nat clutches his hand to his chest. With a trembling bottom lip and puppy sad eyes, he quipped," But Kevie! I am a Beautiful Intellectual That Causes Hard-ons!". Lorrienne stood in shock nearly dropping a piece of bacon. Without looking up from his paper,"Have a good day, Nathaniel!". I took this as my que to grab him and make our exit. Taking two steps at a time, we were in front of my bedroom door in seconds. I took a quick shower before busting into my room naked, much to Nat's delight and quickly got dress. "Dude, you can use my shower."

"It's okay, I'll do it at home. You can drop me off,"He said sheepishly, waving his hand.

"Suit yourself, but you can't keep coming in late,"I said, whipping around the banister of the stairs, jumping the last five steps and dashing to the front door. Before he could close the door behind us, Lorrienne screamed a reminder of something that was of no importance. I opened the garage door and was greeted by the love of my life: a cherry red crusier with double matted black pipes. I grabbed my helmet and tossed Nat the spare. Backing the bike out of the drive way, my peripheral vision catches a blur of white strips bouncing frantically down the walk way across the street.

His face was already flushed from the strenuous activity of running. He's so cute when he blushes...

I was shaken out of my daydream as Nat had leaned forward and whispered near my ear "...tasty...". Elbowing him, he puts his arms up quickly to block my blow and proceeded to scoot to the end of the bike. Waving his hands as if flagging down a rescue plane,"WOO! HEY DOUBLE CUTIE! NEED A RIDE?".

"Dude!"

The smaller boy stopped and looks in our direction, tugging on his beanie. He gave a smile that could melt the sun. "Oh! Greeting gentlemen! I would have to decline such a generous offer as there seems to be no room...,"he fidgets with the strap of what looked to be an oversized purse. "Nonsense! I can easily get off. And besides I have to stop by my house anyway,"Nat said, happily bouncing on the back. I shot him a look to which he shrugged at.

"Thank you for the offer Nathaniel, but I prefer not to, uh, choose that mode of transportation. Either way I must hurry. I will see you gentlemen at school!". And without looking back his slender legs broke out into a hurried power walk, mumbling to himself, _rush rush rush!_ My mind drifted watching him scurry away. I daydreamed of running my finger along the the treading of the top of his red sock. Inserting a finger, rounding it to the back of his ...

I feel a hand creeping up my back in a caressing motion. Once again my elbow found his crossed arms instead of an intended target, like his chest. Chuckling he makes a sour face,"What are you thinking about over there, Kevie Barr?".

"Nothing,"I huffled, revving the engine, taking off, barely giving Nat the chance to hang on. _What am I thinking about_ , I wondered to myself as we wiped through turns heading to the upper scale part of Peach Creek City. _Why am I thinking about Double Dork all of a sudden? Why do I get this feeling like I haven't eaten in a couple of day and my stomach starts to hurt? Why does my heart beat fast? Why do I stop breathing when he looks at me? Why can't I speak when he's near? Why? What is this feeling..._


	2. Chapter 2

A black smart phone sat on a night stand with an actual label that said "night stand". An alarm queued Mozart's symphony #40 in G minor from a Pandora play list at random. The melody wafted from the blue tooth speakers, through the meticulously cleaned and labeled room, and down the corridors of the house to the kitchen. There, at the counter, stood a slender, raven haired male preparing his lunch.

Edd hummed along with the melody. Every once in a while he would put up both index fingers to conduct an invisible orchestra. The kitchen was small but quaint. The walls were outfitted with baby blue wallpaper and a snow white tile floor. It had every modern convenience from a microwave to a trash compactor. The grayish counter tops, although slightly worn, looked almost new. A few potholders, towels and knick knacks hung around the kitchen in various places. A round table with a lace cloth served as the centerpiece of it all.

The music ended as the fifteen minute timer stopped. Hearing silence, Edd instinctively looked up at the wall clock. It read 5:15 am. " _Oh, my! Time has gotten away from me! How could you be so careless, Eddward?"_ he thought, scolding himself. " _Rush!, Rush!, Rush_ ," he mumbled to himself. He quickly turned his attention back to the task before him. After he finished cutting the cucumbers, he put them in a salt and vinegar mixture to be used for a salad later. Snapping the lid on, he placed it in the fridge. He placed the rest of his prepared meal beside it as well.

Leaving the kitchen, he walked quickly through the dimly lit living room and up the stairs to his room. A neatly placed white label reading "Eddward's Room" met his eyes as he stood in front of the door. Breathing in, he slowly turned the door knob and whisked himself in while bowing his head slightly. Once inside, he headed over to a small oak bookcase by the window where he left his black and white stripped beanie. Over the years it has not only become his signature piece of head gear but his comforting blanket for times of uncertainty. Because of that, it had a small worn in patch from all his nervous tugging.

Having taken a shower previously, he had laid it there as a reminder not to forget his pre-advance Sociology book. Slipping the beanie on, Edd smiled to himself as he gazed out the window at the neighborhood. The street lights were barely on making the morning look more dusk than dawn. Eddward froze for a moment. For a second he thought those perfect green eyes met his. He closed his eyes and shook his head at the thought only to reopen them and see the green eyes disappear. Looking farther up the sidewalk, he saw the owner of the green eyes catch up and pass with ease another teen with teal hair and dressed in an array of curious colors.

Standing there by the window, he tugged hard at his beanie as he watched Kevin run further out of view. His tone body commanded each muscle group to separately flex, contract, and relax in a constant motion. His body look like a well oiled machine. The sight made Eddward blush uncontrollably. " _My_ ," thought the blushing teen as his thoughts began drifting into forbidden territory.

 _'Kevin, the well toned, red headed jock stood in front of Edd sporting a mischievous smirk. He had filled out considerably since grade and middle school. Years of participating in track and football gave him a toned physique and ample muscle. Edd remembered him fondly as a kid: skinny with somewhat hallowed cheek bones and an exaggerated jaw line which often prompted Eddy to nick name him "shovel chin". By now he had grown into his features, his bone structure was fine and his face was perfectly symmetrical. The cherry on top, almost like a crowning achievement, was his roman nose which complimented his strong jawline. It would make a top male model proud. Even in his fantasies, Edd, the modest teen that he was, had a hard time staying focused on the jock's iridescent green eyes. With his right hand, Kevin lifted his form fitting green shirt to just above his collar bone. With his left hand, he took his thumb and inserted into the band of his boxer briefs and pushed down to reveal his chiseled V cut and a small patch of red hair. It played peek a boo in a very enticing way. His index finger traced the outline of it for a few moments. Licking his lips, Kevin stepped forward displaying a well earned six pack...urging Eddward to touch...'_

Another random song from his play list blasted through the speakers startling him out of the day dream. Thankfully he'd set that second alarm! Shutting it off with a quick swipe of his finger, Edd scolded himself. _"Really, Eddward Vincent!,"_ he mumbled to himself tugging even harder on his beanie. Gathering all the materials that he needed for the day, he neatly place them in an awaiting brown colored satchel and darted out the door toward the kitchen. Once there, he looked up at the wall clock for reassurance. It gave none. He was still late by his own standards. It read 7:20 am.

Without thinking, in his moment of panic, Edd runs from the kitchen forgetting his lunch. Once outside he hurried down the sidewalk in an awkward, panic power walk. He was nearly past the first block when a familiar voice called out.

"Woo! Hey Double cutie! Need a ride?"

Turning, unsure how to greet the voice, he tugged on his beanie and presented his imperfect gaped tooth smile to start. "Dude!," Kevin shouted, pulling the helmet down further, hiding his now rose colored face.

"Oh! Greetings, gentlemen!," Edd cheerfully quipped. His eyes moved from Kevin to his bike. There was no way he was accepting a ride on that death trap. The cherry red monstrosity vibrated and purred under Kevin as Edd found himself staring.

"I would have to decline such a generous offer as there seems to be no room...,"he fidgets with the strap of his satchel.

"Nonsense!," The teal haired boy chimed in, bouncing enthusiastically on the back," I can easily get off. And besides I have to stop by my house anyway." Kevin instantly shots Nat a look that sent chills down Edd's spine. If looks could kill, he would be cremated. Nat shrugged at him.

"Thank you for the offer, Nathaniel, but I prefer not to, uh," Edd hesitated for a moment regarding the instrument of torture,"...choose that mode of transportation." The slightly thin boy bowed his right leg and adjusted his satchel's strap before hastily adding," Either way I must hurry. I will see you gentlemen at school!". Without looking back Edd broke out into another power walk, mumbling to himself as he scurried away.

He rounded the corner almost tripping over the low curb. Stumbling slightly, he turned back to see Kevin staring at him. His deep forest green eyes made him blush. He quickly regained his composure, placing a hand on his warmed cheek, he continued. All the while mumbling "Rush! Rush! Rush!". Seconds later the cherry red motorcycle zoomed past him, making him slow a bit. Hand still on his cheek, the boy shivered at his previous thoughts from that morning...

Always the punctual, model student, Edd was never late. Until that morning. It was 8:03 am and the last warning bell rung five minutes prior. His lungs could not breathe in more air as he barreled through the hallways, the satchel's strap hanging around his neck like a noose. _'My goodness! How_ _neglectful_ _you've been this day!_ ,' He thought to himself, closing his eyes in panic, right before crashing into something hard.

The boy's body was flung backwards. Expecting to hit the ground he was caught in mid air by his forearm. Edd instantly grabbed his beanie (more to keep it from coming off, then for reassurance). Opening his eyes, his gaze was met with a set of deep forest green ones. He froze, eyes widening, cheeks flushed. "...Kevin...," Edd managed to say breathlessly. His face, now, the color of burning hot coals. His breathing became shallow as he struggled to keep his body from turning into jello.

He, Kevin Barr, the example of high school perfection was holding his arm. For all Edd cared for, it might as well be his hand. Without him knowing, Kevin had looped his other arm around the boy's waist for support and had pulled him upright and in. His face was also fever flushed. Their faces, nearly inches apart, Kevin parted his lips to speak but only a ragged breath came out. His body was going into shock from the realization of what was happening. He finally had the opportunity to hold him. Moving his thumb gently over Edd's arm, he reveled in the moment. He treasured the touch. His soft, beautiful porcelain skin coupled with the most amazing blue eyes he's ever seen, made Edd appear almost angel like. His focus shifted to the raven haired boy's soft lips and some what opened mouth. The gap between his teeth deem to only make the smaller male attractive. A unique feature that had not gone unnoticed by Kevin himself. How he wanted to kiss those lips...

 ***CLICK!** *

The sound of the phone's camera shutter broke the two out of the trance. "...no...," Kevin breathed out, realizing what just happened. Nat happily bounced around the pair, his thumbs ablazed on the keyboard of his phone, talking as he typed it out," Peach creek's couple of the year!".

"No...!," Kevin said a bit more louder, now in fear. _'He can't know...they can't know...god, what if Lorienne knows? I don't even know fully myself!,_ ' Kevin thought, wide eyed, his grip suddenly tightening around Edd's arm.

"You're...hurting me, Kevin...please do release me...,"Edd struggled to say.

"Sent!" Nat finished off his victory hop, sliding on his knees to a stop, arms wide open in front of the two.

"Sent?," asked Edd meekly, forgetting his arm for a moment.

"To Peach Creek High's Facebook gossip page, of course! You two are so cu-," Nat was stating proudly, placing a free hand on his chest, closing his eyes, before he felt his phone being snatched from his hand. Nat open his eyes and looked to his right to see a cowarding Edd now on the floor in front of the lockers. Looking up he then sees a furious Kevin clutching his phone.

Nat slowly got up, his smile gone, his eyes focused on Kevin as he took a step back in shock. He's made him mad in the past before but not this mad. _Maybe this time he went too far_ , the teal hair boy thought to himself. _No, this will all go to plan. I will help Kevie get his angel._ Kevin's voice was so loud, it thundered and echoed down the hall. You almost couldn't concentrate on what he said, only the tone in which he spoke. It was as if he became another person. His deep green eyes shone with malice as he raised his arm above his head.

"NO!"

With all the strength he cold muster, sent the phone crashing to the ground. The sound of the destroyed phone was just as loud as his voice. Parts and shattered pieces of plastic flew everywhere. Some sliding under the lockers and classroom doors. The loud pop would certainly draw attention. Breathing heavily Kevin gritted his teeth and growled at his best friend,"Are you trying to ruin me?!". Nat shook his head, looking scared for a moment but quickly turned on his charming , boyish smile to play off the gesture. He knew Kevin better than Kevin knew himself. How could he stay mad at him? By this time Edd stood to his feet, clutching the satchel to his chest, eyes wide in fear.

Suddenly, doors to to several classrooms opened and people started to file out in groups. All the anger seem to drain from the 6'4 junior. He scanned the many faces that flooded the hallway. They whispered quietly as they began to surround the three. After a few moments (that seemed like an eternity) standing there, several cell phone blings and chirps sounded off. A few people pulled out their phones and looked them over. A cute blonde with waist length hair and an infectious smile maneuvered her way through the crowd of staff and students. "Kevie!,"she shouted, waving her hand, approaching the trio," What's going on?"

"Nazz...," Kevin moaned in defeat, covering his face with his right hand. Nazz's phone chirped. She quickly pulled it out, studying the screen. Her honey colored hazel eyes widen as her mouth dropped open. A girl from the back of the hall squealed an "OMG!" and with in second it seemed as if every phone in the school chimed or chirped. Including the assistant principal, the guidance counselor and the baseball couch, whom now were standing at the end of the hall. Instead of the standard chime, couch Riggs preferred a much unique ring tone. Miss Willows, the counselor, gave him a much disapproved looked as the assistant principal tried his best to keep the crowd in order. But nothing could quell the boisterous laughter from students and staff as "Ah! Me so horny! Me love you love time!" echoed through the hallway. Couch Riggs feverishly struggled to silence it, turning a newer shade of red by the second.

Nat took this opportunity to snag Edd away, leaving Kevin generally confused from all the commotion. He watched as his friend lead his angel away and disappeared into the crowd. Looking to Nazz, she shook her head at him and showed him her phone. Nat made good on his declaration. A nicely angled picture of him holding Edd close, both faces flushed graced the web page. _I'm going to kill him_ , Kevin thought as he looked up at the ceiling, holding back tears of anger and hurt. He wasn't sure if he was like that. He hadn't had the chance to figure things out in his head. He trusted Nat to keep his trap shut but how could he? It was already know through Peach Creek that Nat love to "walk the fence". Put that together with his happy personality and smile, it was hard not to like the guy. Even his homophobic teammates liked him. So what could he be so afraid of? One person came to mind and the tears began to sit heavy on his lower lids. They would ruin everything. "I can't give them bullets for their gun to shoot me," he mumbled to himself, voice cracking.

Nazz placed a hand on Kevin's arm. He looked down at her making the tears spill over. "Come on big guy. I'll walk you to History," She said, rubbing his arm, giving him a genuine smile. Wiping the tears from his cheeks he followed her. If only he could tell her. Maybe Nazz would help him figure this out. Either way, the thought of Edd was starting to drive him crazy. They managed to make it pass most of the crowd when they were stopped by Miss Willows. She gave them both a sugary, sweet smile, as she held a folder to her sweater vest. "Mr. Barr would you mind spending a little time with me? And of course, if it makes you comfortable, Miss Van Bartonschmeer, may accompany us,"She said with kind eyes. Kevin just nodded and proceeded to let Miss Willows and Nazz lead the way to her office.

They came to a door that looked like all the rest in the next hall, expect for the name plate that had "Counselor" etched in a cursive style font. Her office was right across the hall from the art department, which was convenient for her, as she would suggest any type of art as a form of therapy for some of her more "difficult" students. What looked like a standard painting caught Kevin's eye. It wasn't very big and the two different hues of blue intersected with each other. The loops that looked like a five year old drew was a poor excuse of what looked to be a butterfly. But Kevin wasn't interested in that. It was the blue that caught his eye. It was same intense, bold color of Edd's eyes. He could look into them for days.

"Nazz?," Kevin stopped, not taking his eyes off the painting,"What color do you think that is?" He motioned to the painting sitting by itself, almost as if discarded, on the counter.

"The more vibrant one is called Cyan," Miss Willows interjected, before Nazz could answer. Kevin nodded to himself.

Miss Willow opened her office door with her retractable key chain, that was neatly hidden under her vest. She motioned for the two to sit on the two comfortable, purple plush chairs. Making her way around to her desk, she sat and once comfortable herself, smoothed out her skirt. Placing her hands folded in front of her on top, she grace them with a smile. "Mr. Barr, what seems to be the problem?". Kevin lazily looked at the door. In his head he was begging to just leave but instead he answered "My cyan angel..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dedicated to my lovies Devynn, Jaden and Ethan 3

Kevin threw down Nat's phone in a fury. His shouting along with the loud pop of the now destroyed phone attracted unwanted attention. This was not a part of his plan. Nat truly didn't think Kevin would be this furious, but there was no turning back now. After all, most mastermind plans have a few snags or bumps in the road. It's the unexpected that makes it interesting. Nat began trying to use his boyish charm on his best friend to calm him as a huge crowd gathered around them. Suddenly a welcomed voice could be heard from the whispering crowd. Nazz appeared looking concerned but kept her infectious smile plastered on her face.

Coach Rigg's "unique" alert chimed and distracted the crowd and, for a moment, Kevin. Nat leaned over and quickly whispered into Nazz's ear,"All according to plan." Shooting him a disgruntled look, the usually perky blonde watched the teal haired teen grab a hold of Edd and scurry off. While being dragged through the crowd, Edd noticed Nat looking feverishly around the floor. Holding on to his beanie with his free hand, he inquired what he was searching for. Nat didn't answer him and temporarily let go of his hand. Smiling, he turned to him "Just a moment, Double Cutie...".

Nat turned his gaze back to the floor. Taking a few steps forward, he bent down on one knee in front of a pig tailed brunette. She looked down at Nat as he gave her a devilish grin. Placing his left hand under her sneaker, he glided the fingers of his right hand slowly but lightly up her ankle to the back of her thigh. "May I," he asked. The girl placed her hand over her mouth and started giggling hysterically managing only a nod for an answer. He quickly grabbed a large piece of plastic from under her shoe and rose to meet her face to face. "Thanks," he said in an almost whisper. The girl stopped and stared into his eyes. She leaned in feeling drawn to Nat but quickly found herself falling into another student as he side stepped her and once again grabbed a hold of Edd's hand.

The two headed toward the library. On the way, Nat stopped by Kevin's locker and proceeded to turn the combination to the lock. Within seconds he was in and steadily looking for something. Edd rubbed his arm nervously as he watched Nat search through the locker. Although the few interactions he had with Nat were few and far between, he considered him an agreeable fellow. He saved him from the crowd and, to his heartache, Kevin's wrath. Edd relaxed even more as he thought things through. _'I should probably be a bit peeved at_ _Nathaniel's_ _action but considering how playful he is...,_ "Edd thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Nat gave an over zealous victory shout. Noticing a few odd items such as a football and bike helmet, Edd curiously asked if this was a "shared" locker since these were not things Nat usually carried around. Nat mumbled an answer as he held a different cellphone in his hand. Slamming the locker shut, he took the black piece of plastic he retrieved from the floor and ripped it open revealing a SIM chip. Pocketing the chip, he grabbed Edd's hand once more and headed to the library, typing feverishly on the new phone as they went.

Once there, the two quietly entered. Edd smiled and nodded to the librarian as he past her. Nat, on the other hand, stopped and gazed into her eyes for several seconds as he licked his lips ever so slowly while keeping a straight face. The odd look reminded Edd of a cat thinking about its prey. The librarian, a woman in her mid fifties, adjusted her glasses slightly but never broke eye contact. She looked to be annoyed with the creature before her as she placed both of her hands on the counter before her. After a torturous stare down that seem to last forever, Nat broke into his signature happy grin.

"We'll be using the back study room, Hunny Bunny," he exclaimed.

The woman pursed her lips into a thin line and replied, "Get the hell out of here, you little shit."

"It's Nat, ma'am, and yes I am," he said with a wink, the happy grin still on his face.

"It's actually Nathaniel, but we will not keep you and we will be quiet. It's always a pleasure to see you, Marsha," Edd interjected now as he pulled Nat away.

"I have no idea how that woman keeps a job," Nat said jokingly as they entered one of the study rooms.

After twenty minutes, Edd begged Nat to let him go to his next class as this would technically count as skipping and to have such a blemish on his spotless record unnerved him. But the teal haired teen insisted that he needed his help studying, giving Edd excuse after excuse until the door opened and Nazz appeared. She gave a small, sweet smile to Edd, only to turn her gaze and shoot daggers at Nat.

Nat then asked Edd to search for some miscellaneous books on the subject of Vikings for their shared history class. Edd perked up and agreed to the task. As history was one of his favorite subjects, how could he turn down a fellow student's eagerness to learn? He hurried from the room happily glancing over several volumes on the way.

Once he was gone, Nazz leaned up against the door heavily and closed it with a loud bang. Her face twisted in disgust as she walked over to the table Nat sat at and slammed her hands down in front of him.

"What the fuck, dude," she asked furiously.

"Calm down-"

"Why are you texting me from Kevin's phone?"

"He broke mine. Besides I needed to get you here to discuss part two of the plan,"he stated seriously. Nazz let out a breath and calmed herself. She ran her hand through her thick, sun kissed blonde locks and sat down in the chair across from him. She laid her head down and covered it with her arms.

"Your plan is not working...,"she said, her words muffled.

"We've only hit a snag-"

"A SNAG?! YOU CALL THAT A SNAG?" Her head shot up, hair a mess and face contorted in disbelief.

Shrugging, Nat continued, "How was I to know he was going to go all Incredible Hulk on me? I meant to only take the picture and post it as a joke. No one takes me seriously anyway. But before I could do anything else he snatch the phone from me."

"Nat..."

"Not to worry," He said, closing his eyes, putting up both hands," the King of Booty has a phase two."

"You're scaring me, dude."

"Just do your part and help our Kevie,"Nat said putting on a pouting puppy dog face.

Nazz placed her left elbow on the table and propped her head up with her hand. "And exactly what is phase two and my part?" Straightening up, Nat kicked his legs up on the table. Folding his hands into his lap he replied,

"I'll find out if Double Cutie feels the same and you can pull more info out of our Kevie. You've known him longer than I have. You two have been friends forever. He would confided more in you than me."

"And with good reason. He doesn't tell you things because you blab."

"No!" Nat took his legs down and pointed a finger in her face," It's always written all over his face and he leaves himself open.". Nazz moved back in her chair a bit, startled by Nat's harsh tone.

Before she could speak, the door opened and Edd arrived with a stack of books. Closing her eyes, she turned to get up and leave. "Phase two, Nat," she quietly said, looking over her shoulder. Nat quickly popped the SIM card into Kevin's phone and waved the device at her.

"Phase two..."

And with that, Nazz closed the door behind her.

Placing the stack on the table, Edd look at the closed door with confusion. Deep in thought he didn't see Nat come up behind him. Draping his arm around Edd's neck, he cooed to him,"Hey Double Cutie! It's lunch time and I'm starved! Let's go!"

"Oh my gracious," Edd blurted his thought out loud, remembering his forgotten lunch. He place a hand over his mouth and bowed his head in embarrassment. _"Could this day get any worse,'"_ he thought.

"Forgot to brown bag it? No worries!"

Nat pushed him out the door and into the hallway. Marsha shot Nat a look before he was completely out.

"Nathaniel..."

"Chill, Aunt Mar. Your delicious gumball of love has got this."

Nat texted Nazz again as they entered the lunch room. Instantly he was greeted by nearly everyone, guys and girls both. He bowed dramatically as he went from table to table. There wasn't a clique that didn't like him. After a few minutes of socializing, the doors to the cafeteria opened and Kevin, along with Nazz, walked through.

Kevin had spent the better part of the morning explaining away the picture. It appeared that everyone had bought the excuse of it being one of Nat's outrageous jokes. Regardless if it was truly for jest, he was still going to kill him. He scanned the room for the teal hair terror and immediately spotted him. As he got closer, his anger turned into fear. Edd, hands folded in front of him, stared down a the ground waiting in line next to his friend.

The two groups came together in an awkward silence. Nat, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, made silly hand gestures to his friend behind Edd, who seem to be studying Kevin's shoes. Nazz broke the silence and inquired about the whereabouts of Edd's lunch as she didn't see his traditional brown bag he always carried it in. He was the only one at Peach Creek High who brought his lunch from home. Concerned, Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and looked down on the pale teen. "Forgot your lunch, dork," he asked. Edd, rubbing his arm, simply nodded. Giving a smirk, Kevin offered to pay for his lunch telling him it was the least he could do for all the embarrassment. Nazz and Nat made eye contact. The plan looked like it may work after all. Nat give a side hip thumbs up to Nazz.

The teens waded through the bleak choices for lunch. Every once in a while Edd made a frightened face when a choice was presented to him. Kevin opted for the "spaghetti surprise" while Nazz and Edd each took a chef salad. Nat he only wanted a soda. While sipping it, he held the phone close to his hip and took various pictures. This time with the shudder sound off. While walking backwards and not paying attention, Nat bumped into Jonny. Puberty hit the kid harder than a Mack truck. Jonny was just as tall as Kevin though not as muscular and he still kept his trade marked buzzed hair cut. He sheepishly looked down at Nat who had stayed where he was and had looked up at him sporting a side grin.

"There's no rush for this crap, bud," Jonny said.

"I must agree...," Edd added, picking the ham chunks out of his salad,"...there leaves a lot to be desired," Kevin smiled to himself as Nat let out a snort, "...because in the end, it all tastes like chicken, anyway." Edd moved down the line and walked out to the cafeteria once Kevin paid for his meal. The rest of the group did the same and they found an empty table.

Once settled the group made light conversion. Kevin, however, refused to look at Edd and vice versa. Slowly eating her salad, Nazz shot Nat a look of disappointment. Nat frowned and surveyed the lunch room until a poster caught his eye. " _Perfect_ ," he thought. Nazz followed his gaze to the poster. She smiled at Kevin and changed the conversation. "So Kevie, prom is in a few months..."

"I'll take you Nazz," he said without looking up. Kevin picked at his spaghetti. He didn't feel like eating. All he could think about was Edd sitting beside him in all his perfection. A loose hair fell from Edd's hat. Kevin badly wanted to tuck it back in for him but restrained himself. The silky dark strand taunted him. He picked up a fork load of spaghetti only to have almost every single piece but one slip through. Frustrated he slurped the one strand that remained making it whip in the air and smack his nose, leaving a small red stain. The group laughed. Nazz pointed out how it reminded her of the movie 'Lady and the Tramp'.

"That's Kevie's favorite movie," Nat nudged Edd, giving him a wink. Kevin grabbed Edd by the arm and pulled him closer to him. "You mean, it's your favorite. Dude, stop f-"

"Edd do you have a prom date?," Nazz interrupted cheerfully. Whipping his head around, Edd looked from Kevin to Nazz as his face turned several different shades of red. He shook his head and instead gazed at Kevin's hand, admiring his class ring. Clapping his hands together, Nat shot up from his seat and skipped across the lunch room.

As Nat made his way to the poster sign up, he was passed by Ed and Eddy. Ed, not looking too pleased that his best friend was cozying up to their childhood bully, approach the table with disgust. "Hey sock head, what gives," Eddy asked Edd as he stared down Kevin. Kevin, not realizing he still had a hold of Edd's arm, sucked his teeth as a dismissal. "Greetings Eddy! Ed! I was just spending some time with-" he left off by gestured to Kevin as he placed his hand over Kevin's. Realizing he'd been holding on to Edd for a while, Kevin let go, leaving an impression of his grip around the boy's arm. Covering his face with one of his hands, he groaned his embarrassment, . "Would you join us," Edd asked giving them a sincere smile and waving them over to some empty seats.

"Not if my life depended on it," Eddy grumbled under his breath.  
"Then die already," Kevin quipped, not looking up. Nazz giggled at the two before looking up, eyes widen in fear. "Oh, no...".

Across the lunch room, Nat stacked several chem lab books on a table right beside the poster on the wall. Stealing a soup ladle from the lunch lady, he smacked it hard against the wall, pointing at the poster. Placing his foot square on the books as if he was an Army General giving a speech, Nat then produced the assistant principal's bull horn from behind his back and breathed in as much air as his lungs could hold. " **Attention my fellow Booty Warriors! The prom will soon be upon us in a few months and we have yet to nominate the council! Of course there's me to consider as your reigning Booty King - BUT I CONTEST the nomination! I dutifully pass on my crown to someone just as worthy...so how about Kevin and Double Delicious over yonder? NEED TIME? NO PROBLEM! THEIR NAMES ARE ALREADY LISTED! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!...thank you that is all..."** The bull horn gave off a loud feed back screech before several teachers attempted to get him down. Swatting a few of their hands away playful, he reminded them to keep their hands to themselves as he was still underage and not for taste testing. Two of the female teachers blushed and stepped away as the crowd in the lunch room burst into laughter.

" _This has got to be one of the worst plans_ ," Nazz thought to herself as she watch Kevin rise from his seat, hands clenched in fists, teeth gritted, and red face. Kevin marched over to the table and grabbed a hold of Nat's legs. At the other end of the room the doors flew open and the assistant principal came rushing in with Miss Willow trailing behind. "Calm down, Reginald! It's just a cheap tool," she said.

"That's not the point, Willows! It's my _cheap_ tool!" he bellowed. Seeing this distraction as a chance to escape, Nat placed both his hands on top of Kevin's head, making him release his grip on his legs, and bunny hopped over him. Running over to the lunch table, Nat swooped Edd up in a cradling position. He turned to wink at Nazz and mouthed, "Phase three," before sprinting out the door.

The crowd of students stared at the poster and then back at Kevin in nervous silence. Kevin once again found himself in the position of doing damage control. He rubbed the back of his neck and played it off as another one of Nat's jokes, telling them that Nat probably wanted this one to be bigger than the last since he didn't get the reaction that he wanted. Eddy smirked and made his way to the poster. Picking up the black marker that dangled from a string, he marked his vote for Kevin and Edd. "To see you dancing in a circle with sock head would make my night! Are you kidding me?!" Eddy doubled over in laughter. The lunch room burst into excited chatter as they suddenly all marched in droves to the poster, making marks on it. Kevin's heart sunk. " _This can't be happening,"_ he thought. His head began to spin as his explanation backfired and had every student in the lunch room signing him and Edd up for prom council. Nazz once again came up to him. Grabbing his hand, she led him away.

"Come on, dude. Let's just skip the rest of the day. It has been quite eventful," she said trying to cheer him up. Kevin just nodded and followed her out to the parking lot.

No one noticed them leaving as the assistant principal was more concerned about his bull horned being tossed from one end of the room to the other by students. Miss Willows covered her mouth with her hand and tried her very best not to laugh. Nat carried Edd bridal style all the way to the library. "If it would please you, Nathaniel, let me down this instant!" Edd shouted in a whiny shriek. Doing as he was told, Nat set him down and grabbed a hold of his hand as he opened the door.

"Auntie, I need your car keys. It's too far to walk. I promise to return to get you." Nat held his hand out. Without looking up from her book, Martha handed him a spare set and waved him off. Pocketing them he turned and made his way down the hall to the exit door with Edd in tow. He scanned the parking lot until he spotted a blue Toyota Camry. "Come on," he said urging the slender boy toward the car as he pressed the keys to unlock the doors. With a bow, he motioned Edd to get in the open door. Hesitant to enter, Edd wondered for the second if he should make a run back . First he was late and now he's skipping classes. His perfect record would be in ruins by the end of the day. How could he have been so swept up in all this mayhem?

Nat placed a hand on Edd's shoulder and reassured him that he just needed some space and to relax. Edd bit his fingernail and thought for moment before nodding and getting into the car. Smiling at him, Nat closed the passenger side door before looking up and spotting Nazz and Kevin making their way out of the parking lot. "G _ood work, Nazz,"_ he thought to himself, " _but if they're headed to Nazz's or his place I can't take Edd to his...yet. Hmmm...change of plans!"_ Hopping in the car, Nat headed toward Peach Creek city limits. It was a surprisingly short fifteen minute drive from the high school to his driveway. He urged Edd out of the car and up the stairs to the door. Edd seemed even more nervous as he surveyed his surroundings.

Nat's home was on the outskirts of Peach Creek's posh city neighborhood. The outfitted aged, grey stones gave the home a medieval look complimented by it's blood red shutters and sweeping arch doorway. Nat touched the interactive pad that was mounted on the wall beside the door. Punching in a series of number he wiped the tips of his fingers over the pad and the door gave a 'click' sound. He motioned Edd to follow him to the spacious living room. "Have a seat Double Cutie. I'll get us some snacks and drinks."

"I would rather you take me home, Nathaniel. I have so much work to do and now I'm missing half a day of school! I-"

Nat placed a finger on Edd's lips to quiet him. "I said _relax_. You need a break from all that," Nat explained waving his hands about as he moved toward the kitchen. Edd released a heavy sigh as he sunk into the comfy couch. _"Maybe he's right. I have been stressing out lately and today certainly is the topping on the cake,"_ he mused to himself, thinking over the days events.

After several minutes, Nat returned with a smorgasbord of snacks and drinks. He placed the platter of food on one of the dark brown leather ottomans and snatched up two wine coolers. Popping the caps off both, he handed one to Edd and flopped down beside him. Edd took a sip of the cooler and made a face. "This...tastes a little off...," he said looking over the colorfully flavored drink.

"It's naturally fermented," Nat replied smiling while taking another sip. "Have some more. It tastes even better the more you drink." Nat pushed up on the bottom of the bottle making Edd take a huge gulp. Putting the bottle down, Edd felt like he had to sneeze. His face flushed and he waved his hand at Nat signaling he was done for the moment.

Hours passed as Nat proved easy to talk to. They talked about everything from their parents (Nat's are out of town almost as much as Edd's) to J pop groups from Asia. By the time that subject came about, Edd had consumed 6 fuzzy navel wine coolers and was feeling quite confident. He spoke freer and bolder than before. Nat started a debate on the crappy dance style of the J pop boy groups to which Edd passionately disagreed stating that any profession was hard work and took enormous amounts of practice to achieve perfection in the craft. "Fine," Nat said playfully throwing his hands in the air still slouched on the couch. "Prove me wrong. Show me how that dance style isn't crappy."

"Well," Edd said thinking out loud, finger on his chin,"I don't have any music to demonstrate."

Nat moved his hand over to a small remote and pushed a few buttons. A soft synthetic pop ballad with a heavy bass line filled the room. "Show me, smart ass." Nat smiled. Placing the empty bottle down the the glass coffee table, Edd got up and brushed himself off. "I will," he quipped, sticking his nose up in the air as he nearly stumbled over the ottoman going to the center of the room. Tugging on his beanie, he waited a moment to catch the rhythm of the beat. Once he thought he had it, Edd began to snap his fingers to the beat and sway his hips from side to side. Nat turned the volume up a little louder and crossed his legs. He dug in his pocket and retrieved the cell phone. Placing it on his lap he lined up the focus before hitting record. "Show me how J Poppers dance," he giggled.

Edd took a step back and ran his hands over his chest, across his stomach, and down his legs. He reversed it and caressed his hands up his legs, over his hips,and across his chest again before snapping his fingers on both hands and crossing his legs to turn with his back facing Nat now. He then swayed his butt from side to side. The smile on Nat's face couldn't get any bigger.

 _'Kevin will owe me his life after this...'_

The next morning Kevin got up at his usual time and did his usual morning routine only this time with a very sleepy, cranky Nat who preferred to walk than run. Afterward, Kevin stuffed his face with his father's breakfast who, as usual, was reading the newspaper as Lorienne barked at Kevin about something unimportant. When Kevin didn't respond to her threats, she gave up and went to the counter to pick up her phone. Nat was knocked out on their couch drooling. A quirky chime rung on Lorienne's phone. After a few moments of looking at it, he heard her chuckle. Rolling his eyes, he stuffed the last piece of waffle in mouth and eyed his father who had put down his paper and looked at his wife questioningly. Seeing her husbands look, she made her way over to him. Draping her arms around him, her forearms resting on his shoulders, she showed him something on her phone.

The music from the video was loud with a sick bass line that Kevin appreciated for a moment until he heard " _...show me how J Poppers dance..._ ". Wide eyed, he stopped what he was doing. " _That's Nat's voice,"_ he thought as he turned to stare at her phone. Loud thumping suddenly came from his front door. Without waiting for an answer, Nazz busted in the door breathing heavily with her hands on her knees. Once she caught her breath, she screamed at Nat, "NAT YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Kevin got up and snatched the phone from Lorienne and stared at the screen. Nazz violently shook Nat awake. He smacked her hands away and grumbled half asleep, "What?" He was then suddenly picked up off the couch by Kevin, one hand balled up in Nat's shirt as he held the phone in the other.

"Your little video...is now viral. Not only has Peach Creek seen it, but so has the whole world..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Just One Dollar

Kevin effortlessly pulled Nat up by the collar of his shirt and showed him the video displayed on the phone. Teeth gritted, he seethed with anger. He couldn't believe Nat would stoop so low as to get Edd drunk enough to make a fool out of himself. Never mind the fear of being found out, his new worry now was Edd being bullied. How many lies does he need to conjure up to cover Nat's ever persistent effort to ruin his life?

"You have an ass whooping coming," Kevin, growling through his teeth, pulled his fist back with the phone still in his hand. Nazz hung herself over Kevin preventing him from moving freely. She pleaded for him to stop while reminding him that Nat was his best friend and was trying to help. Nat raised his hands in defense and added, "It's not like they'll find out anyway."

From the kitchen, Lorienne's ears perked up. 'What did he mean by that? Are they talking about the scrawny kid in the video,' she thought to herself as she moved toward the living room. Percy called after her as she moved closer to the group who argued among themselves. She snatched the phone from Kevin's hand and stared at the paused screen. She saw the kid, his face flushed a light pink, reclining back with his legs crossed. Frozen in pause, he appeared to be walking his fingers down one thigh. Lorienne's brow knitted itself in confusion. 'What's all the fuss about this,' she wondered. A flustered Kevin pushed Nazz off him, breaking her thoughts. Still holding Nat with his left hand, Kevin threw the boy down on the couch hard enough to break the bottom.

"Fuck this, man!," he yelled as he made his way out of the house, grabbing his coat and keys along the way. He nearly ripped the door off the hinges, leaving it opened as he stormed out.

"Oh my word," Lorienne breathed aloud, placing a hand over her mouth.

Nazz quickly recovered and brought herself to her feet. Wincing from the pain, she stared down at half dazed Nat while rubbing the back of her butt. She screamed, "ALL A PART OF THE PLAN, HUH? HUH?!"

The usually level headed, bubbly blonde was now straddling Nat's motionless body. She yanked him up by the collar with both hands, every once in a while shaking him like a rag-doll. A goofy, open mouth grin spread across his face as she yell at him. After a minute, he realized that Lorienne stood behind Nazz listening without a word. The smile dissolved into a frown as he smacked Nazz's hand from his shirt. He propped himself up on his right elbow and lackadaisically ran his left hand through his tie dyed hair. Lowering his chin, "May I help you, Lorienne?" He spoke in a low tone that almost seemed a whisper.

The beautiful, curvy woman removed her hand from her mouth to reveal a jaded frown.

"Not at all, love," she said under her breath, making her way back to the kitchen. Nazz returned her gaze to Nat as he motioned her to get off him. The two walked out of the house in silence, not bothering to closed the damaged door behind them. The garage door was part way up and they heard the muffled sounds of Kevin's "Baby" as they approached. They took turns trying to speak to Kevin through the door but received no answer from him in return. Giving up, the two said they would meet him at school. Several revs of the motor was Kevin's only answer. A pouting Nazz shrugged at Nat.

Lost in thought, Nat considered that his latest stunt may have been a disaster. Walking side by side, Nazz bemoaned about how the "half baked plan" should be abandoned. Hell half the time she had no idea what was going on and really thought Nat was just winging it. It's not unlike him to produce something out of nothing.

"Let's just give it up. He's furious now and I'm not going to have him be mad at me for the rest of his life because of your half brained schemes. Not that I'm not worried, mind you...eh, but I'm not kissing his ass to have him forgive me!," she whined. Nat's eyes suddenly went big. He spun around to Naz, placed his hands on her cheeks and pushed them together, making her resemble a fish. "I could kiss you Nazz! You just gave me the most marvelously delicious idea." His voice went from a happy, high pitch to a low tone. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh gawd...now what...?"

Her chestnut colored hair fell from the high bun she'd had it in as she pulled out the pen that was holding it in place. 'What the hell is going on? Why are they arguing over that kid in the video. Sure it was funny and the boy is cute in a dorky kind of way but what gives? Kevin was furious about it but why? And what did Nat mean about they wouldn't find out? Find out what?' She leaned forward on the counter with her elbows and gazed out the window. 'None of this makes sense. Kevin seems to be over reacting. Hell he's acting as jealous as his father was when he found out that guys were flirting with me at the bar last summer.' She closed her eyes relishing the memory of her husband being over protective. The amount of love that he showered her with couldn't be measured and even as selfish as Lorienne was, she still acknowledge how lucky she was to have Percy as her husband. Then it dawned her. Her eyes wide, she started to piece together the events from the previous day until now. 'It can't be...I mean...could he...could he be?' Percy clear his throat and snapped his paper, scattering her thoughts.

Percy put down his paper and gulped down the rest of his motor oil colored coffee before getting up from the table. Putting on his work coat, he warned Lorienne, "I don't know what your thinking but let it go, Lorienne. It's not worth my time bailing you out from whatever hole you're digging."

"I don't know what you mean, hun," she purred, sporting a mischievous grin while resting her chin on the back of her hand. Turning to the window again, a plan started to develop in her head. Letting out a long sigh, Percy turned to peck her on the cheek. He whispered how lucky he was to have her, making her blush slightly.

He made his way to the garage where his son still sat straddling his prized possession, helmet on, visor closed, and head down. Percy approached him and patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"What ever it is, you know I'm here," The older Barr spoke softly. Kevin flipped up his visor revealing a tear stained face and red eyes.

"...you wouldn't understand..."

"I'm your father. It's my job to understand."

Kevin removed his father's hand from his shoulder and flipped the visor down.

"No. You wouldn't."

"Kevin...".

The teen clicked for the door to rise and popped his bike into reverse making it to the end of the drive way.

"Kevin..." his father called.

Giving it a few revs, Kevin shifted into first gear.

"Kev-"

"I'm fine..." Kevin interrupted, "...I'll be fine."

With that he drove off, heading toward Peach Creek High.

Nazz had suggested they take her car the rest of the way to school. Once there, Nat instructed her to follow him to the gym. He had a plan to put things back on track. Shaking her head dejectedly, she followed. 'It couldn't be much more worse than this, right?' she thought to herself as she heard him boisterously greeted someone. Lifting her eyes, her face began to twist in a sneer.

'Gawd I was wrong.'

"Eddy, m'boy! Do I have a scheme for you," Nat boosted as he wrapped one of his arms around the shorter male. A flustered Eddy managed to wrangle himself away from the bear like grip.

"What do you want, feather duster? I have my own plans-"

"But this is a real chunk of change we're talking about here," Nat stated, scooting Eddy against the wall and placing one hand above him, "I'll get the necessary supplies we need. All you have to do is supply the 'treat'."

Eddy looked at him in confusion. Nat turned and sprinted toward the door, grabbing Nazz's hand along the way.

"Just be at the lunch room twenty minutes before the first lunch group lets out," he called over his shoulder. Eddy turned to Ed and gave another equally confused shrugged.

"Maybe he found out that the Mustardarians from Planet XX368 were caught migrating to the Valley of Gravy on Planet Groud," Ed exclaimed waving his hands in the air. Giving him a wallop, Eddy said, "Can it." The two made their way out of the gym and to their first classes.

Nat rounded the corner and headed to Miss Willows' office with Nazz in toe. The drama teacher, Mr. Stein, quit a month ago and Miss Willows jumped at the chance to take on both positions as counselor and drama teacher. Being a former drama major from Harvard, it was a chance for her to teach young impressionable minds how to act out their inner selves. All it did for Nat was give him an excuse to flirt with all his classmates through Shakespeare. They stopped in front of her office. Nat rubbed his hands together with an evil grin.

Nazz pleaded with him, "This is not going to work, Nat. Let's quit while we're ahead."

"No freaking way! Kevie needs us now more than ever, Nazz, and we're so, so close! They just need a little push..."

"This may push him over the edge."

"...just a little push," he said to himself as he took a deep breath, knocking on the door before entering.

Eddy balanced the twirling pencil on the tip of his finger as he lazily watch Ed, Nazz, and a few other students he assumed were from the drama club, finish decorating a few lunch tables. He looked at his iWatch in boredom and mumbled under his breath to himself that the first wave would be here in five minutes. The teens hustled while Nat pulled himself away and texted someone in the corner. He pocketed his phone then trotted out into the hall and out of sight. Eddy frowned, wondering what he was up to. Nat headed toward history class. Once again he was skipping and for a good reason. He waited outside the door. Pulling out his phone again, he began to text Kevin and Edd. He was actually surprised that Edd hadn't seen the video himself but he had noticed the unusual attention he was getting. For right now Nat knew he was in the clear for that. Neither boy answered their phones making Nat slightly nervous. But a plan was a plan, he reassured himself, heading back to the lunch room. This was bound to work.

Kevin sat behind Edd during class and stared lovingly at the back of his beanie. 'I bet his hair is soft and silky,' he thought as he found himself slowly reaching out. His fingers grazed the back of the ever present hat and the few locks of raven hair that stuck out from under it. Self conscious, Edd turned around and instinctively tugged on his hat. "H-h-how can-n I help you, Kevin?" Taken aback, Kevin snapped out of his clouded thoughts. Instantly rubbing the back of his neck, he gave Edd a nervous side grin.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a pencil or something..."

"Really, Kevin Barr," Edd scolded him as he dug through his satchel. "We're in high school now. You should be more prepared." Handing him a pen, Edd stopped short when Kevin took it. The two held the pen between them for several seconds, staring at each other with confused looks. The bell suddenly rang to summon the first wave of students to lunch. Edd let out a soft, nervous sigh as a pink blush crept up his face. "I guess I won't be needing this after all," Kevin smiled, letting go of the pen.

"Of course," Edd sighed with relief, putting the pen back into his bag.

"Hey, listen, let me treat you to lunch,"Kevin offered while rubbing the back of his neck again. "It won't do much for an apology but it's a start. I'm really sorry about all this." Edd perked up in delight at the thought of spending more time with him and clasped his hands together in joy as he accepted the offer.

The two made it into the hallway where they were swamped by a sea of students. Edd turned to Kevin and asked, "May I ask, Kevin, what pray tell were you sorry for a moment ago?"

"About the video. I mean, it was truly unintentional. Just...," a confused Kevin trailed off as he searched for words.

"I have no earthly idea what you are talking about." A Wide eyed Kevin stared at Edd and realized he may not have seen the video. 'This is good! I can do more damage control this way. I'm safe,' thought Kevin happily. In a moment of pure relief Kevin picked up Edd and gave him a bear hug.

"Oh my god this is good!"

A flustered, blushing Edd loudly spouted, "Unhand me, Kevin! People are looking!" Lowering his voice he said, "I'm happy for you, too," then raised his voice again and snapped, "Now put me down this instant" as he pushed his hands into Kevin's face nearly throwing the two off balance. Placing him back on the floor, Kevin wrapped one arm around the slender teen and hurried to the lunch room. Opening the doors, they were surprised to see the line empty until a familiar, ominous feedback sound filled the room. "Oh, god, please, please no...," whimpered a frightened Kevin as his eyes turned toward the center of the room.

And there he was in all of his glory. Nat in a cupid's costume. He wasn't the only dressed up either. A few members of the drama club were dressed in Roman togas as was Nazz, Ed, and Eddy. Nazz's toga was a pale pink and she had a wreath of fake red roses around her head. Ed, Eddy, and the members of the drama club wore simple white ones. This time instead of a pile of books on a table, there was a kissing booth outfitted with ribbons, roses, and a jar. Nat looked naked except for his multi-colored boxers. A white sash was draped across his chest and came together on his left hip as a quiver of fake arrows and a bow rested beside him. He wore a crown of woven fake red roses much like Nazz's. A long stemmed rose rested in his mouth was the final touch . He raised the stolen bull horn to his mouth as the room became quiet, ready for another round of entertainment.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH for voting for our dear Kevie and Edd. But alas! They are not at the top of the que...we must correct this immediately! This is a miscarriage of justice! Therefor WE at team KevEdd would like for the student body to experience their candidates first hand," Nat finished off, wiggling his eyebrows. Smacking the bow up against the booth, he continued in a low sexy voice," A dollar a kiss! Come up, come up! Don't be shy! It can even be a girl or a guy!" With that he raised the bow and shot a rubber suction cupped arrow at Kevin and Edd. The crowd of kids screamed in excitement as the arrow hit it's intended target: Edd's forehead.

The stunned teen stood in bewilderment and started tugging on his beanie while Kevin removed the arrow. "Oh my! Oh my! How embarrassing!" Edd shrieked while trying to make his way out of the cafeteria only to be grabbed up in another bear hug by Ed. "TIME TO GO TO WORK, DOUBLE D!" The six foot six teen ran into the booth with Edd and placed him on a flowery decorated stool. Edd covered his eyes with his beanie and whimpered, "Not good! Not good!"

"Relax, sockhead. I got this all figured out. It's my best scheme yet," a jubilant Eddy, who'd been standing nearby, exclaimed tapping a large mason jar.

A high pitched whine of "Eeeedddddyyyy," cut through the air.

One by one a few female students made their way to the booth, placed a dollar in the jar, and pecked Edd on the lips or cheek. With each kiss the boy blushed redder. Not satisfied with the trickle of participants, Nat looked around to liven up the event. A slightly annoyed Kevin stood by the Librarian, Marsha, who had let her cigarette burn to the end as she watched uninterested. The commotion could be heard all the way from the Library and she fancied herself to take a look. Picking up the bull horn, Nat nagged the also annoyed girl with the purple hair that had been shooting daggers at every girl that came up to the booth.

"Oh Marrrriiiiiiiiiie, darling! Surely you want to show these "little girls" how to really kiss a man?" Nat coaxed her forward with a sweep of his hand.

"No. No. That is perfectly alright. I'm pretty sure-" Edd started to say.

"Can it, sockhead! You're ruining my scheme," yelled Eddy, waving Marie over. She sashayed her way over to the booth. Taking out a tube of cheap lip gloss, she rounded the edges of her lips with the tip, ever so slowly, encouraging the crowd. She then took a folded dollar bill and proceeded to drop it in the jar until a frowning Nat swiped it away. Putting up an index finger he wiggled it from side to side.

"Oh no my dear," he bellowed in the bull horn. "Show us how much you want that kiss! Five dollars? Do I see you taking out a five?" A baffled Marie dug through the pockets of her tight jeans, trying to find more currency but Nat's bid pressuring kept going up.

"Ten you say, my dear?"

She dug some more, coming up short. Nat continued with the help of an excited female from the back of the crowd. "I would pay premo if Kevin kissed the dork," she called. The room burst into thunderous laughter and agreement. Without missing a beat, Nat announced on the bull horn that if they filled the jar it would happen. Slinging the jar from his side, he hit Eddy square in the chest. "Don't just stand there, dog," he growled in a low tone. "Go fetch!".

Eddy happily made the rounds to nearly every student in the cafeteria making sure to avoid a steaming Kevin at all cost. Kevin tried to step forward but was held back by Marsha who had lit another cigarette.

"We've got to stop them!"

"Relax." She took a long drag off the cancer stick. "It's probably all a part of some hair brained plan he has to get you with dorky boy over there." Kevin whipped around in surprise.

"How did y-"

"It's written all over your face, kid."

Kevin leaned back against the wall, buying his time. 'Still...this is too much. He'll crush him,' he thought. 'There's no way I'm kissing the dork in public, Nat! What are you doing?' The jar was so overflowed with ones and fives that Eddy started using his togo as extra storage. He finally made his way back to the booth and dumped the contents out on the table in front of Nazz. Nat commanded her to count it as he rallied the crowd to get Kevin to move from the wall and come to the booth.

Kevin pushed his signature red baseball cap down over his eyes and stayed up against the wall with his arms folded. Nat frowned. Seeing this tactic was not about to make Kevin budge, he quickly turned on the bull horn, making it echo feed back which silenced the room.

"I guess if Kevie here CAN'T do it...I'm SURE Marie could teach him how," baited Nat. He shrugged at Kevin with a fake pouty face. Taking this as a challenge, Marie moved in on Edd, placing one leg on to the booth to lift her up and over. Before she knew it, she was on the floor. Kevin had panicked, stormed over to the booth, and yanked Marie back by her hair sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Kevin! That was unnec-"

Kevin cut her off by taking a hold of Edd's face with both hands and roughly pressed his mouth to his. His tongue darted out and tickled Edd's bottom lip begging for permission to enter. After several attempts, Edd's reservations started to pass and he parted his lips. Kevin's tongue whipped around and wrestled Edd's tongue for several seconds before pulling away leaving both sets of lips moist and glistening.

Kevin turned to the dead silent crowd. Throwing his hands up with his arms wide, he shouted, "Are you not entertained?"

"See?! What'd I tell ya?! My boy Kevie here is a man of his word!" Nat started jumping from table to table yelling through the horn causing the lunch room to go crazy. Edd, confused and frightened, touched his mouth as he savored the brief taste then looked around frantically. Ducking under the booth, he crawled his way around students to the door. Once at the there, he looked up to see Marsha staring down at him.

"Tsk! Poor kid. They're going about it all wrong," she mumbled while the long stem of ash from her cigarette threatened to fall with every move of her mouth.

A bewildered Edd sat up and tugged on his beanie. Before he could ask her what had she meant, the cafeteria doors burst open. Assistant Principal Barker appeared in the door way, red faced and frothing with anger. What few hairs on his head he had stood up in rage as he stood in the doorway to catch his heaving breath. Miss Willows wasn't far behind having run nearly half the school to catch up to him. Placing one hand on her back and one on the door frame, she stood also breathing heavily. She caught a glimpse of Marsha from her peripheral vision.

"You can't smoke in here. You know that," she said straightening up.

Rolling her eyes at the petite, over zealous teacher, Marsha replied, "It's a stressful situation." She waved her hand in a sweeping motion referring to the room.

"Indeed," Willows agreed after a moment, taking the half smoked cigarette and taking a drag.

"GOLDBERG! MY OFFICE! NOW," roared Mr Barker.

Edd sat at the foot of the towering adults quivering in fear. Getting his wits together, he made it to his feet and made a mad dash to the nearest bathroom.

Nat turned to see Edd gone. Placing a hand on Kevin's head he announced that Kevin would take Edd's place in the booth. Kevin smacked Nat's hand away and growled through his teeth,"You're a dead man!"

"I'll start planning my funeral. But not so fast there, Barr. I just made you trustworthy. Now be a man of your word and sit in that chair," Nat stated calmly with an evil grin. Kevin closed his eyes and bawled his fists. 'If I run out they would believe all of it...just play along, Kevin. It can't get much worse than this,' he thought as he tried calming himself down. He rounded the table and took his place at the booth. For a moment his head was down as he took a deep breath and then he lifted his head to the crowd. 'Play along.' He flipped off his hat and ran his hand through his thick fire red hair. Lifting his shirt a little to wipe the sweat from his brow, he revealed a bit of his six pack as he waved the girls to step up.

Edd ran blindly through the halls until he hit something hard that sent him crashing to the floor. He meekly opened his eyes and sat up. The two tall figures looked down at him with some interest. The taller, muscular one bent down a little to get a closer look at Edd.

"Yeah, that's him alright. Hey, Shakira, off to dance practice or something?," he asked Edd as he reached down to pull off his hat.

"Dude, Shakira is a horrible dancer. Lay off will ya, Brock," the other tall but slender male said, shooing him away.

"Whatever. It's a fag thing anyway," Brock stated straightening up and stepping over Edd to continue down the hall. The other male bent down, bouncing a little with his knees, and extended his hand to Edd. Seeing what little kindness was offered that day, Edd was more than happy to accept his help.

"Thank you," Edd softly whispered trying to avoid eye contact. But as he got to his feet, it seemed impossible. The male wore a light blue hoodie that hid his well built body. With ash grey hair that was cut in a "scene boy" style, which was long and wind blown looking, he smiled at Edd making his cheeks dimple and septum piercing pop. Two piercings at the bottom curves of his mouth made him look like a model. His smile revealed perfect white teeth that was near blinding. And his attention was all on Edd.

"My name is Jasper." The boy smiled again, pretending to brush dirt off Edd while every once in awhile slowing his stroke near the boy's hips and ample behind.

"M-m-m-my n-n-am-," Edd stampered. Jasper placed a single finger on his lips, making the boy close his eyes and blush.

"I know who you are, Edd."

"How," he asked, his eyes popping open in surprise. The boy cocked his head to the side and pulled out his phone.

"The video."

"Video? What is this video everyone is mentioning," a now flustered Edd squeaked.

"You're a great dancer you know. Would you dance for me sometime," Jasper asked, winking at the boy while showing him the clip on his phone.

"Oh...my lord..."

Nat had led Mr Barker on a wild goose chase around the school. He'd managed to circle back to the cafeteria by the end of the third wave of lunch hour. To his dismay, his crown of roses went missing in the rush. Sliding through the crowd, bull horn still in his possession, he made his way to the booth where a now multi colored, lipstick shaded Kevin sat annoyed. Kevin shot daggers at Nat as the last girl kissed him and he got up from the booth. Eddy excitedly rubbed his hands together at all the "donations" as Nazz helped count out the money at the table. Placing everything in a stack in descending order, Nazz waved it and announced they made six hundred dollars.

"I guess everyone wanted a kiss, eh, Kevie," she said smiling from ear to ear hoping to cheer him up. His emotionless eyes stared through her and her smile faded quickly.

Eddy grabbed the stack of cash from Nazz and hugged it like it was his first born child. He started naming the bills, promising to never leave them alone or use them.

"That's cute," Nat stated, snatching the wad of cash from Eddy. He clambered up the booth and turned the bull horn on again, getting the over crowded room's attention.

"Your King of Butts is proud to announce Kevie has made six hundred dollars from the Kissing booth-" Nat was suddenly jerked down to his knees by Kevin. Unfazed he raised the horn once more and continued,"-to which all proceeds will go to our local chapter of Proms-in-Need." Kevin let go, blushing furiously, bowing his head and pulling down his cap. "However," Nat suddenly announced. "I've decided to add a little extra since it's for charity and add an additional $400 to make a grand total of $1000! Dresses, shoes, tuxes, ties, flowers, guy or girl will benefit. Let's give a round of applause for Kevin!"

The room erupted in applause as several students made their way up to congratulate or pat him on the back.

"But...MY MONEY," Eddy yelled panicking. Tossing the horn into the crowd, Nat turned on his knees and looked down at Eddy. "Did you really think I was going to let you profit off my friend? Grow up, Dork!"

"No. YOU grow, Nat." Eddy flung his arm out managing to knock Nat off of the booth. He fell flat on his back with his legs in the air. Pushing past Nazz, Eddy stated he had had enough for the day, was skipping the rest of school, and going home. She tried to stop him but was cut short by Nat as he claimed he was going with him. He gave her an assured looked and she nodded back. Nat barely made it out of the cafeteria when Mr Barker finally doubled back around, missing Nat by seconds.

He stood in silence for what seemed like eternity holding Jasper's phone and shaking his head in disbelief. 'How? How could this have happened?! There's over five million views on this! Everyone has seen it. Oh, good gracious...how could I have trusted Nat so blindly,' Edd thought, pressing the phone to his chest in embarrassment. Jasper gently tucked a loose lock of Edd's hair back under his beanie, then traced his finger down along the side his face. Stopping at Edd's chin, he lifted his head to meet his gaze.

"It'll be alright," he purred. "Everyone is still taking this as one of Nat's jokes."

Taking the phone from Edd he added, "You really are a great dancer, you know. Maybe you can dance for me sometime?"

"Pardon?"

"I said maybe you can teach me how to dance like that."

Edd backed away waving his hands. "Oh absolutely not! I mean, thank you for your kind compliment but this...ugh!" He tugged hard at his beanie, shaking slightly. Jasper gave a sympathetic look as he took a hold of both the smaller male's hands.

"There, there, calm down now. Obviously you've had a rough day. Let me take you home? I'm finished with my classes for the day." Edd tried to interrupt but Jasper put his finger to his lips, "AND you can afford to miss half a day to rest up. Come on."

The garage door was barely up when Kevin zoomed in. Throwing his helmet down, he pushed up the kick stand, and reached back to snatch the spare helmet off of Nat's head.

"GET OUT! FUCKING JUST GET OUT!"

This time hurt look across Nat's face was real as he slowly got off the bike, head bowed, and walked out to the drive way. Kevin pushed a button on the side of the wall and the door began to come down. He didn't care that his so called best friend was hurt. 'What he did today was unreasonable. Worst of all, he put Edd and I on the spot! Geez, I love the guy and all but...' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the garage door stopping. He looked up to see Lorienne smirking at him with her finger on the button.

"What," he yelled.

Clicking her tongue, she waved her finger back and forth. "Tsk! Tsk! That is no way to speak to your elder."

"Yeah, you are pretty fucking old."

"And you're pretty fucking gay," she spouted grinning from ear to ear.

Kevin's eyes went wide in fear. 'She found out...how?' She began to circle him, arms folded under her chest, finger on her chin. 'What does she want,' he wondered. She was behind him when she let out a mocking laugh that ended with a sigh. 'Who cares if I am? No one would believe her.' She finally came around and stopped right in front of him still sporting her grin.

"What would Percy say?"

His heart dropped hearing his father's name. Ashamed, he looked to the floor to steady himself and his thoughts.

"Oh, he doesn't know?"

His gaze never left the ground.

"Well, dang it all. I guess this has to be our little secret."

Finding hope in her words, Kevin looked up, relief clouding his face.

"You would do that for me, Lorienne?"

Surprised by the question, she stared wide eyed for a moment before doubling over in a fit of laughter. Kevin's face grew hot with anger.

"For you?! Of course not," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "But what I WILL do, is keep it quiet ONCE you do a favor for me."

His gaze found the floor again. 'No...'

"You will respect me in this house, young man. And when I call, you come! When I say jump, you ask how high or so help me...I will blow this so out of portions you'll have to move out the country!"

He said nothing. His head was bowed, forehead furrowed.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"...yes..."

"YES WHAT?"

"Yes...ma'am"

"Good! Now then. Find something to do with yourself. Percy and I have a date night and I don't need your teenage testosterone interfering. Get lost!"

She waved him off as she walked back into the house, leaving a defeated Kevin on the verge of tears. He wanted to talk to somebody, anybody. Even at this point, as mad as he was at Nat, he would talk to him too. He whimpered a little but pulled himself together enough to walk to the garage door and duck underneath it. At the end of the driveway stood Nat. His arms were folded across his chest and his face was twisted in a frown. The guy rarely frowned so it looked odd to Kevin. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed and approached his hurt friend.

"Hey..."

"Holy shit, dude! Did I make you cry?!"

" ugh...NO FUCKWAD!"

Wiping away fake sweat from his brow, Nat took a running start and launched himself into Kevin's arms.

"I missed you!"

"It's been like ten minutes..."

"Ten minutes too long!" Nat fake pouted, looking up at him.

"Jesus..."

"Besides," he said, patting Kevin on the chest. "I need to apologize and you need to talk. You look like you need a drink."

"A drink? Where?"

"Leave that up to me."

Hoping out of his arms, Nat sprinted back to the garage while waving Kevin to follow.

They made a pit stop at Nat's house before taking his car out to an undisclosed location. Within twenty minutes they were on the outskirts of the Peach Creek City limits. Nat pulled the car into a reserved parking spot in a crowded lot. They were right in front of a neon lit building with a bright sign that read "Amber's". 'Why does that sound familiar,' Kevin wondered to himself. It wasn't until they got out the car and made it to the front of the building that it dawned on him. 'Nice, Nat. You bring me to a strip club.'

The line to the door was long, but Nat skipped to the front and gave the bouncer a fist pound as he was waved in. Kevin stopped and asked the bouncer, "How?"

"He's a Goldberg. You don't turn down a Goldberg," the muscle bound man said with a straight face.

"Really," Kevin coughed out in disbelief. The bouncer slapped his knee and bellowed out a loud, deep laugh.

"Nah, kid," he replied, wiping a tear away from his eye. "I'm just messing with you." Kevin gave the man an annoyed look.

"Nat's dad is best friends with the owner. Kid comes all the time."

"But this is Peach Creek..."

"No, you're in Peach Pit. No one cares out here."

Frowning, Kevin followed Nat to the front of the double layered stage. Nat flipped up two of his fingers, signaling the bartender who was obviously familiar with his usual. They were handed two beers. The boys clinked bottle necks and started downing the brew. With each new bottle came a new dancer that graced the stage with her "heavenly" glory. Although annoyed by the hoots, sharp whistles, and hollers from the other men, Kevin stayed focused on Nat and his words. He knew his friend was sorry as the kid spilled the beans about his so called plan. Laughing it off, Kevin admitted to him that it "almost" worked. All the aggravation seemed to melt away as he polished off his fifth beer. Nat, who was buzzed at the moment, perked up and shrieked, "She's my favorite!" as the DJ announced their next dancer to the stage.

"Dixie Reno!"

Scores of men moved from the bar and other out lying tables to get a closer seat and view of the stage. The crowd quieted as the lights dimmed and a hypnotic guitar solo blared over the speakers. After a few moment, Kevin recognized it as Rihanna's 'Kiss it Better' track. The dancer slowly made her way down the stage, dragging her heels in a sweeping motion. Twirling slowly around the first pole, she bent back and dropped to the floor. She whipped around and crawled along the side of the stage until she came to where Kevin and Nat sat. A strobe light flashed over her heavily made up face and Kevin froze. 'You've got to be kidding me,' he screamed internally. The woman bounced on her knees, closing and then opening her legs again before turning around and twerking a bit. 'What the fuck?! Could this day get any worse,' thought Kevin.

The woman, now on all fours, bounced up and down on the back of her heels, jiggling her bottom as she ran her hands through her hair, pulling it up to the top of her head. Without warning, Kevin got up and reached out, grabbing the heel of the woman and pulling her off stage to land on her back on the floor. The DJ stopped the music and the light came on as several bouncers made their way to the stage. The woman lifted herself half up off the floor with her arms behind her, legs splayed out in front of her. Blowing a shot of air up at her frazzled hair, she looked up and smiled at a seething Kevin.

"Oh hey, hunny bunny," she cheerfully said.

"Hi, mom..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Jasper is an OC.**

The tension was so thick it cut through the thumping bass that had resumed after the club owner told the DJ to get back to work. The owner, Amber, had assessed the situation after she spoke with Dixie and Nat and decided to usher the group in to one of her "V.I.P" rooms. Amber then left the group so she could attended to the riled up crowd while demanding the other "girls" get back to work. She could afford to buy her old friend time with her son. She told Nat to find himself another drink. He pretended to walk to the bar only to double back and join the group.

Dixie sat on the plush, ugly, patterned carpet with one knee propped up, her chin resting on it as she took a long drag off her cigarette. The flashing black lights showed every wet stain or unidentifiable substances on the leather booths and floor. The small private room was dumpy. Pictures of famous burlesque dancers such as Sally Rand and Mae West, neatly presented in gold gilded frames, were plastered across the walls. It appeared that Amber had fond memories of the hay days of the old and refined. The pictures, however lovely, were out of place in the sleaze palace. Dixie remained on the dirty floor seeming not to mind what filth that laid under her.

Her eyes started to cloud with tears. Raising her chin, she stared straight into the eyes of her son. Although they hadn't seen or spoken to each other for nearly ten years, she still knew everything that her little pumpkin did or achieved. It was torture trying to search for the right words to say. Silence stretched into minutes. She tried to not show the regret on her face but the heavy tears threatened to spill over. Reminding herself it was the best decision at the time, Dixie composed herself as best she could. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kevin's look of resentment kept the words inside.

Trying to lighten the mood, she joked about how she had been at 'Amber's' for nearly twenty years. Truth was, it was on and off for nearly twenty five. Nat, the ever good sport cracked a smile, but Kevin stared straight through the woman he once called Mom.

"Pumpkin," she started to say.

He interrupted, "You lost the right to call me that when you left."

"Mommy issues much," Nat joked, poking his elbow into Kevin's side. Kevin's expression told him to go get that drink Amber offered earlier. Feeling this was his queue to leave, Nat got up from the booth and made his way out of the room. He looked back for a second as he held the beaded curtain open, judging how long he should be gone. Releasing the curtain, he made his way along side the wall and sat by the door frame to listen in. If any thing went south, he wanted to be there for Kevin.

Dixie took another long drag off her cigarette, leaning her head back to consider the moment. Holding the toxic fumes for a few seconds, she thought about how she should handle this. She was a Reno though and, if anything, they were very forward and stubborn through and through. Kevin didn't fall far from her family tree unfortunately. The kid had always been bold and honest and that's how she was going to approach him, with the truth. Snapping her head forward she let forth a thick long stream of whitish, charcoal colored smoke in his direction. ' _It's now or never,_ ' she thought _._

The fumes licked at his nose. Putting up his right hand to fan the smoke away, he looked over to see tears falling from her eyes. There was a determined look on her face. It was the same one she gave his father years ago. ' _This could be bad_ ,' he thought to himself. 'S _he's crying now. Maybe I'm being too hard on her?_ 'He took a deep breath. She again spoke the one word that made his heart stop.

"Pumpkin."

His cold facade instantly melted at the memories brought forth from the nickname. Memories of hugs and forehead kisses enveloped his thoughts.

"...I was very young and very dumb and full of..."

" **OKAY!** ," interrupted Kevin, pulling down his hat, knowing the end of the sentence.

"Point is," Dixie said annoyed, wiping her tears. "I was too young for marriage. I was too young to be a mom. I had goals, dreams, and ambitions."

"Was I not one of your goals? Or dreams? Or ambitious?" Kevin's voice was soft and a little hurt.

Dixie got up from the floor and sat beside her son. She tossed the blonde wig to the floor, revealing a mess of thick red hair. She then wrapped her arms around him and curled her legs up on the booth, platform heels hanging off the edge.

"You are my everything, Pumpkin. What I did was foolish...no...selfish. I should have never left you or walked out on Percy." She smothered her face against his shoulder, getting make up on his letter jacket. Kevin moved away enough to take off his jacket. He dug through the pockets for a tissue only to come up with a red bandana stained with oil from working on "Baby". It was all he had to offer and he handed it to her.

"I'm sure Percy has told you everything, but I want to clarify in my own words. This was not your doing, Precious. The selfish part of me was taking over. The pressure of keeping my marriage together and being the best mommy to you seemed too much. I still wanted to travel the world and work with organizations that fix the environment. I wanted to continue my art career. Finish that one hour credit in community college to be a certified motorcycle mechanic. I wanted to do things I enjoyed," she took the cloth, holding on to it for a moment, "but life happens and you have to make it your favorite bowl of cherries, you know?"

She chuckled softly to herself before thanking him and wiping at her face. The oil smeared all over and she gave herself a black nose when she blew in to it. Kevin chuckled softly to himself. A memory of his mother making up both of their faces as clowns for one of his birthday parties flashed briefly before him. His expression soften as he took his thumb and wiped another wave of tears from her face. "I'm sorry," she mumbled weakly. He nodded.

"I understand. You just wanted to be free."

"Free. That's such a lovely word."

Nat got up off the floor when he noticed Amber making her way back to the room. He entered and sat quietly in the next booth. Amber entered moments later but chose to stand by the beaded curtain. The other two didn't seem to notice them and continued their conversation, this time looking at each other lovingly. "I was too stupid at the time to know that all those things meant nothing compared to being your mom and Percy's wife. I'm sorry, Pumpkin. Can you forgive me? Let's start over. Can we start over?" She had asked the question while slowly tousling his hair. "It's okay," he said softly. "And yeah, I would love that. I mean, you should be pretty impressed. I did pretty okay without you."

"Of course you would. You may act like a Reno but you're also a Barr. You can survive anything," she said smiling. Holding on to his left arm, she jostled him playfully a bit. Amber rolled her eyes at the sappiness of the scene and folded her arms across her ample chest.

Nat lazily lounged in the booth, smiling to himself. Folding his arms behind his head, he thought back to earlier that afternoon when Lorienne yelled at Kevin. His face twisted in disgust. He hated that the creator of the original "resting bitch face" seemed to get away with treating Kevin like trash. He couldn't make out what all was said in the garage but he did remembered her saying something about tonight being a date night for her and Percy. Nat suddenly shot up from his seat as a flurry of ideas popped into his head. Amber looked in his direction and uttered an "Oh lord." She knew that look all to well. The kid had another idea brewing.

Nat flopped down in between Kevin and Dixie, separating them, while simultaneously wrapping both his arms around their shoulders. He cooed about how precious the family moment was in spite of Kevin giving him an unfriendly look. Clasping his hands together he turned to Dixie and commented, "I'm so happy you guys have kissed and made up. You know what you should do next?"

"Um, no?" A bewildered Dixie shook her head, looking over to Kevin for some support only to receive a half-hearted shrug from him.

"Talk to the great Percible! And what better time than now? We're having dinner. Surely you would not turn down our invitation? You're going to be our guest of honor," Nat spouted cheerfully, waving his arms about before grabbing her hands up and shaking her. Dixie looked at a horrified Kevin, who was staring at the back of Nat. Nat shot Amber a look to help him out.

Sighing, knowing that she couldn't talk him out of whatever scheme he had planned, Amber offered Dixie a few weeks off even though she was her top biller.

"For a hard working gal like you, a vacation is needed. And the bonus is you get to spend it with your boy. Maybe you can even get Percy-"

"THANK YOU, Amber," Dixie interrupted, whipping around to shoot daggers at the older woman. Her hands were still being squeezed by Nat so she looked at Kevin for a moment, whose face had softened.

" **AND THEN** ," Nat shouted suddenly,"You get to meet Lorienne." Giving off a goofy open mouth grin, Nat nodded at her.

"Lorienne?"

"Yeah," Kevin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. "She's been my step mom for eight years."

"Lorienne. Not a common name around here." Amber seemed like she was trying to remember something. "What does she look like?"

"She's got blue eyes, brown hair, thin, average height, and has what she calls a beauty mark," Kevin rolled his eyes, "on her face by her mouth."

"Is her full name Lorienne Elina Haberdasher?"

"You know her?" Kevin asked surprised.

Dixie nearly rolled off the booth, doubling over in laughter. Through her fit of laughter she barked out how Lorienne use to be top biller at 'Amber's'.

" **SHE USE TO WORK HERE?** ," shouted Kevin.

" **HER LAST NAME WAS HABERDASHER?!** ," shouted Nat.

"Pft! That's not her only name. Her stage name was a hoot!," Dixie laughed again. Sitting up, she caught her breath and told Kevin she would be delighted to join him for dinner but first she needed to change and fix her make up.

Amber covered her face with her hand and shook her head.

The grey haired teen reached over and grabbed Edd's hand as the boy looked out the window watching the scenery pass. Edd blushed slightly as Jasper took his thumb and rubbed it across his hand. Edd wanted to tell him to let go but he was kind enough to drive him home and make sure he was okay. Turning to him, Edd's eyes met Jasper's. For a brief moment the scene boy gave him a genuine smile. Edd tugged on his beanie hard, trying not to show his blushing face. Putting his focus back on to the road, Jasper continued to rub his thumb over Edd's hand as he reassured the other with kind words. Edd started to relax more, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Jasper pulled his black, souped-up Mitsubishi Eclipse into Edd's driveway. Being only a few minutes from the school, it was an easy drive. Hopping out of the car, Jasper was at the passenger door in seconds. He opened the door and extended his hand out to Edd. Edd shooed his hand away, mumbling he could get himself out of the car fine. Jasper stood up and smiled at him as he made his way out of the car holding his satchel and tugging on his beanie. He watched Edd search through his bag for his house keys for a moment when a spot of color caught his eye. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Nat, Kevin (whom he recognized from the track team), and a red head woman step out of a black BMW from across the street. Kevin and the woman didn't notice them but Nat did after he close the car door. The six foot male stopped and stared at him, his eyes darting back and forth from him to Edd.

Edd finally found his keys and invited him in, quickly adding for him to remove his shoes upon entry. Once inside, Jasper turned to close the door and saw Nat still staring at him. He gave a little wave and a smirk before an annoyed Nat could react. Jasper chuckled to himself as he removed his Vans and launched himself across the room to make a crash landing on the sofa. He laid his head back, spread his arms over the back of the sofa, and brought his right ankle to rest on the opposite knee. Edd called from the kitchen and told his guest to make himself at home. ' _Already did_ ,' the bored teen thought to himself. He yelled back, "Okay." Looking around, he scanned the living room and found it plain and nearly lifeless except for a few house plants and a couple family went to the fireplace and took one of the few pictures off the mantel and stared at it. It was a family photo of Edd and his parents. The others were of Edd in various ages and stages. ' _He's even cute as a kid_ '

Edd emerged from the kitchen with a silver tray that held a pitcher of lemonade, two glasses, sliced apples, assorted cheese, whole wheat crackers, and an orange. Jasper came up behind him and gently took the tray from him. He made sure to "accidentally" brush up against the other male's ass, causing himto jump slightly. Ducking underneath the tray, Edd headed toward the sofa, trying not to make eye contact. His blush was deepening by the second. He sat down awkwardly, folding his hands into his lap. Jasper placed the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Edd. He scooted closer to him making sure their knees touched.

Seeing how nervous Edd was, he made small talk by asking about his hobbies and interests. The two found out they had a mutual interest in board games. Jasper bragged about being the Scrabble and Monopoly Master in his house. Edd then challenged him to a game. Placing the large knuckle of his index finger in his mouth and biting a little, Jasper watched the slender male get up and walk to a nearby closet. Delicious thoughts ran through his head. Edd opened the closet door and surveyed the options He finally found the two games he was looking for and attempted to reach them on the top shelf. After a few moments of frustration, Edd felt a hand brush up against his hip, then glide up his side, along his out stretch arm, and end by overlapping his hand. It lingered for a moment before continuing on and retrieving the two boxes. Jasper leaned in and whispered softly in his ear, "I like you."

Edd whipped around in a panic and waved his hands frantically. "Oh, you shouldn't have...I, um, you..." he stammered as his voice squeaked and quivered. Eyes closed, he immediately started tugging on his beanie. Jasper took two of his fingers and lifted the boy's head so their faces met. "Open your eyes," he said. Edd shook his head. Jasper leaned in closer and repeated his command. Opening his mouth to take a deep breath, Edd was startled suddenly when Jasper's mouth locked onto his and his tongue quickly darted inside.

The kiss was different then the one Kevin had given him earlier that day. This one tasted salty, not sweet like the previous. It was slow and smooth, not rough and quick. Jasper gently pinned both of Edd's arms against the shelves and boxes behind him. His tongue rolled across Edd's, demonstrating his dominance over the smaller male. He pressed harder, letting out a satisfied moan before backing away and letting go of a panting and bewildered Edd. Sliding to the floor,Edd touched his lips.

His thoughts swirled as he looked up at Jasper through tear clouded eyes. ' _What on earth is happening right now? This is the same feeling I got when Kevin kissed me but it feels different now._ ' The taller boy bent down and took a hold of Edd's chin, raising his face to meet his once again.

"Did you not like it," he purred to a shaken Edd. He licked his lips before continuing, "You know, you taste as sweet as you look." Leaning forward for another kiss, this time reaching both hands inside Edd's shirt, he was stop short by a hysterical Edd's sudden outburst.

" **I'M IN LOVE WITH KEVIN!** "

Jasper stood still for a moment, inches from the other boy's face. ' _Kevin? From the track team?_ '

"Barr?" He looked at Edd questioningly.

The meek teen shut his eyes tight and nodded . ' _Figures_ ,' the taller boy thought as he got up from the floor. " _They all go for the dumb jocks_.' He looked down on a now quaking Edd, who had now covered his entire head with his beanie. Sighing, he bent down again and started rubbing the boy's back apologizing for his over zealous attempt to get him to like him. Edd uncovered his eyes and stared at him.

"You...like me? But why?"

"Who couldn't like a sweet thing like you," Jasper quipped, chucking Edd's chin in encouragement. Edd gave him his brilliant gaped tooth smile.

' _Don't worry_ ,' Jasper thought, helping him up then grabbing the two game boxes, ' _I'm always up for a hunt. You'll be mine in due time._ '

"Nat!"

The teal hair boy was so deep in thought about what had happened outside that he didn't notice anyone calling to him. ' _What the hell? Was that Jasper?! Oh HELLS TO DOUBLE D NAW!_ ' Nat started to squeaked and mumble to himself.

"Nat!"

' _I'm going to have to act fast. Once Jasper has his eyes set on someone it's a wrap. I'm surprised he didn't notice the D'ster before.'_

Nat was knocked out of his thought by a hard slap to the back from Kevin followed by the bellowing laughter of Dixie.

"Dude, wake up! If I'm going to deal with step bitch, you're going to be here with me for the fall out."

Nat chuckled as the party of three made their way into the house.

" **HONEY I'M HOME** ," yelled an over joyous Nat as he ran in and slid up to a candle lit table in the middle of the living room. The outburst made Lorienne spit out the hundred dollar Helena Dakota Cabernet Sauvignon wine not only all over Percy and his food but also the candles. With the flames now extinguished from the wine, the room sat in darkness. Muffling a giggle, Kevin turned on the living room light. Lorienne wiped her mouth and tried her best to wipe off her pearl white, form fitting Marc Jacob's dress before hearing Percy utter in disbelief, "Dixie?!"

She whipped around to see Percy making his way over to his ex wife with open arms and a concerned face. Her mouth dropped. It's was actually her in the flesh.

"We bought a dinner guest," a grinning Nat announced, still in the same sliding position. Turning a new shade of red, Lorienne threw her stained dinner napkin hard in Nat's face and shouted " **WHAT TYPE OF FUCKERY IS THIS?!** "

Percy made a half hearted effort to calm Lorienne down, but made no effort to let go of Dixie's hands or move away from her. He instead looked back and forth between them while trying to sate Lorienne's anger. Marching over to the two, she yanked their hands apart and pointed her finger in Dixie's face as she opened her mouth to let the woman have it. Dixie smirked at the red faced, teary eyed woman and smacked her hand away before she had a chance to utter a word.

"Now, now. That's not how you treat an old co-worker." Dixie narrowed her eyes, licking her lips.

"Yeah, Trixie," Kevin added, leaning up against the front door. "Oh excuse me, I mean _Ms. Whip_."

Nat came up behind Lorienne and with wide eyed admiration whispered, "I heard you were a legend."

Lorienne looked from Dixie, to a smirking Kevin, to a confused Percy, and finally to a doe eyed Nat. Feeling surrounded, she screamed at Percy to get them out of her house. After running upstairs in a fit, she yelled down that they had ruined her date night with HER husband. The trio burst into laughter as the doorslammed shut. Nat doubled over, holding his stomach. Snapping out of his daze, Percy ordered Kevin to his room.

"What you did was unkind, Kevin," the broader, older Barr said as he turned to Dixie. "It's a trait I'd hoped you wouldn't inherit."

"We were just funnin', Pudding," Dixie purred as she attempted to caress his face. Percy took a hold of her wrist and move it away.

"You use to be more fun. What happened to you," she asked.

"You left," Percy stated without missing a beat.

"I thought I told you to get upstairs," he said to Kevin.

Frowning, Kevin waved for Nat to follow and the two made their way to his room. When Percy attempted to escort her out, Dixie reminded him that shehad caught a ride with Nat and had no way home. He thought over the situation. He knew he could not offer her a ride home so instead he asked her to wait until Nat came down from Kevin's room. He called for Nat several times but received no answer.

Seeing he was getting nowhere, he offered Dixie a drink. The two sat on couch reminiscing with stories and jokes as the hours passed. A favorite story of Percy's was that of a four year old Kevin going to the old family farm. One summer while out visiting his Grandmother, Kevin went out to the far end of the field and managed to pull out a large cabbage head. He brought it inside to Dixie and placed it on the table. When she asked him what it was, the boy rolled his eyes and let out a 'duh'. He proudly informed her that it was his new baby brother. Amused by his answer, she asked him where could he have gotten such an idea. He had proudly puffed out his chest and told her that 'Gran Gran' had told him that babies come from the cabbage patch so he had decided to pick out his very own brother! A laughing Dixie had peeled open the head to show the boy there was no baby inside. An undaunted Kevin then insisted that she must eat the cabbage so the baby could form. Grinning, Percy recalled how Dixie had then asked the little four year old Kevin how Daddy played a part in all of finished up the story by giving Kevin's reply, "Simple! Daddy rubs Mommy's tummy everyday for good vibrations!"

Percy laughed till tears threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes. Dixie let out a sigh and looked at him sadly. She told him how Kevin had found her andthat she wanted to reconnect with her son. She knew it was too late for Percy and her but she still had hope for her 'Pumpkin' and her. Percy rubbed under his bottom lip with his finger as he thought. After thinking it over, he turned to her and said that if she behaved she could use the guest room for a few days. He made sure to stress that this was for Kevin only and that he would not deny her the chance to see her son.

Dixie leaped onto Percy's lap, kissing him all over his face, and thanking him at the same time. They were interrupted by an amused Nat who offered her a ride home. She graciously thanked him but told him of her other plans.

"Old Barr, you sly dog you," grinned Nat.

"That's enough, Nathaniel,"Percy said, squinting in annoyance.

Lorienne started trashing their bedroom the moment the door slammed shut behind her. She screamed and cried as she tore pictures from the wall and threw pillows across the room. Her tantrum lasted for what seemed like hours. ' _He just stood there! Holding her hands! Like a...like a..._ _ **LIKE A CHILD**_ _! I'M your wife! Not her! How could you just let that little prick waltz in with that slut? And you're okay with it?!_ _ **What about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhh**_ _!_ ' Letting out inhuman moans and screams of frustration, she crumbled to the ground. Her perfectly made up face was smeared and her hair was askewed when she suddenly straightened and looked around. She listened for a few minutes, hearing nothing but silence. ' _He didn't even come up after me. Not even to see if I'm okay..._ ' She wiped her eyes and pushed herself up off the ground. ' _What the fuck Percy?!_ ' Yanking the door open again, she marched out into the hallway.

Nat came out of Kevin's room and pretended not to notice her. He went down the steps first but both stopped in their tracks at the sight of Dixie kissing Percy. A new rage began to boil in Lorienne. Nat perked up and turned his head to look behind him. Letting a small smile slip, he made his way down to the living room. Lorienne turned and went back to her room. Walking in a circle, she seethed with anger.

' _This is all that brat's fault! He bought her here to torture me! Wait, is this how we're going to play it? Okay then. Let's be a lady, Lorienne, and show them what a Haberdasher can do._ '

Nat bounced out the house humming to himself. He caught a glimpse of greyish-white hair emerging from Edd's. Looking at his Cartier watch, he realized Jasper had been over there just as long as he'd been over at Kevin's. Jasper mimicked Nat by checking his Slipknot double banded watch and gave a little wave. The usual happy expression Nat sported was replaced with a disgruntled look as he made his way across the street. Jasper, sensing a challenge, stuffed his hands in his pockets and met Nat in the middle of the road.

"What's up," he asked.

"Stay away from Edd."

"Oh? Is that a warning? From the King of _Butts_?"

"The only one you're going to get."

"Cute threat but I like challenges."

"You're messing with Kev, so you're messing with me."

Jasper stepped closer to Nat and looked down on him.

"Tell your ' _boy'_ to stay away from my _boyfriend_..."


	6. Chapter 6

Lorienne steadied herself as her mind ran wild with thoughts of her husband and Dixie. Clutching her hands together, she mumbled to herself, making her way toward her bedroom window. She had no idea how long she had been there. All she knew was that the bedroom was her sanctuary. Rubbing her hands together, she peered down to the street and spotted the teal haired menace that had bought "trouble" to her doorstep. He was speaking with a slightly taller male with lip piercings. Curious, she quietly made her way from her room to the back hallway that led around a corner to a door which led to the backyard. Once there, she crept along the side the house to listen in on their conversation.

The taller male threatened Nat. Warning him and Kevin to stay away from his boyfriend. ' _First_ _he's lusting after that scrawny kid on the video and now he's trying to steal boyfriends?_ ' Lorienne "tsked" to herself, ' _He's just like his mother. A man eater._ ' Nat smirked and told the other boy not to threaten him with a good time. The other male in turn flipped him off and walked back to his car. Nat doubled the gesture back at him and got into his. Both quickly sped away, almost hitting each other. Lorienne pressed her back up against the side of the house. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to go back inside. Walking back up the stairs, she passed Kevin's room only to double back when she saw the door cracked.

The door was rarely open and her curiosity peeked again. Taking her left foot, she pushed the half opened door inward. Taking a quick look around she entered afterdetermining there was no one inside. ' _Typical, filthy teenage boy's room_ ,' she thought to herself walking past his desk. Staring at the clutter as she past, she noticed a leather bounded book underneath a stack of old newspapers. She tripped over the ancient recliner that sat in the corner. It mocked at her with it's superiority. Cursing under her breath, she heard the bathroom door knob jiggle. Whirling around, she snatched the book off the desk and ran out the door. She managed to make it to her bedroom before hearing Kevin's voice call out a "Hello?"

After a few minutes of listening at her shut door, Lorienne tossed the book on her night stand and walked to her closet. She grabbed a long, silk negligee and changed into it. Sitting at her vanity, she pinned up her hair. She took a moment to admire the beauty that looked back at her in the mirror. Smiling, she winked at herself. Taking a cleansing wipe, she begun to remove the powder and creme on her face. By the time she used her fourth wipe, not a trace of the woman before stared back at her. She winked at herself again but it didn't have the same admiration as before. This woman was plain. This woman was ugly. This woman she hated.

The scratchy voice of her dead Mother rose to the surface of her mind and taunted her.

' _You are the ugliest child ever born. The only way any man will EVER have you is if you cover that mug with the best make up money can buy. Are..._ _ **ARE YOU CRYING AGAIN!?**_ _Pathetic little waste!'_

Lorienne could almost feel her mother's cruel vise like grip on her chin. She touched her chin gingerly.

 _'You are nothing! If you never learn anything else from me, you better learn this! Any emotion other than revenge is a waste of time. Only that will get you where you want to be.'_

Tears began to poll in her eyes. They stung of fire and grit. She begun to seethe as she breathed through her teeth.

 _'Listen to me. Hope? Dies. Love? Leaves. Happiness? Fleeting. Sadness? Gives you nothing! Be Strong! No emotion. And always wear make up to cover that...ugh...god awful face.'_

Lorienne stared at herself in the mirror. She had heard those words all her young life and took them to heart. Not even Percy had seen her without her make up. She sneered at the person in the mirror as she blinked unshed tears away. The make up made sure the ugly girl would never surface again. That person wasn't worth her time.

She pulled a facial mask from one of the drawers and massaged it into place. Satisfied with it's positioning, she got up and sat in her bed. Taking the book from the night stand, she flipped through several pages until a word caught her eye. Raising the book to her face she begun to read it's contents. An hour later Percy made his way to the bed. She didn't notice him as he took a shower and redressed in his night clothes. It wasn't uncommon to see Lorienne engrossed in a novel or self help book right before bed, but this book was different. It was leather bound and fairly worn. Percy stared at it for a moment, then asked how good it was. She gave a grunt in response but sat wide eyed and mystified. He nudged her and reminded her it was time to go to bed while mumbling that Dixie was going to stay awhile.

She shut the book and held it for a moment upon hearing " _her"_ name. She fixed the stern look on her face into a happy, doting one. Leaning over she kissed Percy passionately and bid him a good night, leaving him breathless. Placing the book in her night stand drawer, she turned off the lights. She didn't' say a word after that which set off red flags in his head. Normally she would be chatting his head off about one thing or another. An upcoming party, a country club meeting, PTA, something. But nothing this time. After a few moments of silence, Percy gathered the courage to ask her about the next day's events.

"Oh, my love...I have plans..."

Jasper turned his car into Edd's driveway. It was seven a.m. and he knew his new found interest liked to get an early start to the day. He thought he would surprise him by saving him a walk to school and breakfast. Turning off the engine, he looked over into the passenger seat at a small container. Patting the box, he thought back to last October when he first transferred from Big City. He noticed Edd right off the bat. To him, the slender male stood out like a black swan in a flock of white. Creatively beautiful and sweet as a Julep tart, he could not keep his eyes off him. He became even more delighted when he found out they shared quite a few classes together. It didn't surprise him that they were all AP courses. What did surprise him was seeing Kevin and Nat in two of them.

He let out a long sigh before grabbing the box and making his way to the door. He rung the door bell and stood patiently daydreaming. _'So Edd likes Kevin. Does Kevin even like Edd? He's probably just one of those curious, fence sitter_ _types,'_ he thought to himself turning to look across to street. He met two pairs of eyes in running cloths. Jasper gave a little wave to a panting Kevin and Nat. Edd opened the door, surprise on his face, and invited him in. Jasper smirked as he closed the door. Nat gave him a double bird behind Kevin. Before shutting the door, Jasper saw Kevin move his head slightly and say something to Nat.

"What brings you all the way out here at this time of morning, Jasper? I was on my way out the door," Edd said, pointing for him to remove his shoes.

"I thought since we are new found friends that I would take you to school and save you a walk," Jasper replied, taking off his shoes. He pointed to the box, "I even brought over my famous hash brown egg cups." Giving a dazzling smile, he ushered Edd into the kitchen. Edd admitted that he had forgotten to eat that morning and a small breakfast with his new friend couldn't hurt things. The two sat at the small squared table as Jasper began to open the box and remove plates and food. Edd promptly retrieved a pitcherof orange juice from the refrigerator and two glasses from the cupboard. Jasper insisted they did not need any utensils and demonstrated how to eat the cups with his hands. Edd followed his lead and bit into the crunchy confection. He let out a joyous moan.

"This tastes amazing, Jasper! How did you learn how to cook so well?"

"My mother always taught me that the way to someones heart is through their stomach," he said non nonchalantly, crossing his legs. "And I made sure I became a damn good cook."

"Well," Edd replied nervously, finishing off his second piece. "Good thing I'm just a friend." He forced a laugh while gathering up the plates and placing them back into the container.

"For now," answered a smirking Jasper, licking his lips.

A blushing Edd requested that Jasper wait for him out in the car as he needed to retrieve something from his room and would be out shortly. Agreeing, the taller male got up from the table and grabbed the neatly packed box and went to leave the room. He kissed Edd on the forehead before he left, making the teen tug at his beanie. Edd quickly departed upstairs and Jasper made his way outside to his car. As soon as he walked outside, he noticed Kevin and Nat pull out of the driveway on Kevin's cherry red motorcycle. The two turned to look at Jasper for a moment before speeding off. Nat took his hands off of Kevin's waist and gave Jasper double birds while juggling them up and down as they passed. Shaking his head, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Checking the message, he pocketed his phone and looked both ways before crossing the street to Kevin's house.

Instead of making his way to door, he went to the side of the house through a small gate. There he met a curvy brunette smoking a cigarette as she leaned up against the house. She took a long drag before flicking the ashes to the ground.

"What do you need, Lorienne?"

"I heard a particular someone is stealing your boyfriend."

"I got this. I don't need your help."

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your big sister?"

"I don't need..."  
"You don't have a choice! I help you, you help me. Got it?"

"Yeah...us Haberdashers need to stick together."

"Good. Now listen carefully..."

The AP calculus teacher, Ms. Horn, was trying to explain a new theorem on the dry erase board when Jasper waltzed in late with Edd. Unphased by the disappointed look she gave, Edd apologized for their tardiness and convinced her not to write them up for their indiscretion. Jasper walked to the back of the classroom, shooting daggers at Kevin and Nat as he passed, and took a seat right behind them. He kicked up his feet on the back of Kevin's chair. Nat in turn, starting bitching at him. The two quietly bickered for several minutes while Edd took his place at the front. He looked back and locked eyes with Kevin. The two stared at each other until Kevin was jerked forward by a kick to the back of his chair by Jasper.

"Stop staring at what's not your's, Barr."

"Hey!" Nat yelled a little too loudly.

" **MR. GOLDBERG** ," shouted Ms. Horn, tapping at the white board. "Perhaps you would like to explain to the class the new theorem we just went over? Hm?"

Annoyed, Nat made his way up to the front and took the marker from the teacher. He stared at the board for a few moments. He only vaguely remembered any of this. He was too busy telling Kevin that he had to do something about Jasper. Sure he was their track team mate, but the guy was an ass and he was after Edd.

"We're waiting," Ms. Horn uttered impatiently.

"Yeah, today, please," shouted Jasper from the back, giving Kevin's chair another kick. Seeing the second kick, Nat asked the teacher if Jasper could help him with theexplanation. Even though she knew better, Ms Horn still agreed and instructed Jasper to the front. The taller teen walked to the front, then turned to face the class while holding his hands in front of him, and gave Nat an annoyed looked.

"I need you to face the board, please," Nat said with a straight face.

Rolling his eyes, Jasper turned to face the board. Once he did, Nat took his right leg and wrapped it around the boy's left and locked in. By doing this, it kept the taller boy off balance, making him bend over. He then proceeded to pull his pants down, exposing his butt. To Ms. Horn's horror, he uncapped the marker and started to instructed a laughing classroom as Edd sat horrified .

"Today class, we are using the 'y=mx+b' formula to measure the slope of this ass," Nat shouted over the laughter, writing the equation on Jasper's backside.

" **GET OFF ME, GOLDBERG!** "

"That's mathematically incorrect," Kevin shouted from the back of the room, kicking up his legs and enjoying the show. "Unless the ass was linear, which is usually biologically impossible, but apparently his seems to be that way anyway!"

Putting the end of the marker to his captive's chin, Nat tighten his grip on a squirming Jasper before stating that Kevin was right.

"You'd probably wanna use something like 'y=ax^2+bx+c'," Nat said to the class, writing more on Jasper. Every once in a while the marker would dip into the crack, making him jerk and jump. "Because the ass is a second degree polynomial curve..."

Coming out of her stunned stupor, the horrified Ms. Horn slapped Nat on the back of his head and demanded Nat to let go of an embarrassed Jasper. She ordered him to the principal's office while trying to help the other boy gather his pants. Jasper kept smacking her hands away, huffing heavily in anger. Kevin could not stop laughing. He held his stomach and nearly fell out of his chair.

"And you can accompany him too, Mr. Barr!"

"With pleasure," Kevin quipped back.

While walking up the front of the class, Kevin's eyes met Edd's again. But instead of that iridescent glow, it was disappointment that clouded them. Edd quickly turned from him and focused on Jasper, who had tried to pass him when Kevin did. He grabbed onto one of his belt loops and manage to bring him down to his level. Kevin saw the two exchange words before he disappeared out the door.

Lorienne checked her make up for the umpteenth time, waiting for the junk yard pickup and Dixie. She retouched her lipstick before turning to greet the woman who was coming down the stairs dressed in the same clothes from the day before.

"I hope you showered," Lorienne mumbled through her teeth, checking for any imperfection in appearance.

"And if I didn't?" smiled an unbothered Dixie.

"Then you're still nasty like you always are," she said, placing the tube of lipstick in her Coach purse. Snapping it closed, she nodded to the old leather chair that use to sit in Kevin's room.

"I have to go and run some errands. Be a doll when they come to pick up that monstrosity, make sure you sign for it."

Shrugging, Dixie agreed and watched the over pompous peacock walk out the door, to the driveway, and get in her car before leaving.

Dixie thought the chair looked familiar but couldn't place how. Shrugging it off, she made her way to the couch and lounged on it. An hour later two men showed up at the door and had her sign for the removal of the chair. After it was gone, she grew bored and headed to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. She thought about making dinner that night as well. ' _I have to earn my keep somehow_ ,' she thought to herself.

Jasper excused himself from class and headed to the bathroom with a worried Edd trailing behind him. Edd followed closely until they went into an empty bathroom and Jasper shoved Edd into an empty stall. Crash landing on the toilet, Jasper sat on him, running his hands through the boy's raven locks under his beanie. The sensation of his touch made Edd melt. He didn't fight him off nor was he afraid this time. His lips met his and their tongues started to dance in each other's mouths. Jasper let out a long pleasurable moan that vibrated down Edd's throat. Edd squeaked softly in response to Jasper gently pulling on his hair. Drawing back from their kiss, Jasper bit Edd's lip lightly. Using a fist full of hair, he turned Edd's head to the side and started to devour the boy's neck like a vampire. After giving him several hickeys, he managed to get a hold of himself and pull away. The two boys were left panting, staring into each other's lust filled eyes.

"Too fast?" the taller boy asked.

"Please...Jasper," Edd panted, trying to get a hold of himself, "...Kevin..."

"I don't want to hear his name."

"But Kev-"

Jasper placed a finger to Edd's lips, hushing him in an instant. Before he could utter another word, the stall door opened and they were both greeted by Ed and Eddy.

"Off him, numb nuts!"

" **DOUBLE D ARE YOU OKAY?!** "

"I'm perfectly splendid, Ed. Thank you for your concern," a blushing Edd stated. Jasper took this as his cue to leave and got off of Edd. Shooting him a wink, he mouthed the word 'later'. Edd could not give him eye contact as he sat on the toilet gripping the sides of the seat.

Once he heard the door shut, Edd folded his arms across his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"What do you want, Eddy?"

"Aw, come now. Is that any way to treat your bestest buddy?"

"My 'bestest buddy' wouldn't have sold me out for a scheme. I will never forgive you for this one! A kissing booth, Eddy? Really? Do you know how many germs and viruses the human body holds? Let alone what people pick up along the way? Filth!" Edd heaved, nearly gagging at the thought. Eddy jumped and landed on Edd's lap, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He poked his finger into Edd's chest while looping is other arm around his neck.

"Listen, sockhead. For once, it wasn't my idea. It was that cornball Nat's. He said it was for something or another but the point is, it wasn't me! I was just going along with the gag, you know? Tell 'im, Lumpy."

"Nat said you were a 'treat'. But you're not candy, Double D, so how can you be a treat?" A quizzical Ed asked.

Edd sat there for a moment considering what the two had told him. His thoughts raced as a terrible foreboding did cartwheels in his mind. Eddy slapped Edd on the back, knocking him out of his thoughts. Giving him a doe eyed looked, he asked if there was anyway Edd would forgive him.

' _Well, they have been with me through everything. That scheme wasn't as bad as some. But still, Nat has a lot to answer for. I guess I've made them sweat long enough_ ,' thought a sheepishly smiling Edd.

"Fine, Eddy. But no more schemes."

Jumping off of him in shock, Eddy screamed, " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MORE SCHE**...I mean, sure thing buddy. But, um, I need to pick up something from the junk yard after class and I need your help."

"Sure, Eddy."

" **YAY! WE ARE THREE ONCE MORE!** " Ed grabbed the other two in a bear hug that nearly squeezed the life out of them.

"Ed, we can't breath... **ED**!"

Lorienne rushed home from her errands to watch the show unfold. Killing two birds with one stone was hard enough but now Jasper had made it easier than she thought. Screeching to a halt in the driveway, the car rocked from the forced stop. Getting out of the car, she carried as many bags as she possibly could into the house. Upon entering, a delicious aroma filled the air. Dropping the bags at the door, she walked into the kitchen to see an apron clad Dixie making an Italian dish. Judging from the ingredients strewn across the kitchen counter tops, it was being made from scratch.

Walking over to the boiling pot of red sauce, she stared at it for a moment. She knew Percy would be home any minute and Kevin was at school so this could only be Dixie's doing. Sucking her teeth, she walked over to the cabinet over the sink and pulled out a small bottle of Parsley. Cradling it in her hand, she remembered Percy mentioning how he'd always had an adverse allergic reaction to the seasoning. Popping the top with her thumb, she dumped half the bottle in before placing it back in the cabinet.

Kevin pulled into the garage at the same time as Percy's black Pick-up. The two male Barrs greeted each other with a fist bump before heading into the house through a side door. The sweet aroma made the two sniff the air and their mouths water. The were greeted in the living room by a beaming Dixie.

"I decided to make dinner for all FOUR of us." She smiled, motioning to the living room table already set.

"You're not suppose to feed gremlins after mid day," Kevin joked.

"It's magpies and after midnight. And be nice to your step mother. She does a lot for you," Percy softly told his son. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and reluctantly nodded. Dixie patted Kevin on the butt and told him to hurry and change for dinner.

Once upstairs, Kevin made his way to his room as Lorienne came out of her's. She walked right past him without uttering a word and walked down the stairs. She stopped halfway down, fixing a loose curl that folded out of place. Seconds later she heard a muffled yell that made her lips curl into a delighted smile. She quickly made her way down to the living room and wrapped her arms around Percy who had a concerned look on his face. Kevin came flying down the steps screaming holy hell at a frightened Lorienne.

"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE YOU BITCH?!"

"Watch your mouth, son," Percy sternly said, placing himself between the two. "Where's what?"

"MY...my chair. It's gone."

"Lorienne," Percy said, looking over his shoulder at his wife, "Where's the boy's chair?"

Feigning disbelief, she placed a hand over her chest and blinked frantically.

"I haven't touched his chair. Maybe you misplaced it."

"How can you misplace a chair, Sugar Tits," interjected Dixie. "It was probably that chair from earlier you made me get get rid of."

"How dare you! How...HOW DARE YOU!" sputtered an indignant Lorienne. "Then where did I take it to? How could I touch that dirty thing?"

"The junk yard, stupid!"

Coming from around Percy, she grabbed Kevin's cell phone out of his pocket and waved it at the three. She voice commanded it to dial the local junkyard and commanded the phone to be placed on speaker. After several rings, a gruff voice came to the phone.

"Peach Creek Junk Yard, Marty speaking. Yeah?"

"My dear Mr. Marty, my name is Lorienne Barr and I was wondering if you can help us put a mystery to rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you or your men pick up an old leather chair from 234 Peachy Lane today?"

"Hold on, let me check the log."

Lorienne held the phone lackadaisically, bored with the interaction.

"Yes we did," the man stated, returning to the phone.

"And who signed for the pick up sir?"

"Eh...let's see...a, um, Dixie Barr."

"What did she look like, sir, if you were the one who picked it up?"

"A cute red head-"

"THANK YOU!"

Lorrienne tossed the phone back to Kevin and maked her way to the kitchen.

"Whatever you cooked smells scrumptious, Dix!"

Kevin ruffled his hair, making his cap fall off. He begged his father to use his truck to go get the chair back while ignoring a pleading Dixie who insisted this was not her fault. Percy handed Kevin the keys and stared uneasily at Dixie.

"Please don't tell me I've made a mistake, Dixie," Percy said softly. Disappointed, he turned and headed to the kitchen leaving her sitting on the couch, her mouth open in shock.

Kevin hopped in the black Pick-up, whipped the truck in reverse, and immediately dialed Nat only to get his answering machine. He left a message to meet him at the junk yard.


	7. Chapter 7

Edd spent the rest of the day with his two best friends, Ed and Eddy. Eddy convinced his home room teacher that Edd was there to help them study. Not thinking twice about it and determining it to be not unusual to see the trio together, the teacher shrugged and went back to reading a random Japanese yaoi novel. Eddy sketched out some sort of plan on a small piece of paper, while Ed 'oohed and aahed' at his monster comic book and Edd stared at the clock. Three o'clock could not get here fast enough for the pensive teen. Edd placed his head down on the desk and every so often, lifted it to check the clock. By the fifth check he looked up and noticed a light blue hoodie standing outside the door.

Jasper gave him a smile, making him blush and tug on his beanie. He looked down only to look back up when he heard a soft tap at the window of the door. He held up a torn piece of notebook paper that read: " _meet you back at the house_?". He stared at the note for a moment before nodding ' _yes_ '. A smiling Jasper waved before disappearing from view.

' _Gracious! What am I thinking? Jasper is handsome but he's so aggressive. Maybe him coming over is a bad idea. What if Kevin sees him hanging around my house before I get the chance to talk to him? What am I thinking? He doesn't even know I like him...love him. He's not like 'that'. But he kissed me...but so did Jasper. This is too confusing. Pull yourself together Eddward Marion Vincent!_ '

Edd nearly jumped out of his seat from the thought.

"Hey?," a concerned Eddy asked, grabbing a hold of his friend's arm," you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I became alittle excited, is all," Edd replied looking down at himself.

"I would be too if I had track boy all over me. But I know you're more excited about my newest scheme!"

"eeeeeeee **dddDDDDDYYYYY**! No more schemes!"

"Come on, sock head. You promised!"

Letting out a long sigh the slender teen agreed and continued to count the minutes on the clock until it hit three pm.

The trio managed to make it out before everyone else and headed to Eddy's van. His older brother "gifted" it to him once he purchased a new Chevy pickup. Edd hesitated to enter the van, seeing filth and stains splattered all over the front seats. Edd asked to borrow Ed's coat and covered the front seat before getting in. Ed's coat being slightly better in hygiene, Edd pulled out a pair of gloves, a mask and some sanitizer from his bag. Sighing to himself, he snapped the end of the gloves, pulling them in place on his hands. He may not be able to see Jasper today again after all.

Mr Baker, the assistant principal, kept Nat longer than Kevin. He only gave him a warning and let him go. But he kept Nat for nearly two hours and he knew Kevin would not wait for him, even though he was his ride. When the insipid man finished scolding Nat for various indiscretions, Nat caught a ride home with Ms. Willows, whom stayed behind, acting as a defense attorney. 'Teenage angst' she called it. Nat chuckled at the thought as he waved goodbye to her when she pulled out of his driveway.

Entering the posh palace he called home, he immediately kissed his mother who was standing by the door and fist bumped his father, whom was in the mist of reading the local newspaper, before grabbing a random set of keys off the counter board by the door. He called out from behind him to them that he would be over Kevin's. Not waiting for a response he hoped in a black BMW and sped off.

After a few minutes he rounded the corner to the street that lead to the cul-da-sac. Forgetting that he put his phone on silent, it buzzed like crazy. Pulling it out of his pocket he checked it to see that he missed a few calls from Kevin. He even had a voice mail and a text in all caps. Looking up from his phone he nearly hit Jasper as he crossed the street. The athletic teen jumped backwards out the way just in time. Putting both feet on the brake petal, the car rocked from a screeching halt.

Nat got out of the car only to be pushed into it by a red faced Jasper.

"Watch where the fuck you're driving that thing!"

"Fuck you, man!,"Nat spat back, removing Jasper's hands from his shirt. Giving him a look, he stared back at the text message displayed on his phone. Jasper continued his verbal assault, every so often shoving Nat back into his car. Ignoring him and swatting off half the shoves, Nat mumbled to himself.

"The junk yard?"

"What?," a confused Jasper stopped and asked.

"I don't have time for this," Nat said, pushing him out the way.

Getting into his car, Nat did a spinning U turn in the middle of the street and jetted down to the end of the block. Jasper hoped in his car and followed.

Kevin entered the junkyard's office and spoke with the man on the phone earlier. He begged him to release his beloved chair offering up the only cash he had, forty dollars. The man rolled his cigar in his mouth considering the offer before grunting and pointing the dumpster out back. Throwing the money on the counter, Kevin took off up the hill where a 12 foot industrial dumper laid underneath. Once on top of the paved hill, he scanned the contents of the container before giving out an inhuman, frustrated growl. Throwing his hands in the air, he cursed the day Dixie ever took her first breath on this earth.

Edd poked at a loose spring, debating whether it had enough lax to fit in between the two gears Eddy had set up. Gathering enough materials to build the rocket car Eddy had incessantly beggared him about on the way over, he squeaked with one of the ends of the glove tore open. Flustered he called to Eddy, letting him know he was heading back to the van to retrieve another pair from his satchel. Eddy waved him on, concreting more on the illustrious paint job he shellacked on the metal frame. Walking back toward the front, Edd thought over the events over the past few days and wondered to make of it. Enamored by his thoughts he was startled by a loud scream. Looking around he spotted what looked to be a defeat Kevin. He was looking over into a large dumpster, searching for something.

He thought about approaching him but considering the inhuman scream he just heard, it didn't seem like a good idea. Edd straighten up and took a deep breath.

' _It's now or never, Eddward. This is the perfect opportunity to talk to him. No one is around so he won't be embarrassed. And no one's around...to see me get shot down. It will be between us. And I just can't stand it anymore. I have to tell him how I feel. If he doesn't feel the same...at least there's Jasper. He's been kind enough to help me through all this weirdness..._ '

Edd marched up the paved hill and stood behind Kevin. He looked lovingly at his back as his resolve dissolved in seconds. He reached up and touched the small of Kevin's back gently, trying not to startle him. Kevin stiffened at the touch and slowly turned around to face a blushing Edd. His eyes softened at the sight of his cyan angel. Edd mustered the courage to look up at Kevin, admiring the difference in their height at the same time and lusting over his forest green eyes. He was nearly at a loss for words until Kevin spoke his name. How he savored the sweet sound of his voice. He leaned in, hands folded in front of his chest, his mind begging for him to speak his name again.

' _Say it again, Kevin. Say my name like that again..._ '

Nat and Jasper pulled up to the junk yard's office at the same time. Rushing in, Nat inquired about Kevin's whereabouts. The man just pointed his thumb behind him to the open area. Thanking him, Nat rushed out again trying to head to the paved hill that lead to the dumpster. Jasper grabbed Nat by the arm and spun him around to face him.

"Hey, loser! I was talking to you!"

"Get your hands off me! What do you want? Let me go, jerk! I don't have time for this."

"What do I want?," a cocky Jasper asked," Edd, of course. Or have you been that dense not to notice?"

Taking his right hand and pushing his hair out of his face, Nat cocked his head to the side and frowned," Don't you get tired of it?"

"Of what?," Jasper asked, the smile disappearing from his lips.

"The chase...Edd's not prey, you know."

"Oh!,"the pierced teen breathed out,"You mean the hunt. I never get tired of it. But when you get it thrown in your face left and right...it gets boring."

"What are you talking about?"

"A true hunter never tires of the chase...,"Jasper said leaning in, hands in pockets," But I've been a caged lion for so long, like in a zoo. Just getting 'hand fed' loses it's interest. But when a foolish guy jumps in the enclosure of the lion's den, the natural instinct kicks in and the thrill of the hunt boils the blood."

"You're sick,"Nat jerks his arm away.

"No... _I'm just hungry_ ,"he growled.

Nat shook his head and turned away from him heading back up the hill. Within seconds he spotted Kevin and Edd. Jasper and Nat stopped in their tracks fifteen feet away from the pair. But all Jasper could see was the back of Kevin. He gritted his teeth as his anger started to surface.

' _If Barr wasn't such a pain and in the way, this would be so much easier. But all Edd thinks about is Kevin...,_ 'Jasper thought, running a hand over his face, trying to control his anger.

' _This is bad!_ ,' Nat thought trying to spin around to catching a seething Jasper, only to lose grip as he flew past without effort.

"Edd...everything that happened...,"Kevin started to say but Edd put up his hand stopping him. Edd walked around Kevin, facing the dumpster. Kevin walked up behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders, giving Edd a much need boost of confidence. Turning to him, he looked into the eyes of the man he loved for so long and now he had the chance to tell him, everything.

"Kevin Barr...I'm in lo-"

A startled Kevin pushed Edd into the dumpster before the rest of the sentence could come out. The smaller male hit the bottom of the container making the walls resonate a trembling boom. Luckily his fall was cushion by various debris. Stocked and astonished a dazed Edd looked up at the man he was confessing his feelings to and quaked with fear. ' _Why...?,_ ' the boy thought as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. The debris was enough to make Edd heave. He had no time to sulk, he had to get out of the cesspool. Getting to his feet slowly, he managed to make it to the side of the dumpster and reach up, waving at a shocked Kevin.

Kevin dropped to his knees in disbelief. ' _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!_ ' Whirling around he saw a freaked out Nat pointing to a smirking Jasper. A furious violence overtook Kevin. Jumping to his feet, Kevin tackled Jasper to the ground and started pummeling him with his fists. Jasper put his arms up in defense. Landing a punch to the other male's face, he screamed to Nat to get Edd out. Jasper moved his arms alittle and seemed shocked to hear Edd's name. Raising his knee, Jasper managed to hook it in between the two, pushing Kevin up enough for him to roll the taller jock to his back and start landing some well sought after punches of his own. With each punch, Kevin yelled at him for pushing him, making Edd fall into the dumpster.

Jasper stopped and stared at the blooded male that laid beneath him. Nat called to the two to help him pull Edd up, he was nearly out of the container. The two rushed over to the edge of the hill and looked over. When Jasper tried to reach for a struggling Edd, but Kevin takes his right foot and trips him, making him fall and roll half way down the hill. He then reaches over Nat and grabs Edd by the waist and lifts him effortlessly into his arms. For a moment, the frighten teen was relieved that he had been saved. But his savior was not whom he want him to be. Edd feebly pushes Kevin away making him put him down. Edd began to sob uncontrollably, pulling his beanie over his face, making Kevin's heart ache.

" _Edd..._ ,"Kevin said softly, reaching out to comfort him. Sensing Kevin reaching out to him, Edd pulled his hat up and spat in his face. The taller teen stepped back in shock, wiping the saliva from his chin with the back of his hand," _...Edd_ "

"Do not...,"Edd screamed, voice cracking and trembling,"...perceive that you have the **RIGHT TO TOUCH ME!** "

"Edd..."

" **YOU MONSTER!** "

Kevin tried to reach for him again only to have Edd recoil from the thought of his touch. His heart squeezed in his chest. His throat became increasingly dry, as he could not find the words to make the fragile teen before to stop quaking. Nat sat on the ground and watched in fear, seeing the two unravel before him.

"Edd...please...I'm so sorry. This is not..."

"You're sorry?," a wide eyed Edd stared, saying in a quiet voice, interrupting him," You're sorry. That's right...You're sorry..."

"Please..."

"You're sorry like everyone else. Are you sorry for pushing me in the halls? Are you sorry for being in cahoots with Nat and making that video? **THAT EVERYONE SAW?! WAS IT FUN?! HUH?!** Are you sorry for the kiss? Was it all in good jest to make fun of me like that? Or better yet...were you elated to see me dumped in a cradle of unspeakable filth ….here...before you?"

"This was not my intention! I would never hurt you! I swear it, Edd! I lov-"

" **I DO NOT WISH TO HEAR IT!** "

The bewildered boy fell to his knees and repeated himself," …. _i do not wish to hear it_..."

Kevin's eyes began to overflow with tears. He refused to wipe them away. It seemed as if every emotion was raging through his mind and body and he could not bare to bring his eyes to meet Edd's. ' _Please...let me explain...let me.._ ' His thoughts were interrupted by an unphased Jasper wiping off his clothes, coming up from behind him. Passing Kevin, the two eyes met with disdain before Jasper turned his attention to a now solemn Edd. He had his arms wrapped around him, trying to keep himself together when he looks up to see an out stretch hand.

"Come on, love. Let's get you home," Jasper cooed with genuine eyes. Once again Edd resigned himself to trusting Jasper's help. Helping him to his feet the taller boy took his other arm and swept him in to a bridal style cradle. Turning, he shots Nat a frown and walks up to Kevin. The two stood in front of each other, staring each other down. Covering Edd's exposed ear with his hand he spoke plainly to the other boy.

"I over heard Nazz tell Nat that he's your angel. But you don't even deserve to be in his heaven. I'm going to tell you like I told that twat over there... _stay away from my boyfriend_."

Jasper bumped Kevin's shoulder as he walked past him and proceeded down the hill. Nat immediately gets up and tries to retaliate with a flurry of insults. Kevin pushes his friend back with one hand.

"Let it rest..."

"But Kev! He can't get away with this? You said he was your angel! You said you loved him! Why aren't you fighting?!"

"This is all your fault..."

"No...Kev... I was only trying to help..."

"Don't ever come near me again. I'm done with you."

"Kev..."

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he made his way down to office. He looked around for a moment, almost forgetting why he came. Shrugging to himself,' _Another man's junk..._.' Kevin got into his father old pickup and sat for several minutes, gripping the steering wheel. All the emotions before settled into one as he suddenly exploded in a fit of rage, pummeling the steering wheel. Every ounce of energy he had left was expended. Laying his forehead on the wheel, he sobbed softly.

The ride back to the cul-de-sac was short, but it gave Edd enough time to relax in the comfort of the backseat of Jasper's car. He laid him in the back and covered him in his light blue hoodie. He cuddle in it's comfort as he breathed in the other boy's scent. The over whelming, calming scent of vanilla lulled him to sleep. In his sleep the raven haired boy mumbled 'messy messy messy'. Minutes later, Jasper pulled his car into Edd's driveway and placed it into park. He stared at the sleeping teen for several minutes, wishing not to disturb him. His eyes soften as he took his finger and traced a path from the boy's lips, down his neck, to his chest, stopping at the the edge of Edd's pants.

' _Soon...,_ 'the grey haired teen thought,' _...I'll make you forget all about him_.'

Sighing to himself, he quietly exited his car, careful not to wake Edd. He quickly made his way across the street and into the backyard of Kevin's house. Pulling out his cell, he text Lorienne. Moments later a very happy brunette approached him with a small box tucked under her arm and a full bloomed rose in the other. She playfully smacked him by the nose with the flower and handed him the box.

"Good luck. Go according to plan and do EVERYTHING I would do," she purred at him, giving him a wink before making her way back into the house. The boy smiled and chuckled to himself. Pushing himself from off the side of the house he made his way back across the street.

Dixie waited until Lorienne and the pierce boy parted ways. Now was not a good time to ask what she was up to. It would only start another fight and right now she was in the fire. She walked to the front of the house and stood by the window, watching the teen boy when Kevin pulled up in Percy's pickup with no chair. He enter the side entrance, removing his hat, grumbling to himself. Dixie rushed over and held his tear stained face.

"My baby..."

"I have homework to do..."

Moving her to the side, he went up the stairs to his room two at a time. Her face cast a shadow of worry. Rubbing the back of her neck, she turned and sat on the couch. ' _What are you up to, Lorienne? What are doing to my pumpkin?'_

Nat wasn't far behind Kevin but choose not to follow him to his house. Instead he parked at Nazz's and text her from the driveway. Every once in a while, he looked up to see his friend sobbing his father's truck, gripping the steering wheel.

Nat: _I fucked up_

Nazz: _How is that not unusual, dude? LOL_

Nat: _This is real. This is big!_

Nazz: _What's going on?_

Nat: _Come outside_

Nazz: _Nat what have you done?!_

Nazz shot out her front door and hops into Nat's car. He began to explain all the events that transpired in the last three hours. A sobbing Nat grabs a hold of Nazz and shook her. He exasperatingly confided that he may have lost his best friend.

"The plans were to help, not hinder."

"Dude, you had to have known that not all your plans work or even plans in general go smoothly."

"But they were! They were almost perfect!"

"Okay, mastermind. Your plans have pushed Edd further away from Kevin. It's okay to help, but try in a straight forward fashion."

"What's the fun in that?"

"I give up..."

"Nazz, you have got to help me get Jasper away from Edd. He's the problem not me!"

"Should we worry about Lorienne?"

"Pft! No one gives two squirts of piss about that cunt. Why would you even say that?"

"Uh! Duh, dude! Lorienne is Jasper's sister!"

"...what?"

"Yeah, hun. My mom and Lorienne are like frienemies. They practically almost know everything about each other."

The blonde laughed to herself remembering the gossiping sessions they use to hold at her house. Her smile faded as a shark toothed grin spread across Nat's face. Opening his car door he insisted on saying 'Hi' to her mother.

Percy stared at his ex wife for several minutes before heading to the dining room. Shaking his head, he sat at the head of the table and grabbed one of the napkins that laid on the plate before him. He wiped his face with it and threw it down on the table in disgust.

"Really, Dixie. That chair..."

"I swear to you!"

Lorienne exited the bathroom on the main floor, wiping her hands with a terry cloth towel, she tosses it to Dixie and asked if dinner was ready. Making her way over to the table she sat beside a dishearten Percy, smoothing over her dress, before looking up and over at the red headed woman, motioning to the table.

Sucking her teeth, Dixie went into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a huge pot of orecchiette with mini chicken meatballs. It was a sight for sore eyes for the distraught man. A home cooked meal he had miss for ages. ' _Maybe her giving away the chair was a folly. Surely Dixie didn't know..._ ,' he thought as he watch Lorienne place a healthy heap of pasta and meat onto his plate. She took extra care to add more sauce as well. She then served herself, placing the serving spoon back into the pot, she turned the handle toward Dixie who sat on the opposite side and gave her a wink.

Lorienne took the napkin off of her plate and snapped it open with the flick of her wrist before placing it on her lap. She watched Percy from the corner of her eye take a bite. The savory taste made the man's eyes roll to the back of his head. He took several more bites before she take her first. Percy noticed Dixie didn't serve herself or partake in her own creation. Instead she placed her elbows on the table and folded her hands in front of her mouth and leaned in.

"How does taste, sugar tits?"

Without missing a beat, Lorienne cocked her head to the side and rolled her tongue along the inner wall of her mouth, poking out her cheek. She declared it tasted "funny". She smacked her lips several times before turning to Percy and asking what he thought, putting on an innocent face. The man sat back in his chair, head bent down, staring at his half eaten meal. His face slowly began to turn a deep shade of red before jumping out of his chair, fanning himself frantically.

"Percy! What's wrong? What's Wrong? What did you put in meal, Dixie!,"shouted Lorienne. She put a finger in her mouth and rolled it under her gums, pulling out a speck of green parsley. She stared at it for a moment before turning to a beet red Percy showing it to him. "It's parsley!"

"I'm all-,"Percy stopped to catch his breath,"-ergic to parsley. You knew that, Dix...have you forgotten?"

The man's eyes pleaded with a dumbfounded Dixie. She took extra care preparing the meal. Of course, she knew of his allergy. Her gaze switched from a gasping Percy to a smirking Lorienne, whose back was to him. Dixie lunged at her. Landing on top of her, Dixie started pulling very small pieces Lorienne's hair out. The brunette managed to land a few punches of her own before rolling the other woman onto her back.

"WHILE YOU'RE TRYING TO SATISFY YOUR BLOOD LUST, I'M TRYING TO GET MY HUSBAND TO THE HOSPITAL! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS!," yelled a shark toothed grinning Lorienne.

An enraged Dixie let out an inhuman roar before reaching up and grabbing a large section of hair and ripping it completely out. A stun Lorienne reeled back and did a silent open mouth scream. She timidly touched the top of her head and realized there was no hair there.

Edd was grateful to Jasper for taking him home. Naturally he invited him in and thanked him for his help. He inquired about the small box he held under his arm before declaring he was about to take a shower. Washing the filth of the junkyard was more pressing than the need to know what was in the box. Jasper insisted he take his shower first and he would revel it as a surprise. Edd loved surprises. The 'good' kind like birthday presents or a pop quiz, not the 'Eddy' or 'Nat' ones. He told the other boy to make himself at home as he trotted up the stairs to his own personal bath. He threw the soiled cloths, including Jasper's hoodie in the hamper, promising himself that he would clean them as soon as he finished showering.

The hot water felt marvelous against his skin. He reached for several soaps and shampoos and started scrubbing away. Bending over he made sure to get between his toes when the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up. For a split second, he thought he felt a draft or was it a touch. Standing up, he rubbed his ample behind, blushing slightly. He went back to cleaning himself and enjoying the water. Another minute or two would not hurt. Jasper peeked again and stared at the slender teen covered in running water. He took his finger and glided up the boy's inner thigh before disappearing again into his room. Edd jumped, nearly slipping when he turned to see no one there.

Jasper slipped out the bathroom and grabbed a small whiskey glass filled with ice off the floor, that he had placed there previously and put it on the night stand by the bed. He sat on the bed awaiting Edd's arrival. Mean while, he surveyed his room and marveling at the numerous academic achievements and awards.

' _Kid's pretty smart. But what of his endurance?,'_ Jasper smirked to himself.

Edd made his way out of the bathroom holding the hamper fulled with clothes, wrapped in a fluffy robe and bunny slippers, only to be met by Jasper sitting on his bed. Not exactly sure what to say or do, his eyes went from the man sitting on his bed to the contents on it. There were several towel on top of the comforter. What looked like a long black stick, a large roll of duck tape, a purple colored feather and long chained handcuffed hooked around the top post of his bed frame. Taking a step back he dropped the hamper and gulped.

"Jasper...,"He whispered,"...what is the meaning of this?"

The taller male didn't say a word. Instead he got off the bed and proceeded to removing his shirt, revealing a very well toned upper body and pierced nipples. He approached Edd, taking one of his hands and guiding his across his well formed abs. The smaller boy blushed but didn't stop him from controlling his movements. He then backed Edd into the wall. Bending down slightly he came close to his neck and let his breath heat his neck. Edd turned his head away, avoiding eye contact and softly whimpered. Jasper bit at his neck and then quickly licking the spot. He did this several time in several different places around his neck and collar bone. He then proceeded to suck on each spot he marked, leaving deep red blotches. With each mark he sucked upon, Edd moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He put his hands up against Jasper chest but could not find the strength to push him away. Instead he reveled in the assault on his neck and chest.

Jasper began to descend downward, nipping, sucking and biting on Edd's nipples, leaving a saliva string along his chest. Tired of the robe being in the way, he ripped it open, exposing a naked Edd, whom squeaked out of shock. He then picks him up and throws him over his shoulder and walks toward the bed.

"Jasper," Edd gasped, trying to catching his breath,"...please."

"Please what, love?," asked Jasper, dropping the smaller male onto the bed," More?"

Straddling the withering teen, he kissed each hand before placing them into the cuffs. He continued to kiss, bite and lick, down to his stomach. Edd whined a bit, tugging weakly at his restraints as a grinning Jasper reached over and plucked a piece of ice out of the glass on the night stand.

"I wanna hear you beg."

Taking the ice, he place it at the tip of the other male's right nipple. He then began to slowly, methodically circle it with the cube. Edd's back arched as he moaned out loud and unabashedly. He took to the other with the same cube. The melting ice, left small streams of water rolling down his sides and pooling at his navel. Jasper threw the ice away and slurped up the pooled water at his navel before taking his time dipping his tongue in. Nipping at his navel one last time, he started to travel further down with his kisses. Edd's erection was fully engorged and throbbing. Jasper kissed the head before licking it, leaving a string of precum contacting to his mouth.

"You taste as sweet as you look,"Jasper proudly boasted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He then begun to play with the head, pulling the skin over the top and releasing it in quick strokes. The quick strokes became longer ones as his hand gripped Edd's length. Stroking fast, then slow he leaned forward, laying on top of the other male, leaving enough space in between to continue stroking it. Nibbling on the whimpering boy's ear, he whispered seductively," _You have to tell me how it feels? How do I know that I'm pleasing you if you don't tell me?_ "

The boy riled in the bed. Turning and twisting under the pressure and pleasure. Jasper got up and moved further down the bed to Edd's now open legs. Taking his other hand and coating it with Edd's own precum, he started to push one finger inside. Moving it in and out, the boy twist and turned in the bed more, moaning his contentment. He inserted another, moving in and out, hooking and curving his fingers with pulling out. And then a third. Edd pulled feebly on the handcuffs and let out a sweet moan. This is all Jasper wanted to hear. He pull out his fingers and let go of his length. Getting off the bed, he stared down a sweating, panting Edd.

"He will never make you feel the way I made you feel know. Now beg me...,"Jasper said mockingly, looking down on Edd, eyes half lidded.

"Beg me."

The raven hair male fought the tears that threaten to show at the corners of his eyes. Jasper repeated his command over and over. ' _Must I comply? Why must I beg? I don't want this to stop. I don't want to stop..._ '. Jasper repeated the command one more time till Edd's head snapped to face Jasper, the boy shook with excitement.

"Finish it..."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper looked down at a quivering, pleading Edd and grinned. Licking his lips, he placed his right knee on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry, love. I didn't hear that."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please...I need...it"

The pierced teen ran his right hand through his hair and started stroking his cock with the other.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered seductively. A timid Edd nodded, panting softly.

"Well then," Jasper said, smirking to himself. He lunged forward and just when it looked like he would give Edd a rough kiss, he pulled back slightly, only the barest touch of lips. Whimpering, Edd leaned forward to complete the contact but Jasper kept just out of reach. A quick flick had Jasper's tongue gliding over the other's lips in a tease. Maddened with desire, Edd did his own lung forward but Jasper was ready for it and swung him around and back on the bed.

A wanting moan escaped Edd as Jasper lifted one of his legs to get between them. Head arched back, Edd closed his eyes in pleasure as Jasper's fingers slid up his inner thighs. Taking Edd's shaft in his hand, he caressed the firm yet soft pulsating skin. Edd's eyes widened as Jasper cupped his balls in his hand and gently started to massage them. It sent a wave of pleasure so strong, Edd almost shivered with it. Jasper then leaned forward and flicked his tongue across the tip of Edd's cock. Licking his lips, Edd started panting in aching need. Carefully going from one side to the other, Jasper came up and let the tip of his tongue circle the head. Edd clawed at the sheets beneath him.

"More," he moaned, "More..."

"As you wish, love," Jasper said, now taking him wholly into his mouth. His lips touch the base of Edd's shaft and his tongue was now rubbing and tasting every inch he could get.

Contorting the muscles in his mouth, Jasper began to vigorously suck. The smaller male twisted and turned in the bed, pulling on the sheets and wrapping them around him, covering him.

"Oh, no you don't," Jasper crooned after giving a long, hard pull with his mouth. "I want to hear you," he commanded, grabbing at the sheets and blanket.

He settled back down between Edd's legs and took him in his mouth once more. This time he picked up the pace. He sucked hard on Edd's ample penis while his tongue massaged it. Using his free hands, Jasper began playing and rolling Edd's balls to increase his pleasure. Edd could barely breathe from the feel of it. Popping the boy's length in and out of his mouth, Jasper demanded he say his name. Edd cried out from under the covers as pre-cum started moistening his tip. Knowing Edd was close to cumming, Jasper slowed down a bit and repeated his demand.

"Say my name!"

Edd whimpered and moaned until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

" **SAY IT!** " Jasper commanded, giving it his all now just to make Edd scream.

A sweet taste erupted in his mouth as Edd arched his hips, threw back the covers, and cried out:

" **KEVIN!** "

Kevin rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself. Rounding the corner to the dining room, he stop short and stared in disbelief. He didn't know whether to help his flustered father, comfort a now bald Lorienne, or shake his mother back into reality. The woman was jumping around like a crazed person, whooping and raising her fists that was full of brown hair in triumph. Putting two and two together, he realized the hair belonged to Lorienne. Any other time he would be laughing his butt off, but he wasn't in the mood and he didn't have time. Kevin turned around and headed back upstairs. He entered his father's room and grabbed an orange prescription bottle from the night stand, a bottle of water from the mini fridge that sat in the corner by the "new" chair, and ripped a random, colorful scarf off the vanity and headed back down stairs.

Opening the bottle before his feet hit the last step, he tosses the orange bottle to Percy ad threw the scarf at a still mortified Lorienne. He then grabbed Dixie by the arms and pulled them down to her sides and shook her violently.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!** "

" **SHE TIRED TO POISON YOUR FATHER!** ," Lorienne interjected, unfolding the scarf, she gave it a puzzled look," What am I suppose to do with this?!"

"Be Mata Hari for all I care. Just wrap your head," Kevin shouted as he pushed Dixie out the back door. Percy took two pills from the orange bottle and quickly devoured the bottle of water Kevin had dropped at his feet. Concerned that the parsley may have been too much, Lorienne quickly wrapped her head and ran to him.

After a few minutes, the quick release pills took effect, bringing Percy back to a normal color. She began to tear up a bit, seeing her husband in discomfort. She then walked him to the couch and sat him down. She jogged to the kitchen and retrieved a wash cloth and soaked it with cold water. While ringing out the cloth, she looked up and out of the kitchen window and watched a distressed Kevin shout at a bewildered, defeated Dixie. Smiling to herself, she left the kitchen to attend to her husband.

Percy cradle his head between his legs and breathed deeply to compensate for the lost air. He felt a coolness on the back of his neck, to which he looked up in relief. The usually smiling brunette sported a knitted brow and runny make up. She looked a mess. He cupped her face with his left and and despite the recovering pain he was in, he took the cloth from his neck and slowly began to remove the make up from her face. He tenderly moved the cloth across her face revealing fresh skin.

Percy put down the cloth and stared at her. It was a side of her he had never seen before and for a moment he fell in love all over again. She had her eyes closed, savoring his touch, when she heard a loud bang coming from the front door. The two quickly looked to see an angry Jasper standing in the foyer with his fists clenched to his sides. The door was once again busted and hanging off the hinges.

' _If this keeps up I'm going to need a new house_ ,' thought Percy.

The red faced, flustered teen began to pace and circle the floor mumbling to himself.

" **What on earth, Jasper?!,** " screamed Lorienne. The tall male stopped and was about to curse out his sister when he noticed her difference.

"Lori...your face," the boy said astonishingly, pointing.

Forgetting about the moment Percy and her shared, she realized her "armor" was removed. Quickly covering most of her face with the loose ends of the scarf, she ordered Jasper outside while she proceeded to sprint upstairs to her room.

The loud bang attracted the attention of Kevin and Dixie, to which the two came running in. The two teens locked eyes which commence into an intense stare down, until Percy motioned Jasper to leave. Not a word was spoken between the two as the pierced teen turned to leave. Kevin announced he was going to his room, trying to put off the hard day he had. When Percy asked why wasn't he going over to his friends instead.

Kevin replied," _What friends?_ " and quickly shut his bedroom door behind him.

Kevin pushed Dixie out into the back yard. Trying to control his emotions, he spoke plainly to her at first. All the respect that he had for her was slowly deteriorating. The entire time he stood there and questioned her, all he got were tear filled eyes and a trembling bottom lip. It was like calling Nat out on his shit, he would always convert into a puppy dog stance to garner sympathy. But this was not going to work on him. Before he knew it, he was shouting at the woman. The verbal assault was harsh, even for Kevin's standards. He watched her recoil from him and sat on the swinging bench behind her, covering her face with her hands.

It took sever minutes to recollect himself. Neither one looked at each other. He wanted to forgive her but right now he just couldn't. His train of thought was broken when he heard a loud bang coming from the house. The two looked at each other puzzled and headed to the house. Upon entering he sees Lorienne headed up the stairs and his father sitting on the couch, appearing to be back to normal. He was relieved that the medicine worked so fast. However, his senses jumped into overdrive when his gaze was met from across the room. Jasper's grey eyes shot daggers at Kevin.

The male had his shirt open, exposing his upper, toned torso, covered in sweat. Kevin tried his hardest to divert his eyes. The two stared each other down until Percy waved the other teen on. Once Jasper was outside Kevin marched over to the door and slammed it shut. A few screws bounced from the door as the teen announced he was going to his room, possibly to bed.

In his room, the ginger paced the floor wildly trying to gather his thoughts.

' _Not only did I lose my lucky chair and lose Nat as a bud, but Edd as well. What was he trying to say to me earlier? Gah! Why does this keep happening? Every time when I get just alittle close...*sigh*...I just can't deal...'_

Kevin flopped on to his bed and stared at the ceiling, when a sudden, random thought popped into his head.

 _'…...Jasper had pierced nips...what the...'_

Edd sat on the edge of his bed, covered in his sheets and comforter. After their encounter, he knew he had hurt Jasper's feeling and had no idea how to rectify the situation. His mind was flooded with the pleasurable moments he had with him. But while with him, after everything that has happened, he still thought of Kevin. The raven head boy held his head with his left hand, embarrassed by the folly.

 _'I need to shower_ ,' was all he thought.

Jasper circled the neighbor's front yard like a mad man, making the elderly woman frightful. She peered out her window watching him like a hawk. It was attention he didn't crave. He stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a sneering look, making her instantly close the curtains in fear. A few minutes later Lorienne approached him, obviously agitated.

" **WHAT?!** ," she screamed at him, not caring what the neighbors thought. But to her surprise the boy fell to his knees in front of her and grabbed on to her dress for support. He sobbed angrily, moaning how all Edd cared about was Kevin. For a moment, her icy heart thawed. She actually felt bad for him and did not want to see him as heart broken as she had been for the past couple of days. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Jasper's face with both hands and lifted his head up to meet her eyes. They were determined and stead fast.

"Do not let me remind you of your goals. You do for you and no one else. We'll make him pay, I promise. I will not let you down. Now, pull yourself together, you're a Haberdasher for Christ's sake!"

He stared up at her in astonishment. For years growing up he hated being at her beck and call. The cruel little minds games she played. The emotion torture she mimicked from their mother. But if anything, Lorienne always protected him. He hated to admit that he trusted her wholly. Then and even now. The tall boy rose from his knees and looked down at the short statured woman. Her hands never left his face. Even through the scarf he could see her angry twisted face.

"We got this..."

Nat pulled up to a burgundy, cookie cutter house that was adorned with purple shudders. Getting out of the car he hummed happily to himself as he approached the door. It had been three weeks since the dumpster incident and neither Kevin or Edd would speak to him. Standing at the door, he was hesitant to knock remembering this. Kevin had even gone to great lengths not to give him eye contact or he would speak through another team mate to him. What made it worse was the constant presence of Jasper. He had forgotten he was on their track team. Even he had made it a point to mess with him. At one practice meet, he was even cruel enough to bring Edd to watch in the bleachers. It was too much for Keven to handle and missed practice as a result. By this point even Nazz was keeping some distance. But the rest of the school kept with him as always. He fake it and didn't miss a beat. That genuine smile that he always sported with confidence was now a hollow shell of what it use to be. But all that changed after getting some most interesting information from Nazz'a mother.

Straightening his collar, he knocked on the door. After a few moments, Marsha appeared. She stared down at her nephew with little interest, twirling a freshly lit cigarette in her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Well, hello there, Aunt Mar-"

"Jesus, kid. Get on with it!"

"Fine! I need your help," Nat stated, closing his eyes and bowing his head. Marsha leaned up against her door frame and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You need...my help? I find that hard to believe."

The boy flipped a folded piece of paper with his two fingers from his shirt picket and handed it to her. Her eyes shifted from him to the paper, reluctant to take it.

"Don't you want to take down step bitch?," he cooed, waving the paper in front of her. Snatching the it from his fingers, she opened it and scanned the contents.

"How is this going to take down Lorienne?"

"Oh Aunt Marsh, you know I have a plan."

"...Jesus, Nat."

For the past three weeks Dixie noticed Lorienne going to her favorite beauty salon. She later learned the extent of the damaged she caused. After several visits with her primary car doctor and a recommended dermatologist, it would be a while before she would ever grow hair again. To compensate, her hair dresser had been fitting her with wigs, toupees and extensions. You couldn't even tell the difference. But Dixie could. And the thought amused her to no end.

But her mind was on other matters at the moment. Slowly she began to regain Kevin's and Percy's trust. It became much easier with Lorienne out the house. She was always at some club meeting or bake sale or shopping for another useless item she didn't need. Dixie appreciated her absence more than anyone. Once Kevin and her were on the same page, it was easier to be back in Percy's good graces.

More than once Kevin had ventured down stairs for a glass of water or a snack and found them both on the couch kissing. Every so often Percy would try to turn away but Dixie would guide his lips back to hers. It was in that moment she realized her mistakes. She wanted her pumpkin back. She wanted her husband back. She even wanted to live back in Peach Creek and there would be nothing that would stand in her way.

Jasper spent nearly every night with Edd. Always heading home around 10 pm, he would notice the red head staring at him from his bedroom window from across the street. Each time, he would wave at him, prompting Kevin to close his curtains in a huff. It only put a smile on Jasper's face. But what he couldn't see was the constant, steadfast rejection Edd had been giving him since that night.

Kicking a rock from off the sidewalk into the street, Jasper became tired and restless. Though he ensured his raven haired angel that the unfortunate incident of him calling out Kevin's name instead of his, didn't effect him, Edd still insisted he may not be ready. When he asked was he not ready because of Kevin, he would shy away and give no answer. He was even desperate enough to rely on Lorienne's advice. She only advised him to keep at it. It was a "slow burn" she called it. But Jasper didn't want to wait, he wanted him now.

He lit a cigarette and inhaled. Holding the smoke for a moment, he blew it out of his nose, making his septum ring tickle. Sighing to himself, he looked at his watch, it read 10:15 pm. He was always kicked out promptly at 10. This time he managed to get an extra fifteen minutes. ' _I'll try for longer next time..._ ,' he thought, staring at the watch. A crumpled, yellow piece of paper danced along the side walk with the help of a guest of wind. It hit the side of Jasper's leg, clinging for dear life. Unamused, he reached down and picked it up. Snapping it straight with one hand, he began to read it.

 _'A fair? This weekend? I think I have an idea.'_

The puke green house that sat at the end of the cul-de-sac was being repainted a sick yellow. Eddy wiped his brow, smearing a strip of paint over his forehead. For once he was actually "doing" something and he hated it. But at least he had help. Well, some help. Ed ran around like a crazed loon while Edd instructed him on the hazards of running around with paint fumes so abundant in the air. He took a moment and turned to see three figures walking toward him. Putting down the brush and bucket, he hopped down off the latter and approached them. Nazz, Rolf, and Nat met Eddy in the middle of his front yard with hopeful expressions. Nazz sweetly asked Eddy to keep his voice low, spotting Edd hanging from a make shift cloth painters loop from the window, still scolding Ed on his conduct.

"Greetings, Ed-boy! Rolf brings news," the tall brown male stated proudly, sporting a smirk. Rolf had grown another foot and was a few inches taller than Kevin. Although the two were still best friends up until high school, by junior year their relationship started to wane. With Rolf spending more time on his farm and Kevin into sports, there was little time for the two to get together. Nat and Nazz approached him a few days ago explaining the fiasco of Nat's previous plans. Hoping to bring Kevin out of his funk, the two were hoping Rolf would help.

"Damn, Rolf! Can you touch the sky now?," Eddy joked, slapping his knee.

"And I see we are still crawling on the ground like Edd-boy's ant collection, yes?," Rolf replied without cracking a smile. He gazed over to Edd who was staring back with a wide eyed expression. The smaller male took his time getting down, signaling the trio to hurry with their conversation.

"Eh! There's a fair in town this weekend and we need you to bring Edd,"Nazz quickly said, eyeing Edd.

"Why? So track boy and shovel chin can go at it with him again? Kevin threw him into a dumpster!

There's no way I'm letting him near him!"

"Kevin would never do such a thing,"Rolf protested.

"Never you mind that! Just bring double delish and all will be fixed. I promise,"Nat said, digging into his pockets, watching Edd get off the painter's cloth loop and making his way over.

"Fat chance! The last time we went with your plans-," Eddy was interrupted by a few folded twenty dollar bills being stuffed into his mouth. Quickly snatching them out, he crumbled them into his fists and growled at Nat how he would never sell out his friends.

"It's not for you, dumb ass. It's for the tickets and a few games so you guys can get in," Nat stated, rolling his eyes as he walked away. Nazz followed leaving a melancholic Rolf behind.

"This not only for Kevin, but the Edd-boy, too. As friends, we should be able to fix this. We help each other. That's what we do," Rolf said, patting a solemn face Ed on the shoulder. Looking down at the money, he pocketed it and nodded to Rolf.

"We'll be there."

Marsha walked through the mall bored. Every so often, she would look over to the love struck boy that carried twenty or so bags from different stores following a short, curvy but toned girl. The caramel toned girl stopped at a store's front and patted her mahogany red hair in it's reflection. Blowing herself a kiss, she gave a twirl, finishing off with her hands on her hips. The boy commented on her stylish 1950's white glamour icon dress, printed with black roses.

"We'll soon have to talk to your father about this. Ang-"

"Princess. Call me me, Princess, Aunt Marsha," the cute girl squeaked, blowing a kiss to her reflection, walking away. Marsha smiled to herself.

' _It's been a while since I've seen this little one. Wow, has she grown. Nat, I hope you know what you're doing. I have a bad feeling about this..._ '

The few weeks that passed had been a nightmare. Lorienne busied herself with her charity work, PTA meetings, bake drives, events at the country club and most importantly, her hairdresser. The man had been a lifesaver. But she also knew that spending so much time away from Percy was damping their relationship. Not to mention Dixie was there constantly. She rolled her eyes at the thought making her way through the front door. Barely touching it, it fell inward with a bang. She just looked at the door for a moment, making a mental note to tell Percy to fix it again.

Lorienne breathed a sigh of relief, flopping on the couch. Dixie excused herself for the evening leaving the house to her and Percy. She traced her finger along the seam of the leather couch, thinking of what to plan for tonight. After a few minutes, a oil stained Percy walked through the living and stopped in his tracks, shocked. Lorienne was rarely home before eight and here it was 5 pm. Grabbing a clean rag from his back pocket, he wiped his face, neck and hands before approaching her, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. Turning toward him, after the peck, she grabbed his face with both her hands and bought him in for a full on kiss.

"My stylist says there's a fair in town tonight," he said between the kisses," Would you do me the honor of going?"

Pulling him away to look him in the eyes, she purred her delightment.

Kevin laid on his bed for what seems like hours. He called out from his part time job for the fourth time in two weeks. Marsha stood up for him when the manager began to complain and said he was not feeling too well. She tried to coax him in to giving it, but failed each time she cornered him. His once vibrant green eyes now dulled. His phone had been buzzing all day. He knew he probably had a thousand messages from Nat. Maybe a few from Nazz. He had to give it to him, he was persistent. Grabbing his phone, he was shocked to see only one message from Nat and the rest from Nazz and a few from his father. Clicking on Nat's text:

' _How long have we've been best buds? 4, 5, 6 years? To let it all end like that is just not right. I know I was meddling, but I wanted to help. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. And even though, this may be it. And we may never speak again, I just want to say, Thank you._

 _Thank you for always being closest to me even when no one could reach me. Thank you for never giving up on our friendship, for never shrugging and being like "Eh, things change, people change" and drifting away vaguely because we're victims of circumstance. We all get distant to a certain degree when we make huge transitions but you didn't let me get very far because I was important to you._

 _Thank you for taking care of me in every way possible, for being there when no one else was or wanted to be and when you didn't even have to be. You never got mad when I didn't call you for weeks on end because I was too busy being someone's boyfriend, but you were right there to pick up my heart-splinters when things predictably shattered. You were and are there for everything, no bargaining or explanations needed. No I owe you one, this is what friends do._

 _Thank you for being a different friend than everyone else, different from the friends who are only there for the fun things like partying or whatever. Thank you for always being fun even when we're not having fun._

… _...I don't know how else to explain that._

 _Thank you for believing in me when I was too weak and exhausted to believe in myself. Thank you for pushing me, for repeating those affirmations that don't mean anything in inspirational films but mean everything when someone who cares about you says them._

 _Thank you for not judging me when I did something really stupid, but also thanks for telling me I was an idiot and probably shouldn't have done the stupid thing._

 _Thank you for not judging me for being bi. It took a minute for most of Peach Creek to get use to it but you stayed with me. You're my rock, dude. Thank you for letting me be the first person you came out to. It was hard for me but had to be extremely painful for you. You let me have that moment, that chance to be there for you!_

 _Thank you for always being honest._

 _Thank you for doing all the things a real best friend does; for letting me sob into your shoulder when I need to. Or sitting there with me, hour on end and saying nothing, when there aren't any more words._

 _Thank you for always knowing who I am and reminding me of that when I forget. Thank you for being genuinely concerned with the outcome of my life and always listening, even when you're tired. Thank you for telling me the things no one wants to hear and sparing the bullshit advice. I can't think of many other people I'd actually take a bullet for._

 _So here I am, sob-texting you. Begging you for that one more chance._

 _I promise, dude._

 _I won't fuck up again_.'

Percy twirled Lorienne in a circle before dipping her to the floor, making her giggle like a school girl. Lifting her back up he sees Kevin hop down the stairs putting on his letter jacket. He inquired where he was going. Looking back before closing the door, he said quietly," to get my friend back..."


	9. Chapter 9

(3weeks ago)

Crossing his legs as he sat on the comfy, light brown Corinthian leather couch, Nat nibbled on the Madeleine french cookie he'd retrieved from the tiered, silver platter that sat on the living room coffee table. Nazz was the spitting image of the woman that sat across from him, relaxing on the other end. Judging by the decor and the way she was dressed, it seemed that she was playing "keeping up with the Jones" with Lorienne as Nazz previously mentioned. He secretly knew she was willing to entertain him because he was a ' _Goldberg_ '. A ' _Jones_ '. He softly chuckled to himself. ' _It does have it's advantages_ ,' he thought to himself. By all accounts she was winning, in his opinion, but Lorienne still held sway over her small town court. No one could resist her charms. Almost.

He finished off the cookie and took a hold of the saucer and teacup, prepared lovingly by the woman and got down to business.

"So, my dear Megan," he started, taking a sip of his tea, making sure to extend his pinky finger," what is this I hear about Jasper being Lorienne's brother?"

"Well...,,"the woman began, placing a finger to her chin," I'm not the one to gossip..."

"Oh come now. What a little banter between new friends? And besides it's not like it's a secret, now is it?"

Megan paused for a moment thinking it over.

"Besides, I heard she one up you at the club, just last week. The panel may not consider you as "club mother" for the next campaign. An elegant female such as yourself wilting in her prime. _Tsk_! Never to catch up? Putting her in her place with a little rumor would brighten your chances-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not the type of ' _elegant_ ' female to spread rumors," Megan spat, putting down her tea cup and folded her arms across her chest.

"Forgive me, Megan," Nat said, placing his cup on the table as well. He scooted across the couch and took ahold of her hand.

"I merely wanted to – my mother merely wanted you to be better. No one likes a peacock."

"You're one to talk..."

"Hey! When you have a tail, you have to shake them feathers!"

Megan turned her head to laugh, covering her mouth with her free hand. After the short chuckle, she looked back at Nat, giving him an all knowing smile.

"I don't like rumors because the truth can destroy someone so much better."

"Do tell?"

"Well,"Megan started, biting her bottom lip a bit, leaving ruby colored lipstick stains on the bottom of her top teeth," Lorienne has a child of her own..."

Nat scooted closer to the woman. His face was so close, he could feel her breath on his. She continued, feeling uncomfortable with the lack of personal space.

"Well, the story goes. Lori, was an up and coming ballerina in the Big City Ballet company. She became world renowned when she volunteered at the last minute to substitute for the prima, of the New York Ballet, when she twisted her ankle. She received so many glowing reviews on her performance that several prestigious companies and schools sought contracts with her. If even only for a year. Moscow's Bolshoi Ballet, Paris Opera, even Hamburg!"

The woman stopped and started to stare into space, thinking abut the missed opportunities of her be fallen friend. Nat shook the woman, becoming impatient.

"What does this have to do with Jasper?"

"Jasper?,"the woman said, snapping out of the trance," the child's name is Angela."

"Angela,"Nat repeated the name, letting go of her. ' _Why does that name sound familiar?_ '

"She fell pregnant with her before she was able to even entertain any of those contracts. Once they found out, they dropped her like damaged goods."

Nat sat wided eyed, egging her on.

"Thanks to Desmond, the founder and director of Big City ballet. He couldn't keep his hands off her. She didn't go into details about what transpired between him and her. But she did tell me, she was managed by her mother. And, Maggie, blew a gasket once she found out. She even went as far as to tie her to a bed for the first four months. Then she tried to force her into an abortion at six months, but she hid at Desmond's until the baby was born. She named her ' _Angela_ ' after her favorite local jazz singer. Her mother told her she had to chose between ' _that thing_ ' or her career. Desmond said he would marry her on the spot, but don't leave them behind. Maggie reminded her of what ' _they_ ' had cost her so far. Lorienne told Desmond that she still might have a chance to reclaim her former glory and left Angela in his care. After that, she still didn't make it back on to the grand stage. The only dancing she did from then on was around a pole. And that's because Desmond became bitter and ruined her reputation. Even to go as far as to sue her for child support regardless of his millions. Until Tisha, his current wife, told him to let go and forgive her. Since she was born, Lorienne would still check in on her. Without approaching her, of course..."

Nazz had remained silent as she sat across from the coffee table the entire time her mother spoke. She watched teen collect his thoughts. Megan took a long sip from her cup and tried to settle her own thoughts and nerves.

"You say, she still keeps in contact of sorts," he inquired, signaling for Nazz to get him a pen and paper. She returned with the two items and handed them to him.

"So, where is she?"

(3weeks later)

Edd was beyond ecstatic as the trio walked up to the ticket booth. A caller dressed in his bright carny vest and pressed trousers called on an old fashioned megaphone, encouraging everyone to 's _tep right up and get their tickets here_ '. Edd hadn't been to the fair since he was a child. It was one of the few precious memories he cherished with his parents. He smiled to himself, reminiscing about that day. No meetings, no flights out, no emergency call ins. That day was for him.

Eddy snapped him out of his thoughts by strapping a red colored band on his wrist. Putting it up to the his eye level, he turned it from left to right, shivering slightly at the thought of where it could have been before it made it's way onto his person.

"Chill, sockhead. You won't die from the germs,"Eddy stated, rolling his eyes as he walked through the gates.

"On the contrary, Eddy! A recent study has found that germs can survive on paper for at least 72 hours and can be cultivated from the same sheet a week later! The study also showed that bacteria not only survived on paper, but can also be transferred from one person's hand to paper and back to another person's hands. Germs, Eddy! It's the fall of mankind!"

"You've watched too much Independence Day..."

"Pray tell, what does our national holiday have to do with this?"

Eddy let out a deep sigh and began to scan the crowd for Nat and the others. To his surprise he was greeted by Jasper, who seemed to have been waiting by the gate for some time. He somberly greeted Eddy with a half smile but lit up when approached Edd. Coming close, he wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and went in for a kiss. Edd quickly turned his head, having the kiss land on his cheek. Disappointed, Jasper let go but still grabbed ahold of his hand. Embarrassed by the gesture, Edd's face flushed with color as he looked away.

"That's enough of that."

The four looked up and over to the gate. Nat, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny and Kevin walked toward the group. Kevin fiddled with the wrist band but kept his eyes on Jasper.

"I can hold-"

Before Jasper could finish his sentence, Kevin stepped in between the two and separated their hands.

"No, you can not,"he said a low, strong tone, almost in a whisper.

Pissed, Jasper asked if he was planning to chaperon them all night. Ignoring him, he turned to wave at a group of girls making their way toward them. Jasper turned his searing gaze in the same direction and his heart nearly dropped through his chest. The Kanker sisters were accompanied by a stylishly dressed girl that returned the same searing gaze back at Jasper. Once the girls joined the group, she fixed her mouth into a pleasant smile and greeted them.

"Well, hello, ladies,"Nat grinned, fixing an invisible bow tie and giving an eyebrow wiggle," and my princess."

The light, caramel colored girl giggled and curtsied low and replied,"Your highness, King of butts."

The two burst into laughter before embracing in a tight hug. Before departing they gave a kiss to each cheek.

"May I introduced to you all, Princess,"Nat squeaked happily. Princess smiled and sweetly batted her eyes, making Jasper more uneasy. He moved behind Edd and Kevin, but kept his eyes on her.

"Oh, how cute," Marie said, rolling her eyes and making a gagging gesture.

"It is,"snapped Princess coldly," We were childhood best friends until someone moved from Big City."

She made a mock sad face, balling her fists and brought them up to her eyes.

"Yes,"Nat added, pretending to wipe away her crocodile tears with an invisible handkerchief," We've even had nick names for each other that kind of stuck. I am the ' _King of Butts_ ' and she is my princess."

"And here I just thought you made that up,"Kevin laughed, his eyes only on Edd.

"You would think that,"mumbled Jasper, now on the other side of Edd. The smaller male looked up him, surprised by the crass comment. He looked down and gazed unhappily into the boy's blue eyes and warned him to not believe anything the girl said.

"She can be...dangerous."

Lee Kanker crossed her arms over her large bosom and huffed.

"Sounds too high siddity to me. You're name's Angela? I'ma call you Ang."

She then blows a kiss Eddy's way, placing one hand on her hips, making her belly button piercing jiggle. The jeweled skull glittered, seemingly catching every ray of light.

"You will call me, Princess..."

The six foot tall red head stepped in front of Princess and looked down at the petite girl. Removing the lollipop she's been sucking on for the past hour and she sneered at her.

"I just met you and there's few females I like. Don't piss me off. Okay sugar twat?"

Taking off her over sized Gucci shades, she folded them in her hand and stepped even closer.

"You fucking call me what I tell you to call me. And yeah, it is sweet."

The shorter girl then hops and kisses Lee on the lips, startling her.

" **YOU!** "

Kevin steps in between the two, rubbing the center of his forehead. The two tried to circle around him.

"Ladies..."

" **OKAY YOU GUYS! LET'S GET SOME TICKETS AND GET ON SOME RIDES** ," Nazz nervously shouted unknowingly. She ushered the group in the direction of the second booth. Princess and Lee depart, turning their noses up at each other. Jonny snapped his fingers in disappointment and complained to Rolf how it was just getting good. Rolf laughed and slapped him on the back, he agreeing with him as he started to stare at Lee interested.

The sign read that each ride was eight tickets per person. Kevin and Jasper bought five 100 ticket sheets, while the other bought far less. Eddy, Nat, and Kevin refuse to have Edd be alone with Jasper. Always convincing the accommodating teen to do group rides. With every ride he was sandwiched between Kevin and another person. And with every ride, Kevin made it a point to hold his hand, softly running his thumb across the top, he stared lovingly into his eyes, confusing him. Edd could only endure a few moments of it before looking away. The smaller male tried to steel his nerves and decided to look back at the man he admired. When he did this, Jasper would somehow switched seats and end up beside him, squeezing his hand as well.

He could barely come up with the courage to speak to him now, after everything. He was lucky that Edd was willing to sit beside him, let alone, let him hold his hand. His angel's cyan blue eyes stared back at him with curiosity. Every once in a while he would tug on his beanie, letting go of Jasper's hand to do so and finally keeping his hand there for the entirety of most of the rides. Jasper sensed Edd might be willing to forgive Kevin. He abided his time, waiting for the perfect time to snatch him from him again. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, he decided to advise a plan of action. Telling the group he had to make a pit stop to the rest room, he made a bee line to the Ferris wheel.

After making it to the middle of the grounds, Jasper slowed his run and approached a uniformed teen. A blonde, preoccuipped boy leaned over the control panel, reading a teen magazine with their newest model gracing the cover page. Jasper snatched it up and stared at the cover, making the other boy protest. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes before ripping the book in two and throwing it on th eground.

"Why do you read such trash?," he asked unamused.

"Why do you have to be such a dick? Not my fault the cover model is your ex,"the boy grinned, leaning back on to the stool he sat on.

"Not now, Jer. I want to forget..."

Jeremy, the bassist in Jasper's band, managed to snag an ride operator job at the fair, since they were so short handed. Jasper had teased him for the past couple of days about this.

"Pft! If I didn't need the extra money...,"Jeremy twisted his mouth into a frown, picking up the torn pieces of the magazine.

"Speaking of which..."

"Of what?"

"Money. Want to earn an easy fifty?"

"What are you up to? And whatever it is, make it a hundred. I'm sure I won't come out unscathed."

While Jasper was gone, Kevin tried his best to talk to Edd alone, but the nervous teen wasn't having it. He would duck through the crowd and accompany Nat and Princess. He admired their refound friendship from afar and wondered if such a fate would befall him and the other two Edds.

"It's amazing how two people who haven't seen each other in years reconnect and pick up where they left off," Edd said to himself. Kevin came up from behind him and gently touched his elbow, making the teen spin around to face him. He tried to turn and leave only to have the taller male hold on to his forearm gently, preventing him from moving.

"Yes. Even after a few weeks...friends...should talk," he replied looking down at him. Edd stared into Kevin's luminous green eyes. They yearned for comfort.

' _No! I will not be sucked in again. I won't let him hurt me like that...again. Do not fall for him, Eddward_ ,' he thought quickly looking away, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Edd..."

' _Please stop...I_ '

"Please..."

"Kevin,I c-,"Edd was about to say before being hugged from behind by Jasper.

"Did you miss me? Want to see the wheel, love? You said you wanted to go,"Jasper purred softly in his ear. Kevin grabbed a hand full of Jasper's hair and jerked his head back.

" **STOP TOUCHING HIM, YOU PERV!** ," Kevin yelled in his face.

"Oh! Always the violent one. And you're most deserving of him, hm? Precious?," Jasper said, giving a shark tooth grin. He grabbed onto Kevin's hand to make him let go, but it only made the red head hot, prompting him to pull harder.

"Boys! Boys! That's enough," Nat said with an annoyed look on his face, but then brighten when an idea popped into his head," Let's settle this like men."

"There's nothing to settle," Kevin said, letting go of Jasper.

' _God, I'm turning into my mother! Going for the hair? That's a bitch move...Jebus, Kevin, get it together_.'

Nat winked at Nazz and Princess and pointed to the rodeo tent. The two girls grabbed hands and start to jump up and down and chant "Rodeo!"in unison. Jasper sarcastically laughed at the suggestion.

"Oh, no. Never!"

"What's the matter, big boy? Can't handle a little bare back riding?,"Marie sneered.

"I think I love you," Princess said, wide eyed at Marie, putting the blue haired teen girl off. The smaller girl bear hugged Marie, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up, trailer trash!"

"Woah, dude! You can't talk to girls like that," Nazz said, shaking her head.

"Unless you want to call that...,"Jasper points to Marie," a girl or be categorized with that thing, then be my guest."

Nazz shook her head at the thought, and back herself behind Rolf and Jonny. Seeing the incredulous looks on everyone's face, Edd tugged atJasper's shirt giving him ' _pleading_ ' eyes to stop. If Jasper was to be apart of Edd's life, he did not want his friends to not like him. ' _I must show that his has admirable qualities. This is not the Jasper I want them to see_ ,' Edd thought, still staring into his eyes.

"I'll take on the challenge, but dipshit," Jasper said sighing, pointing his thumb at Kevin," has to participate."

"What? Hel-," Kevin try to interrupt, before Nat smooshed his hand over his mouth.

"Let's make an interesting wager, shall we? Whom ever can stay on the longest, wins. And what a prize you will win,"Nat said letting goof Kevin and walking around Edd. He looped his arm around the teen's waist and continued," Double Delish over here makes me want to compete, myself."

"I'm not a prize!," Edd squeaked at Nat, pulling his arm off him. Princess then looped her arm around Edd's and pulled him away.

"Shush, hunny bunny! Watch my king work,"she whispered in his ear.

"I do not like this. It smells of disaster, friend."

"Trust me, love! You'll thank meddlesome over there later," she said, pointing her thumb at Nat.

Nat hops up and hangs himself between the two rivals, grinning from ear to ear.

"What say you, boys?"

"Bring it," they both said in unison, pushing Nat off them, knocking himto the ground. The two stepped over him as they made their way to the tent.

Nat quickly got to his feet and sprinted ahead. Ducking down behind a row of the hay bales, he made his way to the control table and started whispering to the operator. He was an older man that had seen better days. No doubt he was a smoker but choose to chew tobacco instead. He had seen Nat coming from a mile away and spat at his feet once he got close. Nat stopped, looking at the blackish liquid, debating whether to continue or not.

"Yeah?,"the man asked.

"Hey there...,"Nat began, stepping carefully over the spill and then kneeling to be at his level," I was talking to my friend over there with the white hair, um, grey hair...telling him don't get over confident. Bull riding is hard and he was like ' _it's not even a real sport, it's child's play_ '."

The old cowboy huffed and slammed his fist on the table. He began to rant about how he was tired of these young, city punks getting cocky every time they come around.

"Don't you worry, son," the man winked at him," I'll give him the ride of his life."

With that the man raised all the control knobs to "10" and told Nat toget him on. Shaking the man's hand he snuck back through the crowd and rejoined the group.

"Where-,"Princess stared to say but was ' _shushed_ ' by Nat. Kevin tried to step into the pit only to be pulled back by Nat and Princess.

"If big boy wants to show us how it's done, then let him show us,"Princess cooed at Kevin, holding on to the back of his shirt. She looked to her right and narrowed her eyes at the Jasper.

"Want me to impress you again, love?," Jasper smirked at her.

"There was nothing to be impressed with in the first place,"she said turning her nose up," I hope you fall off and break you neck." Shrugging off her comment, he entered the ring. He took off his jacket and handed it to a worried Edd.

"Keep this safe for me?"

Jasper goes in for a kiss, closing his eyes. He reopened them once pulling back to see he had kissed Kevin's hand that was in front of Edd's face. He wiped his mouth furiously and cursed.

" **RIDE!** ,"commanded a sterned face Kevin.

Flipping his hair, Jasper beared a shark tooth grin and made his way to the mechanical bull. Kevin snatches the coat from Edd and throws it over his shoulder.

"What was that about?," Nat inquired to Princess.

"It's a long story."

"I have ears, don't I?"

The teal haired boy started to rub the small of her back, doing his best to comfort her. But girl just folded her arms and shook her head while biting her bottom lip, fighting bad angry tears. Nat started to pat her back hard, encouraging to give it up. After a deep breaths she began.

"Remember right before you left for Peach Creek, we were in the seventh grade and we made friends with this shy girl named Addison? You use to cal lher 'honeybee', because you said she was sweet as peach cobbler. That use to make her blush. She use to stay in the library and was always the winner of our school fairs and stuff? She reminded me a lot of Edd there. Anyway, wallflower. But a few weeks before you left we started talking to her, eating with her at the lunch table, hung out at the mall. Remember the time we even gave her a make over? I made her stick to it, you know. The make up and the clothes...yeah...You left and a few week later this new kid shows up. Looking all bad ass, cute as hell. I didn't know it was legal for you to get piercings at that age. But there he was. Looking like a boy bander dream. I'm telling you, Nat, if I knew then what I know now I would have stopped him. He preyed on that girl. There was no possible way he loved her like he said. I would watch him purr in her ear. Telling her sweet things. Hmpf! By the end of freshman year,she was pregnant. About two months and she was petrified. I was the second person and last person she told. The first was Jasper. He told her there was no way the baby was his because she was 'too free'. He convinced her to do those things. Do anything to please him. He then goes up to me and actually sweet talked me into giving her the money for an abortion. I asked him wasn't adoption the better plan. 'And ruin her life', he said. Deep down I knew he meant himself. Even promised to show up at the clinic and never did. I held her hand before and long after. She became so depressed and he didn't make it any better. He never comfort her. He ignored and shunned her. Threatened to expose her as a slut if she breathed a word of this to anyone. She was with her family on Thanksgiving, her sophomore year,and she non stopped texted him. And she threatened to kill herself...and that bastard...said...she was a narcissistic drama queen. How she craved the attention and how he was sick of her bull shit. She should do it, if she wants to be sincere. Just do it somewhere far away from him...she dropped like a rock and landed on the Buick below...she was visiting her aunt in Derbytown...she lived in a 20 story high rise. She lived on the18th floor...I hate him..."

Princess wiped the tears from her eyes as Nat came up to her close and pressed his forehead against her's.

"I'm sorry..."

The girl fought back more tears as they threatened to steam down her cheeks.

"And to make it worse...she wasn't even cold in her grave before he set his sights on me. And I fell for him. Hard. My chest hurts, Nat. I found out he talked to her right before she leaped and ...and...he just didn't care! He was drunk. He doesn't know that I over heard him mumbling this to Jeremy."

"Ang-"

"I hate him..."

Jasper waved like a presidential candidate on the trail to the crowd and the group. Nat gave a double thumbs up to the old cowboy to which the older man gave a nod back. The machine started off slow, moving back and then forth in a shaky wave. Jasper made a fake yawn, demonstrating how bored he was. The bull spun around in a downward position one full turn and then stopped. The bored teen chucked at the monotony of the situation.

Suddenly, the bull reared up and did a hard jerk, nearly throwing him off. The male quickly recovered by wrapping his legs tighter around the sides and gripping the harness. The machine started to buck wildly. Turning and spinning, he could barely hang on. He lost grip with one hand, making him fall off the bull and be dragged around. It then did a spin, dragging him around in a circle on the mat. He finally let go and rolled till he hit the side hay bales that acted like a barrier, knocking him out.

The group burst into laughter as the crowd screamed with mixed reviews. Kevin stared wide eyed at an unconscious Jasper, as Edd tried to make his way into the pin to him. Instead he was pull back by Kevin. The crowd enclosed and several people went to check on the teen. Throwing Edd over his shoulder he sprint out the tent and into the fairgrounds.

' _Didn't dickhead say there was a Ferris wheel?!_ ,' he thought to himself, looking around.

" **KEVIN** -"

He spun around to see the wheel peeking out from behind some game stands. Shifting Edd to secure him more tightly, he gave him a mischievous grin.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Edd looked back at him speechless as Kevin took off toward the wheel.


	10. Chapter 10

Edd struggled against Kevin's tight grip. He begged him to put him down repeatedly but was ignored. After several minutes of this the worried teen gave up and held on for dear life. His position on the athletic teen's shoulder was uncomfortable. It pressed into his stomach, making him lose breath with each bump. But his thoughts mauled over Jasper and his well being.

 _'That was a nasty tumble. And to think, no one helped! How cruel. Poor Jasper...'_

Kevin slowed his jog to a fast paced walk. This lessen Edd's discomfort, much to his relief. He was surprised to see the ride empty. Looking at his watch, it read 8:30 p.m. _'This place should be packed.'_ He looked around for a moment and spotted several signs, including one at the operating booth, stating the ride was closed for private events. He looked over at a flustered teen trying to put back together a ripped up magazine with what appeared to be scotch tape. The boy looked familiar but Kevin had no time to play "Guess Who?" with his face. He had a rare opportunity to finally be alone with his angel. His curious thoughts would have to wait.

He approached the booth, forgetting he still had Edd slung over his shoulder. He focused on the magazine that had a familiar face plastered acrossed the cover. _'What was her name again? Princess? That photo looks amazing_ ,' Kevin thought, placing his free hand on the counter. He tapped his fingers on the hard fiberglass trying to get the preoccupied teen's attention. Before he could say anything the teen, still enamored with the book, waved him on, mumbling under his breath to " _have fun_ ". Kevin shrugged it off, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out twenty tickets and slapped them on to the counter. Without looking up, Jeremy clicked a button on the other side of the panel while Kevin boarded the large lead capsule. Jeremy then moved alittle off stool and put the book up to the tall pole light behind him to judge his repair job.

' _He didn't have to be a dick about it_ ,' Jeremy thought to himself, taking another piece of tape off the dispenser.

The capsule was round and fairly roomy. It sported neon green booth like seats and was painted a sickly faded sunflower yellow. Black lights adorned the ceiling and the sides of the windows. Seating about six, Kevin looked around impressed with it's size. This fair was located right outside of Big City, so it was a no brainer that all the attractions there were huge. After all the city's motto was "Dream Big! Go Big!".

He carefully placed Edd into corner of the booth. He quickly sat beside him and place a protective arm around his waist to secure him. As the wheel and capsule began to move Kevin and Edd kept their eyes glued to the floor. The few minutes it took for them to ascend to the top seemed like an eternity. Neither spoke until the wheel stopped. The capsule swayed slowly as it tried to settled into a solidified spot. The ominous sounds of it's creaking only heighten Kevin's anticipation.

Nervous, Edd took the opportunity to look up and over at Kevin. Judging by the red flush that covered his cheeks and his embarrassed look, he knew he was not ready to talk. Instead, Edd decided to look out the window and admire the skyline of Big City. His blue eyes sparkled with wonderment.

 _'Now what, Barr? You got him here alone. This is your chance. Don't just sit there, man! Do something...,'_ He thought to himself, taking his arm from around Edd's waist and folding them in front of him.

He scooted a seat over to give the teen space. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Edd only to be greeted by the back of his head. He scratched the corner of his mouth with his finger, and wondered for a moment why Edd was so attached to his hat. Over the years he noticed that it had become weathered and faded to a dull black. His eyes followed Edd's gaze to the skyline. It was impressive. He then looked to the reflection in the glass and saw Edd's face lit up , sporting his adorable gap tooth smile. The sight made him melt.

 _'God I hope to make him smile like that one day.'_

The bright lights of the city danced and dazzled along the horizon as the black lights inside the capsule illuminated his eyes. Kevin found himself staring at them through the reflection of the window. Kevin's heart skipped a beat and his courage waved a bit. Taking another deep breath, exhaling out his mouth, he tried again.

"I-"

"The skyline looks perfect from up here...,"Edd whispered to himself breathlessly. The words caught in his throat, hearing him speak for the first time since getting on the ride. He managed to part his lips and the words, clunky and misplaced, tumbled out.

"You're perfect."

The raven hair teen's smile disappeared upon hearing the words. He slowly turned and faced Kevin, mentally encouraging himself to keep eye contact and not falter. ' _I'm ready,'_ he thought to himself,' _Be strong, Eddward. Do not be seduce by his fickled words. His insincerity...'_

Kevin could not keep his lips from trembling. He bit down on them to make them stop as he concentrated carefully on what words to use. His lips redden from the pressure. His teeth released his lip. His lips parted and this time his words came out calm and cautious.

"You're not gonna want to hear this and I know I'm the last person you want to see but if I don't get this off my chest...I'm...I'm going to explode."

Edd folded his hands into his lap and lowered his eyes. ' _How harsh of you, Eddward. He actually sounds like he's trying. He sounds so sincere. Please don't be another trick. Please...'_

"Go on," Edd said quietly, keeping his eyes lowered.

"First, I'm sorry. For everything. For Nat bogus schemes. The kissing booth. The prom sign up," Kevin grabbed his head and slowly torn off his hat and rubbed it down his face,"...the dumpster. My god, the fucking dumpster."

"Language."

"My bad."

Edd slowly turned his knees toward Kevin and looked back up, expecting to meet his eyes. Instead, his head was bent defeated, elbow's resting on his knees, bawling up his hat.

"Trying to get to know you has be by far, difficult but the journey...amazing. The more I got to know you the more I realized how much I liked you. Cared for you. True, we travel in different social circles and true, we barely talked but I feel that I know you. I would love to be by your side and really know you, Edd."

He began to laugh softly to himself. He could not believe he's spilling his guts out to the last person he thought he would. A small smile began to creep upon his lips as he continued.

"I love hearing you talk, you know. You can talk about anything and make it interesting. Whether it's about lunch or you trying to explain how the energy of a photon is directly proportional to it's frequency and inversely proportional to it's wave length to Ed and Eddy. I could listen to you all day."

Edd looked at Kevin with a baffled looked in his cyan blue eyes. Seeing this Kevin quickly spoke up.

"Ugh! That mid term for AP physics was no joke! I, uh, skated through with remembering that little trinket from the group study session..."

Kevin then stops to collect his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he started again. Edd waited patiently, entranced by the confession.

 _'Go on...,'_ he thought.

"You probably don't remember this. But a few years ago, in junior high, I was sitting alone in my yard under that bent maple tree. I was trying to hide and get away from everyone. Including my dad. I felt he had betrayed me by marrying that witch. She didn't like me from the time she stepped foot into MY house. She could have tried. I put up with all her... _mess_. I did it for my dad. Because I knew he loved her. And even after mom, he needed someone and I knew, even at that age I wasn't enough. But then he married her. I was at a lost. But your kind words and gentle smile chased away my worries. I, then, had no uncertainties. I felt like I could face the dragon with better armour and a sharper small gesture. Those few words. That short moment meant everything. You pulled me through. And I didn't know how to thank you. You sat down beside me and threw your concerns to the wind. I knew sometimes you were a germaphobe and being on the ground for that long must have killed you but you stayed down there with me until you thought I was ready. You then got up and told me to take your arms and fight. I kept your words. They are what helped me."

Edd's eyes soften at the sight of an open and vulnerable Kevin. Watching the once confident teen struggle to find words to express himself broke Edd's heart. He reached over and placed his hand over his, making Kevin look up, startled. The lingering touch started a fire that Kevin was trying to control. He fought back the urge to move but everything happened faster than he could react to.

The sudden jerk made Edd hop in his seat, letting go of Kevin's hand. Sensing the smaller male's urgency, Kevin panicked and jumped out his seat and lunged at him. Edd opened his eyes to find himself laying on his back, head propped up against the side of the car under the window. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision only to find his eyes focused on his hands. Both had gripped the sides of Kevin's black and white Panic at the Disco t-shirt. His breath started to quicken as his eyes traveled from his hands to Kevin's stomach, to his chest until they finally rested on his flushed face and apprehensive eyes.

"Edd..."

His voice was barely above a whisper, sending chills through Edd's body.

 _'There you go again...,_ ' Edd thought, weaken from hearing Kevin say his name ever so gently.

"God...Edd."

 _'...sucking me in...'_

"Don't run this time. Please...listen."

 _'Just like that. Say it again, Kevin. Say my name...that way.'_

Kevin took his right hand off the back of the seat and lifted Edd's shirt, exposing his stomach.

"I want you," he whispered, bending down, softly kissing his navel.

 _'I have always wanted you...,'_ Edd thought, slipping further in.

"I need you," he said breathlessly. He moved up from his navel. Soft kisses turned into licks as his tongue dragged up his chest. He took a moment to stop and circle his tongue around one nipple until it raised and then the other. He nipped at each other and gently suckled. Edd arched his back and moaned softly. He then begun to devour his neck, sending a shock wave of pleasure through the smaller male's body. Another moan escaped his lips.

 _'I still need you...'_

Kevin's mouth finally release the flesh of Edd's neck. He left a dark red, round bruise to which he carefully licked before facing the quivering teen beneath him. Edd was still gripping his shirt, nearly making holes in it with his fingernails. He reluctantly let go and stared back with lust filled eyes.

 _'You're not thinking straight, Eddward...'_

Hands shaking, he reached up and held Kevin's face, which was now inches from his own. Kevin had managed to place himself in between his legs. The clothing between them only block their desire's true intentions. Slowly rubbing his hard on against his, he uttered surprising words.

"I love you."

Edd's eyes widened in disbelief as the words resonated in his mind. The words he had wanted to hear for so long echoed throughout the capsule, leaving him speechless. Kevin stared into his eyes earnestly, waiting for a response.

' _I will always love you_.'

Edd closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Worried that he may have put too much on the fragile teen, he began to panic again. His chest tighten from the agony of no response. Edd exhaustively put his arm over his eyes, catching his breath, and dropped the other to the side. Kevin leaned up and settled his butt on the back of his heels while startling him.

' _More effort, Barr_ ,' he thought to himself, mentally drooling over the exposed mid-drift. ' _I can touch you like he can..._ ,' remembering the after practice locker room spat he had with Jasper a few weeks ago. The boy bragged about how he made him say his name with a few licks. The thought infuriated him. He pulled the bottom of his shirt up and over, removing his head from the hole. He left his arms inside, so that the shirt fit about the back of his neck, shoulders and arms like a short jacket. He then took Edd's hand and placed it on his chest.

"This is my heart," he said in a low voice, nearly cracking," I swear it beats for you."

He then moved the hand downward and stopped at his stomach. Edd's fingertips grazed the smooth parts of his abs.

"...my stomach is always in knots when I see you stress..."

Kevin leaned forward to be closer to him. He continued to move the hand down to the waist band of his jeans. Only hesitating for a moment, he unbuttoned his pants and slide the other male's hand inside the band of his boxers. Edd removed his arm from his eyes and stared lustfully at where his hand had landed. Instinctively he grabbed what was his, making Kevin utter a soft moan.

"When I'm around you...I...I can't control it."

Edd sucked in a ragged breath, no longer able to hold back his own desires, he whispered," You shouldn't have to."

Kevin's eyes grew wide with astonishment. He took this as his cue to ravish the boy before him. He left Edd's hand to play with his new found toy. He begun to attack the slender male's chest with passionate bites and kisses. Edd refused to let go. Arching his back with every suckle and nip. He moaned uncontrollably and trembled at Kevins touch.

"A...aah!"

"Damn, babe," Kevin cooed, moving down to his stomach," I'ma lose control with you moaning like that."

Edd removed his hand reluctantly and place both on Kevin's head, gripping hand fulls of hair. He struggled to catch his breath as Kevin lapped his tongue around his navel. He nipped it once more for good measure before attempting to slide Edd's shorts off.

Edd suddenly stiffen. Thoughts of Jasper's last attempts flooded his mind. He suddenly felt scared and uncomfortable. Sitting up quickly, he grabbed Kevin's hands and gave them a desperate squeeze. Not letting go of them, Kevin tried to make Edd look him in the eye.

"Edd?"

The slender teen took his time controlling his sporadic thoughts. Flash backs continued to loop and play through his head.

' _He meant well...we're fine...we're fine!,'_ Edd thought, trying to convenience himself.

"EDD?"

"Oh, K-Kevin! I just, um...oh,"a flustered Edd mumble, but suddenly perked up displaying sad eyes," We should do as you say. Acquaint ourselves. Get to know each other. Better. Per say. Please don't be angry with me. It's just...I'm sorry? I'm...I'm not ready?"

"It's okay, angel. I'm not Jasper. I won't hurt you."

"How do you know? Know that you won't hurt me?"

"Know what?," Kevin asked almost shouting. The Ferris wheel begun to move suddenly, startling the two. Kevin knew it wouldn't be long before they would touch ground. He had to think fast. The precious moment was fading just like his chance of spending more time with his angel. He turned to him and gathered both his hands into his.

' _It's now or never. Just lay it on the line. This is one desperate hail Mary..._ '

"Look. I'm sorry about Nat. He was only trying to get me to do something a long time ago. He was trying to help. But you know how his plans work out. He's a fucking genius-"

"Language."

"I like you. I **LOVE** you. You're really smart and you're a good friend. I've seen it with Ed and Eddy. And God your smile. It lights up the room and melts the sun. I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did at the junkyard. I was having a bad day..."

' _Oh my god, I'm taking the hit for Jasper?! What the fuck, dude! Never mind, we don't have time for this..._ '

"..and took it out on you. I'm sorry about that. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you how I've felt for weeks, jesus months, but I've got nothing. If you don't believe me, that's fine. But I did want to apologize for how I treated you. I want us to hang out. No. I want us to date but of course, when you're ready. I know you've been hang out with Jasper. And..."

' _Be nice..._ '

"...I'm only saying this as a friend, who hopes for more. Tread. Carefully. For whatever happens. I've got your back."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say all that glitter isn't gold. Everyone's rainbow is not made of bright, vibrant colors."

The wheel stopped making the capsules rock. Disappointed, Kevin took in a deep breath and looked to Edd. He took his face into his hands and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Edd grabbed gently onto his sides, letting him take lead. Their tongues wrestle for dominance for a moment, but Edd gave in and let him take control. The kiss although sweet was quick. Kevin pulled away and put his shirt back on.

Opening the hatch door, he stepped out only to be greeted by an enraged Jasper. Jeremy hid behind the booth as Jasper grabbed a hand full of Kevin's shirt and pulled him out of the capsule. Both males stood chest to chest. Kevin looked down his nose at him and gave a small smirk.

" **BARR!** "

Kevin took his index finger and thumb and place them on the pressure points of Jasper's wrist and twisted. He instantly let go, letting out a sharp, painful yelp.

"Don't you have any manners, Jasper? That's not how you greet people."

He let go of his wrist and looked back over his shoulder to Edd who sported a concerned look. Nat and Princess ran up moments later. He escorted the two away from the ride quickly, making a b-line to the parking lot.

As they walked back to the front of the park, Nat looked back and saw the expression on Edd's face. He also saw Edd momentarily check on Jasper and leave him with his injury and follow them.

"What was that look Edd gave you?," Nat inquired, curiously.

"...just planted some seeds of doubt in the utpian garden of Jasper," Kevin replied cooly," I'ma head home. I have a project to finish."

"Oh, shade...," Princess laughed.

"But it's the weekend!," whined Nat.

"Deal, dude," Kevin responded walking out the gate.

"Jeez! You try to get his sweet bottom to have fun and he turns into downer like step bitch. I think she's rubbing off on him."

"I think you're over thinking this," Princes stated with a half smile, looping her arm around his," Walk me back to the photo booth, my love. I want pics!"

Moments later a flustered Edd walked up to them. Reassuring them he was fine, he encourage the pair to help him find the rest of his friends. While Princess and Nat skipped ahead, Edd looked back worryingly over his shoulder and locked eyes with a disappointed Jasper. It was a mess he would have to clean up later, but at this moment, he wanted to enjoy the rest of night.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OC is Japanese with subtitles.

Jasper laid in an uncomfortable position. The lower part of his body was on the mat, while the upper was turned sideways on the hay covered floor. The room smelled of sweat and manure. His gray eyes slowly canvassed the area while he tried to adjust his focus. The muffled screaming and cheering made him zone out again. He played the previous events back in his head, up until he blacked out. His eyes stopped at the control booth located on the other side of the ring where the operator spat out some blackish liquid. The man waved and gave him a greasy grin. The liquid trickled down his chin, making a small puddle on the table. He cringed at the sight.

Suddenly everything came back to him. The mute button was turned off and the rush of sound smacked him in the ear. He held on side of his head and closed his left eye. He groaned and tried to get up but had hands pushing him down.

" **LAY OFF!** "

The crowd simmered to whispers as an annoyed Jasper slowly got on his feet. He swayed slightly before removing his hand from his head and opened his eye. Panic started to set as he looked around and realized Edd was not there. Eyes widen, he soon found himself the center of attention of a small crowd.

"Thank you...," He mumbled, making his way out the tent.

' _How long was I out for? Gawd, my head is killing me! I bet that fucker Nat is behind this. I don't have time for this. Where's my Edd?!_ '

Once out, he frantically looked around the darken fair grounds for a moment before rushing over to the Ferris wheel. To his dismay, it was lit and fully operational. He ran faster and harder. The lights flickered and blinked in colorful patterns, mocking him as he got closer. His chest hurt and his lungs could not hold more air. The letters for "Love" flashed over the top pat of the wheel and blinked out to spell another word. His thighs and calves ached from the strain. But he pushed harder only to slam himself into the booth screaming Jeremy's name. A startled boy fumbled with his newly repaired magazine, before grabbing it and cradled it to his chest. He gave the person a dirty look before he realized it was Jasper. Dread began to set in.

"Oh...,"Jeremy said under his breath," what are you doing here?"

"Haha...yeah, funny you should mention that. I would like to know that myself," Jasper replied giving him a sheepish grin.

An awkward silence fell between the two as the creaking from the Ferris wheel filled the void.

" **Stupid ass! Don't you ever pay attention?!** ," Jasper screamed, grabbing the book from Jeremy, ripping it in two and swatting him with," **Please! Tell me that jock is not up there with my boyfriend?!** "

Jeremy ducked under the booth, pulling the stool in front to him to deter further attacks. Jasper barked for him to get them down and went to the gate and waited. Reaching out from underneath, Jeremy's hand fumbled around until he hit a huge red button, summoning the lead capsule to the ground.

Jasper tried to calm his nerves as the wheel started to move. ' _Edd's in there. I can not let him see me like this. Be the mature one. The mature one._ ' Once the bucket came to a stop, the door opened revealing a flushed Kevin. All of Jasper's composure crumbled with in an instant at the sight of the red head.

" **BARR!** "

Jasper grabbed a hand full of Kevin's shirt only to have his hand twisted away. He winced from the surprising move and cradled his wrist in his other hand. Kevin looked back inside the capsule and then immediately turn to walk away. Edd emerged with a baffled look and flush face. Seeing Jasper awake and at the wheel surprised him. Noticing him holding his wrist, Edd instinctively went to tend to him. Putting on his best puppy dog face, Jasper whined alittle for more of his attention. It immediately stopped once he spotted the dark, red blotch on Edd's neck.

He roughly pulled his wrist away, making Edd look up at him confused. The spark in his gray eyes had dulled. Pointing to his neck, he fought to keep his composure as he questioned him about it.

"You let him... _touch you_?"

Edd covered the bruise with his hand and muttered under his breath how it wasn't his business.

"The hell it isn't!," Jasper nearly yelled, ripping the hand away. He took his right hand and gripped Edd's chin, turning it up ward to further examine the bruise.

' _It's still wet!_ '

"Please, Jasper! This is none of your concern!"

"He has no right to touch my boyfriend! I'm going to kill him!"

Stocked by his words, Edd smacked him across the face, surprising even himself with the sudden action. Jasper took a step back, holding his cheek. The two fell silent, staring at each other.

"Jasper...I am surprised at you. Please control yourself. We...,"Edd struggled to find words that wouldn't hurt the now fragile relationship,"...are friends. And I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. I have now for many years."

"But Barr-"

"He's...,"Edd sputtered the word out, not completely believing the lie that followed,"...is a friend, too."

"Edd-"

"I want to enjoy the rest of the fair with my friends."

"But!"

"I'll see you at school."

Avoiding eye contact Edd slipped past him and quickly ran to catch up to Kevin only to find that he had disappeared, much to his disappointment. But he did see Nat and Princess to which he joined them.

Jeremy emerged from under the booth and stared at a defeated Jasper stare after Edd. An idea popped into his head. He reached down and opened a fairly small locker that revealed a security system. A monitor displayed thirty mini screens. Twenty four of them were inside the capsules and the rest were of the surrounding area. Digging into his pocket, he fished out a USB stick and placed it into one of the computer's ports. His fingers danced acrossed the keyboard for a moment until the system chimed.

Jasper stood trembling uncontrollably at the thought of Edd slipping away from him. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Not up to being bothered he spun around and glared at Jeremy. Unphased by the menacing scowl, he handed the USB stick to him with beaming confidence.

"I won't let Kevin one up you. This will be all you need to knock him off his high horse."

Jasper stared at the Neon yellow jump drive and looked up confused.

"Each pod has a camera in it, because of last year's tourist damage. I was going to surprise you with a copy of your little rendezvous, but as you notice, nothing went as planned. This is the only copy. And," Jeremy said, smiling," this will be your leverage."

"Leverage? How so?"

"If that bruise is any indication, haha! No one knows Barr is gay. What if that get out?"

"Indeed," a wide eyed Jasper whispered. Tossing the stick in the air, he caught it and added," Hey? I have an idea. Go find that twink, Rave. I have a job for him."

"A job?"

"If I'm going to destroy Barr, I might as well take down loud mouth as well. Besides, He'll do anything for me."

"...He's still in love with you, isn't he?"

Lorienne checked her cell phone for the tenth time in the last last fifteen minutes. Jasper was wearing her nerves to no end. She just finished a meeting at the country club and rushed home, only to find a note from Percy. From ten till the time she got a ticket from the front gate booth, texts rolled in right after another from him. She only texted Percy but received no response.

She clutched her phone. Furious over Percy's non-response, insecure thoughts danced around in her head as she searched the first couple of stalls. She ran around in circles, mentally calling his name until her phone rung. Fed up, she reached in her purse, grabbed it, and slide her finger across the screen before yelling " **WHAT?!** " in to the receiver.

"I'm assuming you're busy, love?"

"What do you want Jasper? And I am."

"Probably looking for that cheap imitation of a husband of your's."

"How-"

"Come to the Gravity Drop. It's a ride. By the time you get here they'll be off. Go straight from the ticket booth. It's right ahead."

Lorienne ran through the crowded fair grounds, losing her white sun hat and shades in the process. She came to a stop right beside a cotton candy stall, in front of the ride. She bent over to catch her breath, placing a hand over her chest. Her attention was soon drawn by a pair of voices. She slowly stood up and watch Percy and Dixie walk arm in arm toward her.

They seemed engrossed with each other. Dixie threw back her head and laughed at a joke. Jasper appeared out of no where, arms folded and stood in front of them. They stopped and stared at the tall boy. He then did an about turn, walked to Lorienne and stood by her side. Percy immediately let go of Dixie's arm and tried to speak but had trouble making a sound. Lorienne stood stone-faced.

"Lori. Baby-"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wha-"

"I rushed all the way home to tell you but...you were preoccuppied...I see."

The three stood stunned at the sudden news. Percy reached out to hug Lorienne but she turned away, heading back to the front. Dixie turned to Percy and tried to touch his arm.

"Don't!," he snapped, his expression darkening.

Jasper turn and ran after Lorienne, leaving the two in silence. A quick jog had him in front of her in seconds.

"Lori," the teen earnestly whispered, grabbing ahold of her hands," When were you gonna-"

"I'm not."

"Not?"

"Pregnant."

"But..."

"It was the first thing I thought about...when I saw him with her," she said, more to herself than to him. She suddenly looked up at Jasper with fire in her eyes.

"But don't worry, hun. I will be. That's what make up sex is for..."

Edd considered it a blessing that Eddy had offered him a ride to and from the fair. But a nightmare driving to and from. He gripped the safety belt alittle tighter each time Eddy rounded a corner or failed to stop at a stop sign. Edd insisted to be let out at the entrance of the cul-de-sac. Pissed, Eddy dropped him several blocks away and yelled after him that he would see him at school Monday. From there Edd stated to walk toward his house.

He had only walked a block before he was greeted by a dark haired, pale boy with sleek, boxed framed glasses.

"Ohaiyoo Konbanwa...(Good evening),"the boy utter under his breath, looking down on Edd, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"O...hai...o (Hello)," Edd responded slowly, staring at the teen awkwardly. _'It's almost eleven at night. What is he doing out here? And alone? And what's that smell?'_. A crisp mahogany scent walfed through the air. It's sweet scent distracted him for a moment.

The boy came around and stood beside him. He extended his hand and introduced himself as "Patrick Dusk".

"But my friends call me ' _Dusk_ '. Interesting. You know Japanese? Since moving here...very few people know the language."

"Well, I took a summer college course-"

"tsumaranai! (Uninteresting)"

Edd was taken aback by the word. His Japanese was rough but he understood the word perfectly.

"It's dark and you shouldn't be out,"Dusk said stone faced, moving his glasses up again," Do you live in the cul-de-sac ahead? I just moved in the following block myself. If you live that way I can walk you home."

"Thank you for the offer but-"

"Nonsense! Isogimasu! Kimasu! (Hurry! Come!)"

"Chottomatte! (Wait a minute!) Hold on!," Edd struggled to say. Dusk had lopped his arm around his and dragged him down the sidewalk.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Edd was hesitant to strike up a conversation due to Dusk's demeanor and manners. But he didn't need to. Edd was suddenly hit with a flurry of odd questions.

"So, how long have you known Jasper?"

"A few months, but-"

"Ah! Kare wa watashi no hijō ni shin'ainaru yūjindesu (He's a dear friend of mine). I just really came to visit."

" But you just said you lived-"

"Does he go to your school here? Kare wa hijō ni chitekidesu. Watashi wa kare ga sono yōna mediocre gakkō ni teijū odoroite imasu. (He's very intelligent. I'm surprised he has settled for such a mediocre school.)"

"Yes.."

"I'm sure he's an over achiever. Kare wa tsuneni aru yō ni. Tokuni, hoka no chiiki de... (Like he always is. Especially in other areas...)"

"Excuse me?"

"Nani? (What?) Are you two friends? Rabāzu? Koibito? (Lovers?)"

"That's...personal...um, Watashi wa, kono ….. uh,...toiawase o rikai shite imasen. ( I do not appreciate this inquiry)"

"Come now. I'm only being friendly. If you're a friend of my friend. Aren't we friends?"

"I suppose..."

Before he could finish his sentence they stood down the block where one of the houses was ablazed. As they walked closer he saw all the residents of the cul-de-sac shouting for someone to call the fire department. Kevin and his father were pulling hoses from their house and the neighbors and started dousing the flames the best they could. For a few moments he was impressed by the efforts of the neighborhood saving someone's home, until he suddenly realized it was his house aflamed. Edd grabbed at his beanie and pulled hard. A strangled, muffled screamed gurgled in his throat.

' **MY HOUSE!** '

"Kagaribi wa, natsu no jikan de hijō ni utsukushīdesu. (Bonfires are so beautiful in the summer time.),"Dusk said as he stared at the house. Edd confused by the statement, left him standing there and ran toward the fire. "Anata wa, watashi no kōkan o kangaete wa ikemasen ka? (Don't you think, my replacement?)"


	12. Chapter 12

The fire consumed majority of the house, leaving much of it uninhabitable. Kevin and Percy offered to put Edd up for the night while he informed his parents. He seemed pained to do so, as he huddle in a corner of the living room and whispered his responses into the phone. Ellen and Roger Vincent touched down in Big City around 5 am and checked into a Hyatt hotel immediately. By 7 am they were outside their house with an insurance adjuster, noting the damage. Kevin and Nat noticed their presence when coming back from their normal daily jog and informed a sleepy Edd of their arrival. A normally happy Edd seemed apprehensive leaving the house, but not before showering and looking presentable. After brushing his long raven locks back, he carefully adorned his favorite beanie. He examined his appearance in the mirror, grabbing ahold of the sides of the sink.

 _'How can I face them? Some how this will be spun into my calamity...'_

He bowed his head for a moment, gathering his strength and courage to leave the sink. At the moment, it seemed to be the only thing giving him support. He left the bathroom and house and approached his parents and the adjuster. Percy, Lorienne, and Dixie were also up. Percy about to head to work, Lorienne to an early club meeting, and Dixie trying her best to do some damage control by attempting to cook breakfast for the house. The trio approached the pair as Edd spoke with the adjuster with his copy of the police report tucked under his arm.

"It's been a while, Ellen," Percy put on a smile and then nodded," Roger." Roger extended his hand and shook Percy's. The two men immediately began to talk about the previous events since last they met. You would assume the two were old friends, but time and constant schedule change kept the two from fully forming a substantial relationship. Lorienne cozied up to Ellen and laid on a thick layer of charm to somewhat soothed the irritated Vincent.

"Thank you, ever so much, Lorienne. I can't imagine how we must be putting you out with Eddward's uninvited intrusion," Ellen stated, annoyed," The last thing I want is for us to be a burden to anyone. But my sweet Marion tends to be a constant victim of unfortunate events...especially with those boys..."

"Edwin and Eddetin? (Ed and Eddy)"

"Who?"

"Um, it was truly no trouble at all. I read in USA Today that your newest exhibit was to be shown in New York. I'm sorry you had to rush back to attend to the technicalities."

"Once again, I thank you. And yes, tonight is the opener. Unfortunately because of this," She stopped mid sentence and motioned toward the dilapidated house," we had to postpone it."

"Oh? How long will it be postpone for? A few days?"

"Certainly not! My life's work does not stop because of undesirable events. It's only an hour, my dear. I presume this will take all day."

"Only an hour? Well..."

"And now we must fuss over Eddward," she shakes her head,dissatisfied before calling curtly over to her husband. The corner of Lorienne's mouth twisted downward into a half frown as she stared at the woman before her. She reminded her too much of her late mother. Ellen was a rather tall, thin woman standing at just five feet and eleven inches. She sported small features and a button nose. Giving off an air of grace, she was never mistaken as a person of no importance. _'A quick lesson in walking in heels would do her some good...'_. Shaking her head at the thought, another snuck in,making her smile to herself.

"You know, Ellen...," Lorienne said slowly, taking Ellen's arm into hers. She lead the woman down the side walk," We have been friends for some time now. It would give us great pleasure to do you the favor of looking after little Mary-MARION while you continue touring with your contemporary art exhibit. He may stay at our lovely abode. We have the space. And once the house is rebuilt he may return."

"Oh, we couldn't. The house may take months!"

"Not to fear," Lorienne said, reassuringly patting the woman's hand," It will be no trouble at all."

"Well, then. I insist on covering his living expenses. Would fifteen hundred due?"

"...a month?"

"Of course. Growing teenage boys are expensive."

"Indeed they are. But what of-"

"He has access to our accounts if he should need. Can he start now? There's so much to do and our plane leaves in six hours and we do not have the time. Roger!"

The woman quickly turned back. Her kitten heels made scraping noises across the concrete making Lorienne cringe. The two approached their husbands as Kevin and Nat joined them. Dixie decided to stay her distance and headed back into the house. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a random number. "Hello? Amber? I may be coming back faster than I thought." She peered out the window disenchanted with her current situation.

"Wonderful news! Eddward here will be staying with us for awhile!," Lorienne chirped. She narrowed her eyes at Kevin and gave him a devious grin," That means we must be on our BEST behavior."

Kevin rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Ellen eyed Kevin for a moment before placing her purse in front of her. She looked him up and down and sucked her teeth, unimpressed.

"Kevin, is it?," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Kevin said brightening his expression," It would be a honor to have Ed-"

"You were his bully in middle school, were you not?"

"I, um..."

"My poor Marion would come home a nervous wreck because of you and your torturing! You will keep your hands to yourself! You monster!," Ellen took her purse and smacked Kevin across his face. The teen didn't budge from the spot he stood, but his look of shock took Ellen aback. Nat grabbed around neck frantically, prompting Percy to ask what he was doing.

"I'm clutching my invisible pearls!,"he replied.

"Mother!," Edd shrieked.

"Eddward, he has bullied you since grade school. I will not have that...THING put his hands on you again! How can I ever ensure your safety?!"

"You have nothing to worry about," Lorienne, softly said. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and gave her a gentle smile."He is a trained dog. You have to keep these boys in line, now a days."

"Lori-," Percy tried to interrupt, not sure what she meant.

"Observe."

She turned to face the tall boy whose eyes burned with fire. Snapping her fingers, her face turned stern and roughly gave a command.

"Sit!"

The command shot through Kevin's mind like a bolt of lighting. _'She can't be serious...I can't believe this...I can't believe her...but if I don't...'_ The word strucked everyone odd until they noticed Kevin slowly kneeling to the ground. Although his face showed no expression, his eyes burned with anger. He had no time to think about his actions. He knew Lorienne had him over a barrel. Edd stood beside Kevin shocked by his actions. When he tried to touch his shoulder the teen moved away. He turned his face down in shame. Nat stepped back, his chest rising and falling dramatically.

"Oh. My. GOD!," He yelled. "Kevin get up!"

"As you can see, he will do what he is told. So there will be no worries," Lorienne said with a smug smile, reassuring Ellen.

Pleased by the example Lorienne proudly displayed to her, a small smile creeped acrossed her lips. She waved at Roger to accompany her to the car. Lorienne and Percy followed close behind and exchanged information. Much to Roger's disapproval but he went along with whatever Ellen instructed and got into the rental car. Kevin stayed where he was as Edd stared at him baffled. Nat paced around in a circle mumbling to himself. Kevin instructed Nat to go home several times but he refused, encouraging his friend to fight back.

"She won, okay. Just let it go, man. Go home..."

"You can't let her get away with this! This is low! Even for her. This is petty!"

But the red head teen refused to look his best friend in the eyes and remained on the ground. Nat continued to pace. After a few minutes of wearing a circle pattern in the concrete, the teal haired teen halfheartedly told his friend he had to take off.

"I...I can't see you like this...and there's nothing I can do...this is too much."

"Nat-,"Edd called after him.

"Let him go. He's right. He doesn't need to see this and neither should you. Go inside, Edd. Dixie, er, my mom, can show you the spare bedroom."

"But Kevin-"

"Ang-...Edd. Please...," Kevin said softly. He refused to look up and into the boy's eyes. As far ashe was concerned, he has been embarrassed and shamed. There was no bouncing back from this. As far as Edd and his parent know, he is Lorienne's lap dog.

He stayed in the knelt spot until he saw two pairs of feet come into sight. He looked up to see a pissed Percy and a satisfied Lorienne. It surprised him to see Edd still standing there, unmoved by his words. Percy calmly told Kevin to get on his feet and escort Edd into the house. Once the two made it inside, he grabbed Lorienne's arm and dragged her to her Mercedes coupe, roughly threw her in the passenger side, while rounding the front to the driver's side.

"PERCY!"

"DON'T YOU 'PERCY' ME! How dare you!How. Dare you! Who in the hell do you think you are? You do not treat my son like that. That is my flesh and blood. He's the reason why I live. I've put up with your bullshit because I love you, Loricakes. But god damn I have had it. You degraded him in front of everyone!"

"He embarrassed us because of his previous actions! Aren't you the least bit ashamed that your son is a bully? How will people look at us? And what of me? What of our child?Do you not care for him or her? Is Kevin more important than us? He's nearly a grown man. He needs to stop swinging from your nutsack and stand on his own two feet!"

"He is my son!"

"And I am your wife!"

The two sat in silence. Percy gripped the steering wheeling out of frustration. Lorienne watch the muscles in his jawline contract and contort as he grind his teeth. She turned to him and placed her hand over his. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, still angry about what just transpired. He never thought in a million years he would almost come to slapping her. Sure she came close to the breaking point but she always pulled back. But this time he deemed it too much.

"I am your wife," she breathed out,fighting back tears," and I am proudly carrying your child. I love you, Percy. You know I would never do anything to hurt you or Kevin. I've tried. You know know I have. I've tried to be a mother to him but he rebels. I'm not trying to replace Dixie. I'm trying to give him a female figure in his life that loves him. But when they rebel,niceties are thrown out the window and you have to lay down the law."

"But he is my son...,"Percy said softly, his anger slowly subsiding.

"And I love your son. No matter how much he hates me. Seeing poor Eddward put out gave me the most wondrous idea. This would be an opportunity for Kevin to make amends for torturing that poor boy."

Lorienne turned away for a moment and rummaged through her designer Marc Jacobs bag. _'I was going to use this later but I need something to save my ass right now.'_ She pulled out an old beat up, leather bound book. Her finger ran down the spine, remembering how she acquired it months ago from Kevin's room. She pressed the book up against his chest.

"This is..."

"Read it alone...when you have time. Understand your son better."

"How did you come across this?

"When you're a parent, you immerse yourself with every aspect of their lives."

Percy opened the book reluctantly and skimmed through the first few pages until Lorienne closed the book and placed it to the side.

" _I said later_ ," she said seductively, climbing on top of Percy's lap," right now I want to make up with my husband."

She started to give him soft kisses around his chest and moved up to his lips. His eyes soften at the sight of a once again sweet Lorienne.

"We're a team," she said, removing her blouse, exposing her lacy pink Victoria Secret bra," we need to be on the same page..."

Percy grabbed the handle on the side of the seat and pulled it back. He then undid his belt buckle as Lorienne let a giggle slip through her lips.

The moment Edd and Kevin entered the house, Dixie greeted them. Kevin quickly told her that Edd would be staying for awhile and promptly made his way up the stairs to his room. Edd stared after him, worried.

"Come on, hun. Why don't you get some rest, hum? Don't you worry. He'll need some time alone."

He nodded sadly and followed her down the hallway to a set of doors. He opened the left one, revealing a room with basic furnishing and a full size bed. He sighed to himself as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Dixie closed the door behind him. _'What a perfect situation, Eddward,'_ He thought sarcastically to himself. Feeling a little lightheaded from all the excitement, he laid down in the fetal position and gathered the comforter around him. The spare comforter belonged to Kevin. In the middle of the night, he offered it to him. He remembered how handsome he looked as he watched him rub the back of his neck,avoiding eye contact when he handed it to him. The rosy blush that covered the bridge of his nose only heighten the appearance of freckles that laid dormant there. Edd found solace when breathing in Kevin's scent. He strangely felt protected by the over fluffed cotton barrier. Wrapping himself tighter, he began to fall asleep.

 _'I'll have to rummage through the house later...'_

Kevin paced his bedroom floor. His sporadic thoughts kept him from calming down. After taking a few breaths he resigned to defeat. He flopped onto his bed, burying his face into his hands.

 _'Edd saw me handle Jasper...his house burnt down...I almost molested him... Lori ...that bitch...made me kneel to her like some queen...Nat has lost faith in me...My dad probably thinks I'm broken...how can this get any worse?!'_

Suddenly, his cellphone wildly danced and vibrated across his nightstand. He didn't answer it. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone. But the phone continued until he was annoyed. He snatched up the phone and stared at the display. Confused from what he saw, he slid his finger across the screen. He took a deep breath and raised it to his ear.

"I don't want to hear it and this better be good..."

Dixie cleared the table in silence as Percy, Lorienne and Jasper finished up. Placing the dishes in the sink, she slowly and reluctantly washed each one. _'Since when did I become the maid? Jesus, they're so lazy here,'_ she thought to herself, scrubbing the last speck of dried sunny side up egg off a plate. For a moment she turned her head to catch a quick glimpse of Percy's disgruntle expression. Thankfully it was aim was toward Jasper but hid his face under the newspaper he read. She chuckled and resumed the chore. By now it was mid morning and the group had settled down from the unexpected visit from Edd's parents.

It took a lot for the elder Barr to have animosity toward anyone, but Jasper made it a point to stand outwith his apparent grievous attitude. Especially in his house. He could not show his distaste in front of Lorienne. He loved her and didn't want to upset any further. His thoughts muddle with worry as he knew all too well with Dixie, that the first trimester was the most dangerous. The thought of a miscarriage worried him. She loved her little brother and unsettling him would put them both back a odds again. He may not be able to say anything to the little shit,but it is his house and he can command respect from him. "I just need a moment," he mumbled as he peered over his paper again.

Jasper kicked up his feet onto the kitchen table, crossed them and thanked Dixie for the breakfast. He then inquired about lunch as he stared picking his teeth. Lorienne let a quiet giggle slip. Dixie sighed,"I haven't decided yet..."

"Why not? You don't have a job and you're here all day. It shouldn't be hard. Be a pintrest queen and look up something," he said, snapping his finger as if coming up with a solution," I like spicy-"

"You're about to get a spicy boot up your-"

"Percy!," Lorienne exhaled,appalled.

Enough was enough. Percy folded his paper and smacked the table with it. He grabbed his keys and pocketed his cell phone before getting up and rounding the table. He stopped behind Jasper as if he had forgotten something. Snapping his fingers, he inquired about picking something up after work. Her expression instantly changed as she dashed out the room to retrieve her dry cleaning receipt. Once out of sight Percy grabbed Jasper's feet and threw them off the table. He then quickly grabbed the boy by the shoulder and squeezed. The fingernails of his hand dug deep into the smaller male's flesh, leaving a reddish bruising. Leaning forward he whispered into his ear.

" _I don't like uninvited guests and your welcome is wearing thin. You will respect me, my rules and my house. That includes everyone in it. I'm not your sister. I won't put up with it. Got it, you little shit?"_

"...yes"

" _Apologize for your behavior and while you're at it help Dix with the dishes you helped make."_

Jasper turned his head slightly,lowered his eyes and quietly apologized to a smirking Dixie. Percy then lifted him out of the chair and pushed him toward the sink. He slowly picked up a soapy dish and rinsed it off. Moments later a rushed Lorienne came back into the kitchen and handed him a piece of paper. Percy kissed her goodbye and headed out the door, but not before he gave Jasper another reassuring look.

Lorienne turned to face the two by the sink and sported a curious look.

"You? Jasper? Housework? Keep doing this I think I might make you the second maid around here."

Dixie dropped a dish back into the water. She gripped the front part of the sink and bowed her head. Holding back her tongue, she stared into the dingy dish water and counted under her breath.

"Hey...about that...," Jasper inquired.

It was now mid day and the March weather was relaxingly mild. Duck took a deep breath and settle at the base of a large oak tree that sat next to Edd's charred house. With the embers cooled, all that was left was the sweet, smokey smell of hickory. He reached into his back pack and grabbed a random book. It wasn't his favorite genre but it was enough to pass the time while waiting. After covering several chapters, he took a small apple out of his pocket and bit into it. Loud footsteps echoed through the neighborhood as he looked up and watched a furious Kevin approached him. He closed the book, setting it aside and took another bite of the apple.

 _'This should be fun...'_

Kevin stopped short of the curb and thrusted his fists into the pockets of his letter jacket. The miserable look he displayed on his face only further amused Dusk. He-slowly rubbed the bitten apple across his bottom lip devilishly.

"Come hither, Barr...I don't bite...oh wait... _I do_."

"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know my name? How did you get my number?," Kevin breathed out, fighting the urge to smack the half eaten fruit from his hand .

"You're no fun," Dusk pouted,pulling out Nat's phone from his backpack. He waved it playfully in front of the annoyed teen's face. "You know, your friend should be more careful of something so important. He should also pick a password not so obvious. I mean, come on. _Bootykingxxx_? But what I'm most impress with is how _good_ you looked ...on your knees. Maybe I can get a re enactment later?"

"You saw...all that?"

"Pft! Yes, dove. I'm surprised he didn't notice it falling out of his pocket when he flipped out. He may not be able to see you _that way_...But I didn't mind it at all..."

Kevin stared at the boy for a few moments before rolling his tongue over his upper lip. He advised the boy to stay his distance before waving him off. He turned on his heels and headed back to the house. Dusk waited until he was at his front door before he softly asked," Don't you want to get rid of Jasper?" The red head's ears perked up at the notion. His hand still had a steady, tight gasp on the door knob. He turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm listening..."

Edd stood nervously in front of the wide, door length mirror and tried for the seventh time to straighten a peach color, plaid tie. He undid the fat clumsy knot and pull it off while mumbling to himself. It was nearly 6 pm and he was fusing over his attire.

"Why straighten it when you're not?"

Edd's head whipped around, scared by the sudden voice. Jasper had made himself comfortable on the dimpled button, white leather chair in the corner. With his legs crossed, he stared seductively at Edd as he twisted one of his post piercings under his lip.

Maybe because it had been a long day or his parents quick evaluation and announcement or Jasper constantly sneaking into his room since he found out last night, but Edd's nerves were at their wits' end. The slender teen sighed more to himself than at the other sitting across from him.

"The maid said dinner will be at seven, so no need to dress up and rush."

"As a guest in anyone's home, it is accustom to look presentable. It shows as a sign of respect."

"When in Rome, delicious, when in Rome..."

"I would prefer that you call me by my name...or nothing at all."

"Pft! Okay, dumbass can call you"Angel" but I can't call you what you are. Seems unfair, don't ya think, Love?"

"Kevin calls me Angel?"

"It's a stupid pet name," Jasper said under his breath, waving off the question. Edd tossed the tie over the mirror. He then went to the door, opened it wide, stood to the side of it and extended his arm to the hallway. Jasper uncrossed his legs, surprised by Edd's gesture. At first he choked out a chuckle, but it was caught in his throat when their eyes met. Edd's dark, blue eyes were lifeless.

"You can't be serious...bab-"

"I'm not your baby. Please. Leave. I need to get my thoughts together."

Jasper jumped to his feet and rushed at Edd, sending the teen backwards toward the wall. His back pressed hard against the wall, his eyes wide with fear, Edd didn't make any sudden moves. Jasper grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head. His face was emotionless as he continued to press his body against Edd's. He stared down the smaller male for a few moment before speaking again to break the intense silence that weighted heavily in the air.

"You will NEVER hear him say it. He WILL use you up and throw you away. He will never love you like I love you...,"Jasper whispered into his ear, letting go of his hands. He then lifted Edd's chin with his fingertips. Face to face he continued,"...I love you."

He leaned a bit closer to take ahold of his lips but was stopped short when one of Edd's hands covered his mouth.

"I admire your ambitious approach to declare your feelings for me. But as I said before, my heart does not belong to you."

Jasper pulled back and stared at him in disbelief.

"You're jok-"

"I do not joke about such matters. Please. I implore you to vacate the room."

Jasper roughly removed his fingers from Edd's chin. Several times he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked down for a moment as the deafening silence grew. It taunted him. Revealing the truth of the situation before him. Edd tried to repeat his request when a fist flew past his head, hitting the wall behind him. The impact made a thunderous boom throughout the house,that immediately prompted Percy to scream at Kevin from across the house. Kevin laughed, insisting it wasn't him. Jasper stood in front of Edd, not moving from his position. The smaller male stared slightly unphased from the sudden out burst.

"He will never love you like I love you. I wish that wall was his face," Jasper whispered, before removing his bloodied fist from the crater it made. He stood, now looking up at the ceiling, fighting back tears of anguish as pieces of the wall that was stuck to his dust covered hand began to loosen and fall. "Whatever," he mumbled, quickly making his exit. After a few minutes of silence, Edd breathed a sigh of relief only to jump out his skin when Kevin knocked loudly on the door.

"Hey! Sorry. Did I scare you?"

Edd, now bent over waved him in as he descended to the floor slowly. Kevin laughed softly at the panicked boy before him until his eye caught sight of the hole in the wall. When Edd caught his breath, he looked up to see a serious Kevin pointing to the wall.

"How?"

"Oh!," exclaimed Edd. He looked at the wall scrambling to come up with an excuse for the damage. Although he hated to lie, even for someone else, he tried to fold the truth into something believable," I was the cause of that...um...I don't know my own strength. Hahahaha..." Kevin folded his arms across his broad chest and stared at the wall with half lidded eyes.

"Clearly...but I don't believe you."

"But Kevin!"

"Never mind that. I'll fix it later and take the blame. But I wanted to show you something before dinner. You know, to make you feel more at home."

"Oh, Kevin! How gracious!"

Edd shooed Kevin out the room so he could change into more comfortable clothing. Smitten by his angel's excitement, he smiled to himself when his cell chimed. Kevin looked around quickly before heading into a near by hall closet. Once there,he pulled it out and stared at the text message. It had only been a few hours since he spoke to the pale male. And yet he still could not trust him or his motives of teaching Jasper "a lesson".' _Although_ ," he thought," _the more enemies he has...the more leverage I gain."_

Text:

"Don't forget. 7 p.m. You know the place."

 _'Trust me...I won't.'_

Dixie finished placing most of the fragile, porcelain dinnerware around the table. The oven chimed it's urgency when the door bell rung. Having no time to take out the dish,she instead open the oven door, stuffed the oven mitts into her apron and then sprinted to the door as the door bell chimed again.

"Dixie! For Christ sake! I'm resting!"

"I got it, Lori."

"It's Lorienne!"

"Yes, my lord," Dixie grumbled under her breath. She opened the door to a non eccentric, but lovelorned Nat. The usually hyper male was accompanied by a sweet faced, magenta haired boy. For a moment, Dixie stood staring at the boy, deciding if it was a male or female. Her "gaydar" was rarely wrong, so she decided on male. Looking from one to the other, she bought her hand up to cover up her smile.

"Nat, love. What are you-"

The oven once again chimed it's urgency. Not having time to finish her sentence she sprinted to the kitchen, fumbling with the mitts in her apron. To her surprise the boy grabbed both the mitts from her, put them on and pulled out the iron pan before she could react. Taking off one of the mitts, the magenta haired boy extended his hand and introduced himself as Rave.

"Wanted my sweet thing here to meet the fam. Plus I wanted to check up on Kevin. I would have texted him but I lost my phone."

"I don't see why not. He could use a friend right now. Why don't you two stay for dinner?"

"It would be my pleasure," Rave said sweetly.

"But what would Lori say?"

"Fuck Lori..."

Lori gave Percy another passionate kiss before rolling off the top of him. She sat at the edge of the bed and placed her hands on the small of her back before stretching. Percy rubbed the same area before voicing his concerns about the rough sex they've been having. She assured him everything was fine before quickly getting up and sashayed nude across the room to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she instantly started rummaging under the sink. After a few moments her fingers found what she had been searching for. She got into the bathtub and spread her legs. Opening the medium sized box she'd retrieved, she pulled out a small turkey baster, a super sized tampon and a condom.

Placing the baster under her tongue, she pushed it to the back and squeezed the rubber end. It pulled out enough white liquid to fill it halfway. Still holding it in her mouth, she removed the plastic from the tampon and fitted the condom over it. She then took the baster and inserted into herself as far as it would go and squeezed the rubber tip. Waiting a few seconds she pulled it out and replaced it with the make shift plug.

She then proceeded to wipe herself down with a wet washcloth and promptly put on the lacy robe that adorned the back of the bathroom door. Quickly putting away her kit, she rejoined a still exhausted Percy on the bed. A loud thud shook the walls of the house. Percy shot up and screamed at Kevin to behave.

Kevin escorted Edd through the side door of the house. He then retrieved a ladder that was laying on top of Lori's prized rose bushes. Setting the ladder up against the house, he encouraged Edd to climb up. Alittle reluctant at first, Edd managed four steps before stopping short at the fifth. Shaking his head he told Kevin he couldn't.

"I like your 21 pilots shirt."

"Oh, um, Thank you, Kevin! Been a fan for a year now."

"Is that your fav shirt?"

"Yes. Yes it-"

"Good."

"Huh?"

"You have your comfy shirt on and I'm here to catch you when you fall. No worries. Right?"

When Edd still refused to move, Kevin sighed heavily and ascended the later behind him. Moving quickly, he hoisted the smaller male on to his shoulder. The timid teen instinctively held on to his forearms for balance. Within seconds they were on the second story of the house's roof, facing the backyard. Kevin had tossed a flannel blanket up there earlier. Spreading it out, he invited Edd to join him. The two laid side by side, staring up at the speckled sky. The dark blue evening sky displayed a canvas of white dots that shun brightly beside a full moon.

"I remembered seeing you read books on astrology since we were kids," Kevin said softly," And I wondered...with your nose stuck inside those books...did you ever get the chance to enjoy the real thing? Right here. Right in front of you."

Speechless, Edd stared at the boy he's come to admire over the years. Before he could respond, Kevin begun to speak again.

"I know this is bad timing. But...I'm sort of glad your house burned down."

" _Oh, Really?"_

"I MEAN... Jesus, Kevin, speak plainly."

Edd covered his mouth to muffle a giggle.

"Why do you always do that? Cover your smile?"

"As you can see, my teeth's alignment is not adequate."

"Your smile is perfect to me. You should never hide it."

"It's perfect because...I'm your angel?"

By this time Edd was completely staring at him. Kevin had not moved from his stretched out position. His eyes stayed on the stars, unable to answer the question. The silence grew between them.

"Did Nat tell you that?"

"I have my sources. Is it-"

"True? Yes. Everything I said to you is true. Everything I said at the fair and even glad that your house is ash. Don't get me wrong! Because of that, you get to be here...with me."

"Kevin," Edd whispered softly,unable to hide the cherry red hue of his cheeks.

"You blush a lot. That's cute."

"And you're okay with this? Liking a guy?"

"Trust me. After all that's happened lately-it has only help solidify my feeling for you. I know I'm bi now and it's cool. I mean, if Nat can swing from branch to branch with ease-it...it shouldn't be that hard. Right? I don't know. You,Nat, Nazz, maybe the other Edds, Jasper and Lori knows. If Jasper knows, definitely his bestie knows. I just don't know how to tell my dad. What if this crushes him? I can't bare to see him hurt. Me, being the cause of it."

Tears begun to fall from the corners of his eyes and down the sides of his face. His vision became increasingly blurry as he turned his face away, holding back a wail that had formed in this throat. Edd crawled over to him. He placed his left hand on the side of his cheek and moved his head to face him. His thumb wiped away a tear from the red head's eye.

"When you do decide to tell him, I will be there with you. It's okay. I promise. Mr. Barr doesn't seem to to the type of person to reject his son for something that he is. He's understanding. Take your time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Kevin said, sitting up and smiling.

"Kevin! Dinner! Now!"

They suddenly heard Dixie shout outside, ending the moment. The two looked to the side of the roof and then back at each other. They both burst into a fit of giggles before making their way back to the side of the house. Kevin descended the ladder quickly before realizing Edd was still at the top. The boy peered over the side and stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. Slowly he stepped on one of the bars and looked over his shoulder. Kevin waved him on, watching him carefully.

"I like your Godsmack shirt," Edd smiled down at him.

"Oh, yeah?," He smiled back,"Been a fan for years."

"Must be your comfy shirt. I trust you'll catch me."

Kevin laughed to himself until his eyes widen with fear as he watch Edd slide down the ladder at an ungodly speed. Without thinking, he instantly scooped up Edd bridal stylewhen the teen let go of the ladder midway, falling.

Dusk paced in a circle in the backyard of Edd's house. Every once in a while he kicked a charred, broken piece of wood out of his way. He looked at his watch again, it read 7:15pm. He hated depending on people. They always seem to disappoint him. Kevin was no different.

"That idiot can't even tell time,"He begun to shout," I'll give him fire more minutes or I'm going over there."

He then sat on a half burnt ottoman. Pulling out a long, sharp kitchen knife he found earlier in the rubble from his waist band, he began to toy with it as he waited.

"4:59, 4:58, 4:57..."

Rave carefully position the chops on each plate perfectly as if he had worked at a five star restaurant. He placed the last of the rack of lamb roasted in Dijon mustard,rosemary and garlic as the center piece of the table. The overwhelming aroma called every nose in the house to make their way to the dining room.

"Oh, my! That smells scrumptious,"Edd said delighted.

"Yeah, my dad said my mom was quite the cook," Kevin replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone gathered around the table. Percy pulled out Lori's chair as well as Kevin and Nat with Edd and Rave. Lori graciously sat down while Rave shot daggers at Nat and Edd thanked Kevin for the cute gesture. Jasper crinkled his nose at Kevin. In turn, Kevin flashed him a quick smirk before sitting beside Edd. He then noticed Nat, greeted him and inquired about his guest.

"Sit beside me, Jasper," Dixie said grabbing a hold of his arm before taking a seat beside him. Jasper snatch his arm away and attempted to sit beside Edd only to see Rave switch seats to be in front of him. The two stared at each other fora few moments before Rave's eyes moved to the left to examine Edd more closely. Nat plopped down beside Jasper, throwing his arm around his shoulders, sending him flying into his chair. Once the chair rocked back onto it's four legs, Nat pulled him in close and whispered, grinning," You tried it" before being pushed off.

"Jasper! Stop it! We have guests. I expected Kevin to behave like a nitwit. Not you," Lorienne spat.

"Yes, Love. You're embarrassing yourself," Rave said stone faced.

"Oh this is normal for him. Once he showed his ass in class. It was smooth," Nat said nonchalantly,twirling a dinner knife on the tip of his finger, wiggling his eyebrows at Rave. Rave sighed and ran his hand over his face. Percy tired to ignore the banter and decided to change the topic. He complemented Dixie on the deliciously, gorgeous spread.

"What? She just copied it from Pintrest and got lucky," Jasper grumbled, picking up the lamb chop and taking an uninterested bite.

"Can you be anymore rude or thankless?," Kevin shouted across the table, almost coming out of his seat," Stop being rude to my moms, dude."

"Jasper," Both Edd and Rave softly said to him with pleading eyes.

"It's okay," Dixie interjected,reassuring her son," I take that as a compliment. Not many can do so well. Anyway. Wine, Percy? I picked up a red because I thought a brute would be too tart."

She grabbed the bottle from the center of the table and uncorked it in one felt move. Lori picked up her glass and waved it toward her, making everyone but Rave stop and stare at her.

"What?," She asked, surprised by the sudden attention.

"You're pregnant. That's what. Dad told me. And you're drinking?,"Kevin asked, giving her a side eyed look.

"Oh, news travels fast, huh?," she smiled.

"See! She's trying to kill it already. She's selfish, Dad. Come on, dude. Stop her!"

"Hey!," Lori screamed, snatching the bottle from Dixie and pouring herself a glass," I'm only a few weeks. It's still early and reports have said red wine is good for you. Can't dispute science."

"I can't believe you can read! It's a miracle, Jebus!," Nat joyously exclaim.

"Shut up, Nat!," Jasper shouted. He took his foot and tried to kick the boy off the chair only to be countered with Nat's, pushing him into Dixie. The two fell to the floor. Dixie tried to help him up, but he pushed her away.

"That's enough you two. Respect my house!," Percy barked, slamming his hand down on to the table. The force of the hit made everything jump. The room grew awkwardly silent. Lori took a long gulp of her wine before clearing her throat.

"I have more wondrous news. In addition to having adorable Eddward stay with us, I thought it would be a nice gesture to have at least one of his friends stay as well. More importantly, look out for him and his best interests.," Lori chirped happily, taking another sip before continuing.

"Eddy?," Edd asked meekly,welcoming a familiar face.

"Gawd no, love!," She coughed out a laugh," Jasper."

Kevin sucked in a groan before placing an elbow on the table to hold his head in his hand. Edd slid back down into his seat and mumbled a "that's nice" to his lap.

"Really, step bitch?," Nat yelled.

"Watch it," she countered, taking another gulp of wine.

"They hate each other! Why on earth would you do something so stupid?"

"Are you really going to let these heathens disrespect me at our table? In our house?," Lori cried distraughtingly to Percy. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled herself on to his lap. Her face buried in his chest. In the process she managed to knock over the wine bottle sending Dixie flew backwards again to avoid it.

"This shit here," roared Kevin,flopping back into his chair.

"That is enough, Kevin. Nat. Turn it down to zero," Percy shouted across the table.

"Why? Why do you defend her? Oh my god! You fall for that cry bit every time! She's using-...I'm telling y-...OOh!," Kevin shouted back nearly knocking over the table while getting up and slamming his fist on to the table.

"Do you see?! How he treats me?! How he treats you?!," she continued to wail," How can you trust him when he hides secrets!"

Kevin's eyes grew wide as a tidal wave of fear washed over his face. Jasper leaned forward smiling wickedly to what was unfolding. Lori moved her head slightly to expose one side of her face. Her grin was wide, nearly showing every tooth in her mouth.

 _'Oh, god no! Please'_

"He lies to you, Percy," she purred.

 _'...I take it back...I take all of it back...just don't...'_

"He won't even tell you he's gay!"

The room fell silent for what seemed an eternity, until the fork Rave had held, fell out of his hand, making a loud clank on the plate in front of him. Kevin took a huge gulp and forced his eyes to moved from Lorienne to his father. To his fear,Percy's eyes seem to study the plate in front of him. His face fixed in a contorted expression of confusion. He tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. Dixie got up from the floor and confronted Lori.

"The fuck, Lori!"

"It's disgusting!"

"Jasper is gay!"

"Yas! But he has standards!"

Dixie turned to Percy and pleaded for him to say something.

"Per-!"

"He won't even look at me," Kevin whispered. He bowed his head as he bawled up his fists. He fought back the tears that threaten to escape, but could not bear to be in the room any longer. As a last ditch effort he raised his head and looked over to his father. Hoping. Praying. Begging for him to look him in the eye and wave this away. That everything was fine and that all this didn't matter. Because he loved him. And he was his son. His efforts were in vain. Perch hand now closed his eyes and his head remained bowed. Kevin shook his head slowly as he backed away from the table.

"No..."

His voice trembled as it held no strength now.

"Kev. Dude...," Nat spoke quietly. He tried to reach out to touch him, only to have him bolt out the back door, sending the room into chaos. Dixie immediately grabbed a frightened Lori out of Percy's lap with both hands. Twisting her collar in an attempt to choke her. Her only saving grace was Percy's quick reaction. He grabbed a hold of Dixie's hand and repeatedly commanded her to let go.

At the same time, Rave manage to get in between Jasper and Nat before they had an opportunity to lay hands on each other. Edd stood dumbfounded, watching the chaos unfold in front of him. His thought wandered worryingly to Kevin. He could not stay here...

Pissed, Kevin flung the door of the shed open and slammed it behind him. He wanted so badly to hit something. His fists balled up as he rage screamed. It reverberated around his father's 'man cave' and echoed back to him. He stood for a moment in the once garden shed and remembered helping his father build it into a place of solitude. It took a few months but at the end it was nearly perfect. It sported a huge LED TV, a leather couch, a fully stocked refrigerator, hard wood flooring, pictures of all the great sports athletes from Ali to Babe Ruth. And at the center of it all was a bar that would be the envy of any speakeasy. Kevin glanced at his reflection in the 75" flatscreen TV and fought the urge to smash it. _'How could she do that shit!?'_ Shaking uncontrollably, he felt tears start to well up. Just as a lone tear started down his cheek, he heard the latch on the shed door rattle. Frozen in place, Kevin held his breath wanting to giveaway no sign that he was crying. He quickly wiped away the tear and whirled to glare at the intruder. To his horror, Edd slipped in the door and closed it quietly behind him. This was the last person Kevin wanted to see right now. Edd leaned back against the door and looked at Kevin. No words were spoken. The look on Edd's face threatened to break Kevin. There was pain, sadness, and hurt. It was a reflection of Kevin's own emotions mirrored back at him.

Edd pushed off the door and walked toward Kevin. Usually Edd was more reserved but this situation was different. He knew he had to be the one to help Kevin through this, especially since he felt it was partly his fault. If it wasn't for him being put out and his family having to keep him, it wouldn't have made Lori bring Jasper. Pushing out unwanted secrets that he wasn't prepared to confront. Edd feared his reaction. Taking a deep breath he continued forward. He thought Kevin would back away or make some cutting remark but he just stood there silently watching Edd get closer. Slowly, gently, Edd pulled Kevin into a light embrace. Stiff and unwilling at first, Kevin eventually relaxed and brought his arms around Edd, hugging him back. That's when Edd felt Kevin start shaking. Holding a little tighter,Edd comforted the boy he loved as his own heart ached. After a few minutes, Kevin slowly lifted his head and backed away leaving alittle wet spot on the shoulder of Edd's shirt.

"Sorry,"he mumbled.

"It's okay," Edd whispered.

Kevin was still standing incredibly close to Edd. Doing something he would never normally do, Edd mustered as much courage as he possessed, he lifted up on the tips of his feet and leaned in for a quick kiss to the other boy's lips. Kevin, eyes widened in surprise as Edd's unusually bold move, took a step back. He stared at Edd but the other boy's eyes were staring intently at the floor. All tension left Kevin's body. Edd wasn't disgusted by his actions. He didn't turn away and was in fact trying to make Kevin feel better. Kevin took a step forward and pulled Edd to him. A small squeak escaped his lips before Kevin claimed them. It was as if a built up passionate need broke and flooded through the two males. A simple kiss soon became a breathless dance of tongues and groping hands. Neither one could say when their shirts came off but it wasn't long before Kevin's red and white Godsmack shirt was flung onto the bar and Edd's black 21 Pilots shirt was lost behind it. Stumbling backward, they fell onto the faux leather sofa. Kevin trailed a line of hot kisses down Edd's jaw to his neck as Edd's finger tips ran up and down Kevin's back. His head arching back, Edd moaned as Kevin took his left nipple in his mouth and sucked it. Edd's cock hardened more as Kevin's tongue started flicking over the nipple.

Kevin needed this, needed Edd, now more than ever. He switched to Edd's other nipple as the other male ran his hands through Kevin's his fingers were at the edge of Edd's jeans. He stopped short for a moment, remembering the Ferris wheel. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare him again. Looking up, his eyes asked for permission to continue. Edd rolled his hips, his breath quivered with anticipation, as his eyes begged him to continue. He tore at the button to get them open as he moved back up to give Edd a scalding kiss. He felt hands grab his ass and squeeze as he finally got the jeans open. Edd kicked off his black vans so Kevin could pull his jeans completely off. Edd squeaked a little again as his underwear came off with the jeans and he was suddenly left bare naked on a leather sofa. His startlement didn't last long as he watched Kevin slide his own ragged jeans off. There was a small flash of red boxers inside the jeans before they were tossed aside to land on floor. Kevin had already gotten rid of his shoes. The heat in Kevin's eyes was enough to send little quivers through Edd's stomach. He reached out and ran a hand down Kevin's stomach which got a him a feral smile before Kevin came for his mouth again. Edd slid his hands down Kevin's hips to his thighs. He squeezed the tight muscles a bit then moved over and started stroking Kevin's hard cock. Kevin's head lifted from Edd's mouth as a gasp escaped his throat. Eyes rolling back in his head, he shuddered as pleasure rode his body. Sliding down, Edd then took him in his mouth. It was so warm and slick, Kevin thought his legs might give out on him. Edd started going deeper until nearly every inch of Kevin's cock was inside his mouth and throat. Kevin rounded over and put his hands on the back of the couch so he was hunch over Edd. Breathing ragged, he said, "You keep doing that and I'm going to cum in your mouth."

"Oh?I bet you taste like candy."

"I never knew you had a sweet tooth, babe."

"All those practices with jawbreakers. I think I can fit almost anything in my mouth."

Edd gave a sly grin and did it again. This time letting more into his mouth and down his throat. Kevin was panting with need, the pleasure and pressure building higher and higher. Edd then started to suck and swallow, contracting his throat. Kevin couldn't take any more and with a groan, came inside Edd's mouth. Edd had no choice but to swallow. Kevin commanded his lover to drink every last drop. Edd did so obligingly. It wasn't as bad as he thought and he was quite pleased with Kevin's reaction. Pulling out, Kevin collapsed onto the couch next to Edd, who licked his lips and smiled shyly. Trying to catch his breath, Kevin just looked at him. He noticed Edd's cock was still very much straight and hard. Smiling slyly to himself, Kevin leaned over and flicked his tongue rapidly across the tip. Edd sucked in his breath at the sensation, letting the last drops of cum spill from the corner of his mouth. He had to grip the arm of the couch as Kevin's hand started massaging his ball sack. It was the most incredible feeling. Then Kevin's own hot, wet mouth was covering the tip of his cock and sucking lightly. Edd couldn't control his rapid breathing. Between the sucking and the massaging, he could feel his own pressure building. Kevin suddenly took all of Edd in his mouth as he moved his other hand to his own cock. He stroked himself as he deep throated the other male.

"Not yet yet..."

Kevin threw Edd's leg's over his shoulders, supporting his butt with his hands, he lifted the light male off of the couch and stood. Edd clawed passionately at his back as he sucked harder. Showing off, he walked around the sofa twice before laying him back down on to it, all while not breaking rhythm. He knew Edd was close when he started slowly raising his hips off the couch. Kevin pulled back right before Edd came causing him to cum on his chest and stomach. Edd's eyes were half closed in released pleasure. Kevin took his finger and playfully scooped a dollop of cum off Edd's chest and seductively placed it in his mouth. He then bent over and licked the sticky string of cum from the corner of Edd's mouth before flipping the skinny male over.

He then searched behind the bar until he found his father's old stash of condoms and lube. Popping the cap, he applied a generous amount on his cock and coated the outside of Edd's asshole. Kevin had was hard again thanks to the sight of his lover's perfect ass. He was far from being done with him as began to spank him. With each tap, the boy squealed his delight, wiggling it at him, begging for more. He knelt behind Edd, who was half hanging over the arm of the couch. Running his finger tips lightly down Edd's back, he pressed the tip of his penis against Edd's hole. Moaning, Edd back up a little, trying to take Kevin more into him. Grasping his cock, Kevin guided it into the tight little hole. He watched for Edd's reaction, making sure he was not hurting him. He, himself, knew this was his first time but did not know if it was Edd's a well. If it was, he wanted to make it memorable.

Edd's back arched and his head rolled back at the feel of Kevin slowly entering him. Sliding back out, Kevin reach around and caressed his head. Irked by the his beanie, he threw it off and began running his fingers through the soft waves of Edd's raven locks. Every once in awhile pulling it, making the male arch his back and a moan escape his lips. Carefully he slide himself back in. Edd's hole was opening more and it became easier to slide in and out. Soon they had a nice rhythm. Panting and the smack of their sweating flesh filled the small shed as Kevin used every ounce of strength he had left to fuck Edd until neither one could walk.

Grabbing Edd's hips, Kevin shoved himself inside over and over, harder and faster, deeper and rough, until he cried out as he came again deep inside Edd. Edd cried out as he felt his own cock release again allover the couch. The feeling of Kevin's cumming in his ass to much for him. They collapsed together in a heap, neither one moving or talking for a long time. After awhile, Edd lightly kissed the top of Kevin's head and Kevin squeezed his hand.

Kevin got up from the couch and stretched. He advised Edd to take it slow as he would clean up the mess. He grabbed some towels and cleaner from behind the bar, cleaned up the mess and help dressed Edd. Neither one said a word to the other. No word was needed. After everything was cleaned, they left the shed, carefully looking around to make sure no one had seen them.

"Does this mean now..."

"I'm your angel? I've always was."

He blushed at his lover's answer as he helped Edd walk back to the house as it appeared that he was a bit stiff from the activity, when a hooded figure drop kicked Kevin in the face, sending him to the ground. Edd stood shaking until the figure pulled back his hood displaying a hateful expression.

"Do you HAVE any IDEA what TIME IT IS?!"

Frustrated, Jasper made his way to the living room. Nat followed behind, not letting him off easy. By this time, Rave has had enough and told everyone "to go fuck themselves" and headed to the nearest bathroom. Jasper pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took one up and lit it. Taking a long drag, he blew out the smoke unempatheticly and made the snide comment to Rave not to cut himself and leave a mess. The boy covered his mouth to muffled a wail before slamming the door behind him.

"Could you be anymore of a dick?," screamed Nat.

"Could you be anymore stupid?,"Jasper said, nonchalantly, leaning up against the wall looking out the window. "He puts out to everyone. He's a twink. Good luck. You're about to taste every cock in Big city and Peach creek."

Nat drew back his fist and was ready to let fly until he saw Jasper grasped the ledge of the window, dropping his cigarette. "Dusk?!," He sputtered,"Why does he have Edd?"

Nat looked out the window to see a hooded, lanky male, carrying Edd across his shoulder, running between houses and through backyards with Kevin trailing behind him. Before he knew it, Jasper had already bolted out the door and gave pursuit. With no time to spare, Nat followed behind.

Dusk may have been lanky but he was stronger than he looked. He ran nearly a mile from Peach creek into a wooded area right between there and Big City. He finally came to a stop beside a huge weeping willow tree and let Edd off of his shoulder. Turning around he grabbed the knife from his waist band and pressed it up against Edd's neck as he waited for Kevin to catch up. Moment later an exhausted Kevin stood ten feet away, catching his breath. His eyes not leaving Dusk or the knife. To his surprised an out of breath Jasper and Nat came up from behind him. He had to put out his arms to refrain both from going any further.

"Oh good!," Dusk said smiling like a Cheshire cat,"The gang's all here!"

"Dusk. Please. This is about Jasper. Let Edd go," Kevin begged.

"WHY?!"

The sudden shout made everyone jump. Edd shook even more. Driven to tears, he turned his head and whimpered. Dusk pressed the knife harder against his skin, making him yelp. Nat and Jasper stepped forward making Dusk scream for them to stay back.

"You're just like all of them, you know? You break your promises. You said you was going to help me kill him."

"I never said that. I agreed to teach him a lesson. I never said I'd kill him."

"I would have," Nat said raising his hand. Kevin and Jasper whipped around and stared at Nat, shocked. "What? I would have."

Jasper back handed Nat in the face. The teen turned over and knelt to the ground, holding his cheek.

"We don't have time for this. Nat, dude, chill. Please! Let Edd go. This is between you and Jasper. This has nothing to do with us."

"Nothing to do with it? Nothing to do with it? HAHAHAHAHA! That's funny Barr!You jest! HE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! He loves him! He left me for him! He can't be better than me. Look at him!"

"Yes!Look at him," Jasper said, coldly," isn't he perfect? He's everything you're not. Perfect."

"I swear to God, Jasper, I'm going to drop kick you where you stand!"

"Do you see, little one,"Dusk said, turning his heated gaze to a panicked Edd," You're the reason why we're not together. It's your fault!"

"I thought we were friends, Patrick," Edd meekly cried.

"I was never you're friend! Why do I have to tell all you fuck boys...HANDS OFF MY EX!"

Nat hopped to his feet with a small rock in hand and did a spin pitch,hitting Dusk in the eye. The sudden blow was enough for him to let goof Edd and grab ahold of his face. Kevin and Jasper took the opportunity to rush him while distracted. Jasper reached him first,knocking him to the ground, with him on top. The two struggled with the knife as it was pressed against Dusk's chest, pointing to his neck. Kevin leaped on top of the two, forcing the knife to go in through his throat and out the back of his neck. Dusk's eyes grew wide and then suddenly dimmed as the last of his breath escaped his mouth. The two laid shocked on top of his body. Edd laid curled up in a ball against the willow tree as Nat kept asking why they weren't moving.

"Get up, Jasper! Move!," Kevin commanded, getting up from the pile. The two stood back and stared in silence. Both of Dusk's hands were tightly wound around the handle of the knife. Shaking, Jasper started wailing how they were all going to jail. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in the ground and sobbed.

"Get it together!," Kevin barked," This was self defense."

"And no one has to know," Nat reassured him.

"Nat grab Jasper and help him back to the house. I have Edd. We'll comeback and clean up the mess later. Got it?"

The two started pulling branches off the willow tree and covered the body completely with them. Once done, Nate pulled Jasper up and put his arm around his shoulder and helped him out of the forest.

"Wow. I've always called you a bitch, but I never knew you were really one. Man where's your balls?," Nat teased.

"In my throat," answered a winded, sobbing Jasper.

Kevin scooped up Edd bridal style and carried him out the forest following the two. He held on tight, continuing to sob as Kevin reassured him that the danger was over. Once the four had made it out to the edge of Peach creek, their silhouettes disappeared from view. A person approached the body and checked it for pulse. It was faint but slowly fading. The person then took a cloth and wrapped it around the handle of the knife and withdraw it from the body. A gush of blood escape the ragged opening as the heart beat stopped completely.

"Tsk, Tsk. Looks like you won't be causing trouble anymore..."


	13. Chapter 13

The four ran through several back yards before sneaking back into the cul-de-sac. Kevin peered over a parked car, and then signaled for others to follow. They managed to successfully enter the house without detection. Once inside, Kevin told Nat to help Jasper to his room and bring him a glass of water. Begrudgingly, Nat gave a simple head nod and approached the still shocked boy. He gently placed a reassuring hand on the small of his back, guiding him toward one of the rooms. Jasper immediately started screaming and paced the living room floor like a mad man.

"Oh my...god! What have we done?! What have we done?!," Jasper repeated over and over. He dug his fingers into his perfectly coiffed hair and tore at it.

"Shut it! Shut! It!," Kevin hissed angrily. The harsh tone caught the frighten teen's attention. With clasped hands brought to his face, he was in front of Kevin in less than a second. He peered over his hands, displaying dilated, tear filled eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Since you're the capital of this sinking ship, tell me: what are you going to do? Huh? Any ideas?". Kevin stared back, unfazed by the over dramatic rant.

"We're screwed! We're so screwed! Game over! You little shits are so on your own!," A now unblinking, terrified Jasper whispered.

"Jasper..."

"Don't...just don't." The frighten male bolted through the living room,to the kitchen and out the back door. An irritated Nat stared after him as an annoyed Kevin instructed him to wait here for him.

He shifted Edd into a more comfortable carrying position and headed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He managed to open the door to his bedroom and quietly crept inside. He could hear the muffle yelling of his stepmother through the paper thin walls but chose to ignore it.

He laid the now sleeping teen on the bed gently. Edd softly snorted before turning his head to the left. Kevin smiled to himself. He even looked like an angel when asleep. His smile slowly faded and a more serious expression replaced it. He begun to remove all of Edd's clothing and shoes, leaving him in a pair of silk boxers. His fingers lingered at the hemline. They slowly took a hold of the edge and guided over the slender male's hips and thighs.

Once removed, his clothing was tossed into the nearby hamper while Kevin searched for a shirt to cover him. Snatching up a plain, black t shirt, he gently pulled it over Edd's head, leaving the bottom half exposed. For a moment he stepped back and admired the picturesque view. He found himself gently caressing the sleeping male's thigh. His fingers began to trace upward to his hips and over the soft patch of black hair. Taking a hold of it he pulled it gently, making the sleepy teen moan in his sleep. Kevin licked his lips as a new fantasy crept into his thoughts. He shook his head and let go of the hair. The tall male bit the knuckle of his index finger. He didn't have time for this. Grabbing a nearby comforter, he covered him, before he quietly made his way back down stairs. He was greeted by a stone face Nat who took it upon himself to fish out some supplies from the kitchen.

"It's really quiet. Where is everyone? ,"Nat wondered out loud, looking up to the ceiling.

"My dad is upstairs and it's not quiet, trust me ,"Kevin replied, staring at the impressive dinner spread from earlier. Everything remained untouched.

"Anyway, we don't have time to waste. I have rope, gloves, apron, bags, a cleaver and bleach," Nat stated, swinging a large, black trash bag over his shoulder ,"Let's go!"

"What about Jasper?"

"Fuck Jasper."

 _'_ _Subete no namida no ryūshutsu wa, watashi ga anata ni dore dake shippaishita ka no mōhitotsu no omoidedesu. Sorezore no namida ni wa, sore jishin no utsukushī itami no yūutsu-sa ga arimasu. Itami wa, watashitachi ga dono yō ni ikite iru ka o omoiokosa seru monodesu. Shikashi, sorede watashi o korosanaide kudasai. Watashi wa shinitakunai!'_

 _(Every tear shed is just another reminder of how much I've failed you. Each tear has its own beautiful melancholy of pain. Pain is what reminds us of how alive we are. But don't kill me with it. I don't want to die!)_

Dusk's voice reverberated in the empty, quiet space. The shook teen held his head in between his legs and began to rock back and forth.

 _'How could you leave me?'_ The question danced and echoed. Jasper's mind replayed memories of his former lover as the voice became louder and angrier.

 _'When you left...when you left...everything became a blur...without you there. I wondered to myself...how did I end up here?'_

The teen shook his head and crouched farther to the ground. The first cigarette was burning dangerously close to his fingers.

 _'why...?'_

"Stop it...,"He wailed to himself.

 _'All these emotions are too much to handle...forget? How can I? You made me love you. I can't be as cold heart as you and turn away. So easy to forget, huh. But even if I tried...to make the memories disappear...it's the emptiness...it overflows.'_

"Stop it.." he smashed the nearly burnt cigarette between his two fingers and lit another. The shaking of his hands almost made it impossible to light.

Steeling himself, Jasper took several deep breaths to stop shaking and then took a long drag off the finally lit new cigarette. He let his legs go from underneath him and flopped to the ground. New tears began to moisten his eyes. The sky now looked blurry.

"Fuck..."

The voice still crept. The memories lingered.

 _'We forgot our dreams and for the life of me...couldn't remember what all this was for. Then I did. It was for you.'_

He exhaled a long stream of white smoke from his dry, parched lips. "...all for me...," he half chuckled and cried to himself.

 _'Hand in hand we ruined us together...Our love is like a rose. It has many thorns. But I still held it by the stem...I won't let you change my heart. It's impossible to guard my mind and soul when you have bewitched me.'_

The tears overflowed as he struggled to keep himself together.

 _'I wish you could love yourself like I love you...unconditionally.'_

"Why do you love me?!," he wailed, putting his face into his hands.

 _'...we didn't even realize we had become everything we swore we'd never be...'_

Jasper collapsed sideways and curled up into a ball. The cigarette dangled from his relaxed fingers. After a few shakes from his sobs, it dropped to the ground and rolled to the edge of the concrete patio. It was stepped on by a worn red wing work boot and discarded with a swift kick.

"Oh, my...what a sight you are," a raspy voice purred.

The flustered boy shot up from the ground and stared wildly at the person before him.

"I'M DONE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! ME OR HER, PERCY! SHE HAS TO GO!"

"Loricakes-," Percy began to plead.

"Don't you dare!," She seethed angrily through her teeth," You have no right to call me that!"

"Listen-"

"No, you listen," the svelte brunette raged," I want her out of this house. I want her gone now! As my husband-HAHAHAHAHA-yeah, that's right….you are my husband! I couldn't tell from back there!"

She circled the bed and stood in front of a seated, tired Percy.

"You should have knocked her on her ass for attacking me. But you just stood there. Like you always do. I could have lost the ba-"

"I stopped he-"

Lorrienne swung back her hand and laid as much of her body weight as she could into the slap. The loud sound echoed through the room. Realizing what she had done, a frighten Lorrienne stepped back and covered her agapped mouth with her hand. The room stood eerily quiet for a moment as a wide eyed Percy sat motionless. She dropped to her knees in front of the silent man and tried to reach to his turned face. They stopped just before reaching his beard,"…..she will be gone by morning….."

Kevin peered out the front door and surveyed the cul-de-sac. The small neighborhood had settled into it's usual night time slumber as the street lights hummed and permitted a soft, yellowish glow. He signaled Nat to follow as he crept out. The two stealthily made their way down the sidewalk toward Nat's car. He then tossed the bag to Kevin and proceeded to cover the license plates. Once done, the two sped off toward the forest's edge.

Nat instructed Kevin to drive the car a little deeper into the woods as to not be spotted by other passing cars. He slowly came to a stop about twenty feet in before shutting off the engine. Cool headed, Kevin sat in the driver's seat for a moment until the gravity of the situation hit him.

"What are we doing?," he asked in a whisper, more to himself.

"We're fixing a mistake," an unphased Nat replied as he grabbed a flashlight and the bag from his friend's lap," No time to think, kiddo. We have a mess to clean up. Can't have you pull a "Jasper" on me and fall apart."

The perplexed teen stared at his best friend of five years. He managed to gather the strength to step out the vehicle and turn on his own flashlight that hitched a ride in his back pocket. The two walked in silence for a moment. In an effort to ease the tension, Kevin spoke.

"So, what's the plan, Jones?"

"It's quick and simple. Bleach the body and the knife."

"Uh huh…"

"I'll cut off both hands and smack his face in with the shovel. This should knock out his teeth. Gather those up and put them into a separate bag. Trust me, this will keep anyone from IDing him."

"Uh huh…"

"Toss the bag into Lake Wunnafich. Everyone knows it's a cesspool because of Big City's power plant. No one will dig through that. It's perfect!"

"….uh huh…"

"Bury the body. Pour more bleach on it and then cover the ground with leaves and branches and whatever."

"….."

"We have to make sure it's like five feet deep or something. Because of dogs and bugs and stuff."

Kevin stopped at the small clearing and stood silent.

"Perfect plan, right?"

"Well….,"the teen hardly replied, as he knelt down and surveyed the area.

"Of course it is! Come up with something better than, dickless!"

"….I would….if there was a body…."

"What you talking about, Willis," The teal haired boy gave his friend a questioning look as caught up to him. He turned his attention to the area only to find it empty and visibly undisturbed.


End file.
